My Best Friend
by Freshie2013
Summary: James Potter has always had girls flinging themselves at him, since his father is Harry Potter, but he's never been able to find the right one. Could the girl of his dreams have always been infront of him.
1. Prologue:Mark My Words

Prologue: Mark my words

"You're slowing down James!" Mya Longbottom shouted over her shoulder as she skipped down the hill.

Her best friend James Potter was close behind her. The two of them were giggling as they ran down the hills that lead to the burrow. Mya always spent the last few weeks of summer with the Potters while her father worked on preparations at Hogwarts and during the school year her grandparents would watch her at her parents' house, which was down the road from the Potter's house.

"You got a head start." James insisted sticking his tongue out as he passed the five year old brunette. "Besides I always win in the end."

Mya's eyes narrowed as James passed her and they were only a few feet from the door. She pushed herself to run faster and ignored her hair as it whipped in front of her and got in her mouth. Mya reached out, grabbed the back of James' shirt and tackled him to the ground. The two of them let out a laugh as she landed on top of him. Mya tried to push off of him, but James kept her secure on the ground so neither of them were able to get up.

"Let go James! Let go!" She giggled

"What are you gonna do about it?" James asked, his face inches from hers

"I'll…I'll….I'll tickle you!" Mya threatened and she started to tickle her best friend

James let out a laugh and let go of her wrist, but Mya didn't run away. She just continued to sit there and tickle him. 'Stop Mya. I'm begging you. Please stop.' He managed to get out between all of his laughter. 'No way.' She responded tickling him even faster. 'You're going to beg for my mercy James Sirius Potter.'

"Or I'll just tickle you back." James said rolling over so he was on top of Mya. He started to tickle her and tears filled her eyes.

"James…James stop. You win. You win." She laughed gasping for air

"Don't I always?" James asked smirking at his friend. He had stopped tickling her, but he was still on top of her.

"Will you get off of me?" She asked glaring at him

James got up off of her and offered his hand to help her off. Mya smirked and grabbed his hand, but instead of letting him help her up, she pulled him right onto the ground next to her. In a matter of seconds she was up and hovering over a shocked James. She stuck her tongue out and laughed. 'Guess you don't always win, huh James?' With that she skipped off inside of the house only turning around once to give James a satisfied look.

From inside of the Burrow Molly Weasley had been watching her young grandson and his playmate. She had called Ginny over to watch them and Ginny only laughed, happy to see her oldest son having fun. She then handed Albus over to Molly and walked into the kitchen to see what Harry was up to. Molly looked down at her sleeping grandson in her arms and smiled at him.

"Mark my word Albus the two of them are going to get married someday." She whispered to the sleeping baby


	2. Chapter 1: First Years

Chapter One: First Years

"You've got to be kidding me." James said starring hard at the wall before him "I have to run through that?"

"Don't be such a baby. I thought you've done this before." Mya smirked looking up from her book

"Dad and mum always took Teddy. I stayed behind with Grandma. Have you done this before then?" He asked looking over at his best friend

"I came with my grandparents once when Alice and Frank got on the train. It's not that hard, it just dissolves around you and you don't even feel the wall there." She explained sticking her nose back in her book

"You are so much like my Aunt Hermione, besides my dad said he and my Uncle Ron felt the wall once and it bloody hurt as he put it."

"That wasn't the walls fault James. Dobby put a spell on the portal, don't you read. It's in all of the textbooks." Mya said looking up again

"Why read when I can hear all the stories first hand. I don't see what the point of sitting through boring history lessons when I can hear all about the biggest points in history from the three people that created it." James said rolling his eyes

"James, Mya are you two ready to go yet. Frank and Alice are already on the train and your father has to get to work." Ginny Potter said interrupting her young son's conversation

"Mum, when do I get to go to Hogwarts?" Albus asked pulling on his mother's robes

"Not for another two years Al." Ginny said before turning back to her oldest son "Now hurry up and go through before anyone sees."

"Mum who's going to be watching an eleven year old run through a wall?" James asked sticking his nose up in the air

"James just hurry up so we can get a good seat. My brother and sister must be looking for me. They want to introduce me to the Hufflepuffs that their sure are going to be my new house mates."

"But what if you get Gryffindor, like your father? I mean I want you to get Gryffindor." James said blushing

"We don't have time to worry about that. We need to go." Mya said starting to push James towards the wall

"For an eleven year old girl, you're awful strong." James commented, smirking

"Oh shut up." She muttered under her breath and went to grab her trolley cart. She passed by James and gave him a look. "I'll see you on the other side then."

Mya smirked at her friend and then ran through the wall, without looking back. Albus walked up to his older brother and nudged him. His brown eyes met James' green ones.

"You're going to let her get the better of you?" the nine year old asked

James pushed Albus away and grabbed a hold of his trolley. Harry looked down at his son and gave him an encouraging smile. "You'll do fine; just remember not to look back."

James took one last glance at his family behind him, took a deep breath and then charged forward. He closed his eyes just as he was about to hit the wall but he felt nothing. A train whistle and the sound of Mya's voice caused him to open his eyes.

"I told you, you wouldn't get hurt."She laughed

James opened his eyes and found Mya smiling at him. Her older siblings who were third years were also with her. Alice gave him a sympathetic smile.

"First time through the portal?" She asked

"Is it that obvious?" He asked running his fingers through his shagged black hair

"Only a little. It was the clamping your eyes shut even while you were on the platform that gave you away." Frank said shrugging his shoulders

James blushed and Mya punched him on the shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself James. Imagine how the poor muggles must feel running through a wall. Must go against all they believe in."

The train let out another whistle and Frank turned to his twin and little sister. "We better get on the train. Mya do you want to sit with us. We'll introduce you to some of the other Hufflepuffs."

"Actually I think I'm going to go and say good-bye to the Potters and sit with James." Mya said looking over at her best friend who had gone to talk to his parents

"James isn't going to be in Hufflepuff though, probably will end up in Gryffindor, of Slytherin. Why do you want to sit with him? I know your friends in all, but don't you want to get to know your future housemates?" Frank asked

"We don't know if she's going to be in Hufflepuff Frank. Let her have fun until the sorting. Then she'll go and be in whatever house." Alice said. She glanced at Mya and smiled. "We'll see you later Mya. Good luck in your sorting."

Frank and Alice waved good-bye and bored the train. Mya headed over to where James was saying good-bye to his family. Ginny was the first to notice her, although Albus was the first to speak up.

"James, your girlfriend is behind you." He laughed

"Are you already for Hogwarts Mya?" Harry asked his son's friend

"I believe so. I haven't seen my dad in awhile, so it'll be good to see him. Frank and Alice are already worrying about what house I'll be sorted into. They're sure it'll be Hufflepuff." Mya sighed blowing a hair out of her face

"Well you never know. Sometimes family rule takes over, although your mother was in Hufflepuff. In all reality you could end up in any house. That's what we were just telling James." Ginny told her

The train let out its final whistle. Harry looked at the two eleven year olds before him. "You two better get going the train's going to be leaving in a few minutes. James have a good time and write to us will you."

"Bye mum, bye dad." James called over his shoulder, as he and Mya rushed forward to get on the train

The two friends found an empty compartment and were soon joined by another boy. He introduced himself as Eli and told them that he was also a first year. Soon Eli and Mya were wrapped up in talking about classes and James stared out the window watching the train go by a lake. The sound of chattering girls brought him out of his thoughts.

"Oh my god it's James Potter."

"Harry Potter's son? I mean the Harry Potter?"

"He's soooo cute!"

James looked at the girls and gave them a wink. The blond fainted right in her friends arms. Mya gave James an annoyed look.

"Really James. I knew you would have fan girls, for something you didn't do, but really. We haven't even gotten to Hogwarts yet." She said rolling her eyes

"Come on Mya, I was just having a little fun." James said smirking

A few hours passed and the train stopped. Eli looked out the window and pointed at the large castle. "Look its Hogwarts!"

All of the first years were rounded up and taken over to a large half giant man. Mya grabbed James arm as she looked up at the man. James on the other hand just smiled at his old family friend.

"Hi Hagrid!" He said waving to the half giant

"I remember Alice saying he was huge, but I didn't think he was that big." Mya whispered still grasping onto James' arm

"Alright everyone, four in a boat." Hagrid announced to the crowed before him

James, Mya and Eli all hopped in a boat with another first year girl. The boats went across the lake by themselves and Mya stared down at the black lake. The first year girl looked strangely familiar to Mya. She nudged James and pointed to her. A smile spread across the boy's face.

"Kaylee Chun; Cho Change's daughter." He whispered to Mya

"Ravenclaw?" Mya asked

"Ravenclaw." James agreed nodding his head

The boats stopped and everyone loaded out of the boats. All of the first years were herded into a large corridor. Professor Longbottom stood on top of a large staircase holding a large scroll. Mya hid her head behind James so he wouldn't see her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts my dear children, so we will begin your sorting so you can join your houses. Shall we begin?" Professor Longbottom explained leading the first years into the Grand Hall when all the other students were waiting

Soon names of first years were being called out and the sorting hat was placed on their head. After a few seconds one of the four houses was called out and the first year would go and join their new house. Mya's hands started to turn clammy as Eli's name was called out.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat exclaimed after a few seconds of being on Eli's head

Eli went and joined the Hufflepuff table, and sat down next to another first year. Alice noticed Mya looking over at the Hufflepuff table and waved to her. Mya waved back and then she suddenly heard her name called.

"Longbottom, Mya."

She sucked her breath in and started to walk forward. She felt like everyone's eyes were on her and she could see her father smiling at her. Everyone always compared her to her mother. They would say how much she looked like Hannah, but there was one thing that she didn't want to be like her mother with. Hannah was placed in Hufflepuff, and Mya wanted to be Gryffindor.

The shaggy, old, beat up hat was placed on her head. Professor Longbottom took a step back and watched as his daughter was under the surveillance of the Sorting Hat. The moments seemed like it took hours for Mya, but in a matter of seconds the sorting hat shouted out its response; "GRYFFINDOR!"

Mya let out a sigh of relief and joined the Gryffindor table. James gave Mya a thumbs up and waited for his turn. It seemed to take forever, but finally Professor Longbottom called out his name. "Potter, James."

Smiling James went up and let the hat be placed on his head. "GRYFFINDOR!"

James went over and sat next to his best friend. The two of them shared a smile. Mya's heart fluttered at the smile and she looked away, so James wouldn't notice her eyes glowing. She looked over at the Hufflepuff table where Alice, Frank and Eli were looking at her. She gave them a small wave and felt bad when she saw the disappointment in Eli's face. She turned back around as the feast began and James dug into the ham in front of her.


	3. Chapter 2: Love Lessons

_**Hey thanks for reading. I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that, but I do own Mya Longbottom. **_

_**Please review; I would really like to know what you guys think. **_

_**Chapter Two: Love Lessons and Girl Problems **_

_**J**__**ames and Mya's years at Hogwarts flew by fast. Before they knew it they were on their fifth year. Both Alice and Frank had passed and moved onto new jobs at the Ministry of Magic. James' younger family had replaced them. Albus and Rose were on their third year and Lily and Hugo were just beginning their first year. Instead of having the Potters take her to the train station, Mya had her Frank take her. She spotted James with his arm around his latest girlfriend; Kaylee Chang and started towards them. **_

_**When Mya approached them James had his arm wrapped tightly around Kaylee's waist. She rolled her eyes at how they were making kissy faces at each other. The only of them had only been dating for about a month and Kaylee was already attached to him. That's how it all started; that's how the first sixty went before her. The girls would fall for him and when James felt like they were getting to close James would break up with them. Mya always stood next to her best friend but she didn't really agree what he did. **_

_**Kaylee was the first one to notice Mya approaching, she glared at her at first, but as soon as James was looking her glared turned into a sickening sweet smile. "Hi Mya." **_

"_**Mya!" Lily exclaimed hugging her brother's friend **_

_**Both Lily and Albus hated Kaylee. She had been to their house a few times over summer break and she made them both feel like dirt in their own house. Kaylee constantly called them brats and ordered them around. James never noticed though, he was completely blind around her. **_

"_**We didn't see you this summer. Did you have a good one?" Albus asked blushing. He has always had a small crush on Mya. Unlike his brother, he saw something extremely special in her, while James always over looked it. **_

"_**Yeah dad took us to France and we stayed there for a few weeks. When we came back I heard that you guys had gone on your family trip. And then of course I had to go stay with my grandmother, because dad had to go to Hogwarts-" **_

"_**Well unlike you I spent the whole summer with James." Kaylee said sticking her nose up at the brunette before her **_

_**Mya gritted her teeth together. She had promised herself a long time ago that she would be nice to James' girlfriends no matter how mean they were to her. That's what best friends do, they put up with their best friends dating partner. She knew James was incapable of loving any of these girls that he dated. She felt her heart break every time James dated a new girl; he of course never knew that she was in love with him. She knew Albus had a crush on her, but he was really like her brother unlike James, who she had feelings for. **_

"_**That's nice." Mya muttered not knowing how to respond **_

"_**I'm gonna go say good-bye to mum and dad maybe you two should come." James suggested to his younger siblings not noticing the tension between his girlfriend and best friend **_

_**Albus and Lily both looked behind at Kaylee and Mya before they followed James over to their parents. Once the three Potters were out of view, Kaylee let his sickening sweet smile fade. A evil glare took its place. **_

"_**I don't like you? And I never will. You better stay away from James. We're going to get married and have five children together and we're going to be soooo happy together." Kaylee hissed **_

_**Mya was taken back, she tried to bite her tongue, but enough was enough. "I don't know what vain bus you're on Kaylee, but I can tell you I was around way before you and I will be around when you're gone. I respect that you and James are dating and I will be as nice to you as I can. The least you can do is give me at least a small amount of respect in return." **_

"_**Now why would I want to do that? Nothing in my right mind would ever make me like you. I will pretend my best for James, because for some reason that family likes you, but when I'm through they're going to hate you." Kaylee said scrunching her nose up **_

_**Instead of responding and giving Kaylee the satisfaction Mya turned on her heel and stormed past Frank without even saying goodbye. Then as she was about to board the train she remembered her older brother and then walked back over to him. He gave her a small smile and handed Mya her owl Wings. **_

"_**Ignore her Mya. That girl has always been nasty. Just ignore her, eventually James will see through her act. He's your best friend and he will always be there for you." Frank told his little sister **_

"_**Let's face it Frank, James will never feel the same way about me. I love James and I always have and always will. James doesn't know what love is; he just wants to have a good time and have no real commitment. My best friend will forever be a player. I'm one of the hearts he's broken he just doesn't know it." **_

_**Her head was hanging and her lip was trembling. Frank looked over at James who had his arm back around Kaylee. He had watched both James and Mya grow up together. Frank had always known that Mya had a crush on her childhood friend and at one point James had a thing for my too, but had grown out of it once all the attention came to him from other girls. **_

"_**Mya there's going to be the perfect guy out there for you and James may not be that guy and you have to realize that. I'm sure the two of you will always be good friends, but maybe you just weren't meant to be together." Frank advised her **_

_**The train whistle went off and all of the students start to board the train. Frank looked down at his little sister and gave her a hug. 'Good luck Mya. It's going to be a good year. We'll be up to visit for Christmas, I know how dad likes to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays.' He kissed her forehead and watched as she walked away. With one final wave his little sister was gone and on the train. **_

_**On the train Mya found an empty compartment and sat down in it. She sat back and rested her head on the window enjoying the peace and quiet. Just as she was starting to fall asleep the compartment door opened and her two other best friends walked in; Harper Thomas and Eli Wood. **_

"_**Mya!" Harper squealed throwing her arms around the sleeping Mya's neck **_

_**She jumped about a mile in the air and then saw who was in the compartment with her. Mya let out a laugh and then hug her two friends. Harper hugged her back and pushed Eli out of the hug. **_

"_**How was your summer Mya? I haven't seen you since we got out of our fourth year and you left one of those Weasley stink bombs in the Slytherin's compartment on the way home." Harper laughed **_

"_**I've been good. I sent an owl to you from France did you not get it?" Mya asked **_

"_**Ollie must of eaten this one too. That owl is getting old. He can't tell what's his feed and what he's supposed to deliver. Last week he dropped some of his corn feed in my sister's lap and expected her to pay him. " Harper laughed **_

"_**You know as much as you discriminated me Harper I missed you and Mya the most out of the fifth years." Eli said hugging his two friends **_

_**Before Mya or Harper could respond James walked through the compartment and plopped down on the seat across from Mya and Harper. Eli was forced to take the seat next to him. James propped his feet up next to Mya's lap. **_

"_**Where'd your girlfriend go James?" She asked him crossing her arms "The last I saw she was snogging her." **_

"_**Eh she was getting to clingy, I broke up with her." James smirked **_

_**Mya stared at her best friend. "James please. You rushed things and then broke it off with her because she rushed along with you." **_

"_**You know I can't stand girls getting to clingy to me Mya. I want to have fun. I'm young I don't have to be in love yet." James said rolling his eyes **_

_**Harper looked over at her best friend and she was the only one that noticed the spark of sadness in Mya's eyes. **_

_**Why can't you realize that your incapable of loving and that I love you? **_**Mya thought wanting to cry. Instead she stared out the window and ignored Harper's sympathetic glances. Mya knew it was just going to be another year of James seeing right through her and never knowing how she really feels. **


	4. Chapter 3: Lily and Hugo's Sorting

**Thanks with all the reviews you guys! I love to hear your thoughts and comments. In this one I'd like to know how your favorite character is. Hope to hear back from you. **

**Chapter Three: Lily and Hugo's Sorting **

**The train arrived at Hogwarts around six o'clock. All of the teenagers hopped off of the train and started to split up by years. James passed by Hugo and Lily and wished them good luck. They both just nodded up at him and Lily gave him a weak and nervous smile. 'You're going to do fine.' James said before walking out after the sixth years in front of him. **

**Mya squatted down and looked both of the kids in the eye. She had known the two of them since they were born and knew they were both going to be successful. Lily was the only one of the Potters that had her Weasley family's flaming red hair. She was beautiful for an eleven year old and Mya knew in a few years little Lily would have all the boys flinging themselves at her, like James had all the girls. Albus was the only boy that didn't have girls flinging themselves at him, probably because he wasn't sucked into the fame like James did. **

**Hugo had his father's red hair and had his mother's brains. Rose was defiantly the genius of the family, but Hugo defiantly had potential. Being the only two children of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, Hugo and Rose were popular, but not as popular as their cousins James, Albus and Lily. Both Lily and Hugo were nervous about what house they would be sorted into; having a family member in each House. **

"**You two are going to be fine. I'm sure you'll end up in a great House. Remember Albus is in Slytherin and he's perfectly happy, Rose is doing amazing in Ravenclaw and my dad would welcome you with open arms into Hufflepuff." Mya told them before hugging each one in turn and then walked off towards James and her other friends **

"**They're pretty nervous." Mya said flopping down into the wagon next to James and Albus **

**Across from them Scorpius Malfoy and Rose were holding hands and whispering. Rose had her Ravenclaw scarf wrapped completely around her neck, but had Scorpius' green gloves on. Albus was the only one that had really heard Mya. Eli was looking at her but didn't really acknowledged what she had said and Harper was talking to Eli's little sister Courtney, who was a fourth year. **

"**They'll be fine with whatever house they get in. I mean come on I'm in Slytherin and I'm okay. Rosie's the top of our class and doing great in Ravenclaw. She sure is making Aunt Hermione proud. Teddy said Hufflepuff was terrific although the yellow clashed with his preferred hair color. Plus remember if they're in Hufflepuff they'll have your dad Mya." Albus said **

"**I don't see why you worry about them so much Mya. You act like their mother. Trust me we have enough of those already between mum, grandma and all of our aunts." James huffed **

"**No one watches out for them here James. They have you, but how much did you really look after Albus his first year." Mya asked her friend placing her hands on his hips **

"**Really Mya your going to bring that up?" James asked rolling his eyes. She was his best friend, but sometimes it bugged James how much she would child him. **

"**Until you learn to start looking out for your brother and sister James. I'm the youngest in my family and Frank and Alice completely over protected me while we were in Hogwarts together. I just think you should look out for them." Mya said **

**The wagons finally reached Hogwarts and all the students were starting to unload into the castle's large dinning hall. When Mya hopped out of the wagon she tripped and fell on top of Eli. Blushing she hopped off of him, but he helped stabilize her. When their hands were together, Mya felt a small spark, but it wasn't as big as a spark and when her and James touched. James passed by his best friend and rushed over to the Gryffindor Table eager to start his fifth year. Rolling her eyes Mya followed after him after saying goodbye to Albus, Rose, Scorpius and the Wood kids who went over to their own House tables. Taking the seat next to James she took a long time to give him one of her glares. James finally noticed it and broke away from his conversation with Tyler Jordan to look at his friend. **

"**You know if you're not careful Mya your face is going to stick like that." James laughed. When the glare didn't fade away he gave Mya another full look "What?" **

"**Thanks for the help James. I fell completely on my face back there-" **

"**But your okay now." Tyler smirked cutting in and leaning across James so he could see the angry brunette staring back at him**

"**Gee thanks for your input Tyler." Mya said rolling her eyes **

**Before Tyler or James could respond the door flew open and Mya's dad entered leading the group of nervous first years. Mya spotted Lily and Hugo holding hands and looking quite nervous. She gave them an encouraging smile and Lily beamed back up and her and gave Mya a wave. **

"**New meat! How long do you think it'll take before Peeves scares the willies out of those poor things?" Mya heard Tyler whisper before he made a face at one of the passing first years. Causing them to jump and back up into the person behind them. **

**James cackled out a laugh as Mya rolled her eyes. It was the same thing every year; when were the two of them going to grow up?**

**The old sorting hat was pulled out and one by one it was placed on the first years' heads. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw was starting to become a trend through this year's first years. Only a hand full of students were called to join the Gryffindor table. When Lily's name was called, Mya saw James go pale out of the corner of her eye. **

**She remembered the last sorting that had one of his siblings was in . When neither Rose or Albus got into Gryffindor, Mya thought she was going to have to take James to the Nurse's Wing from shock. As much as he didn't want to admit it, James wanted his baby sister to be in Gryffindor with him. He's very protective of his little sister. James never showed it to anyone, but Mya also knew James better than anyone else. **

**Finally Lily's name was called and the little red head walked up to the stool. Her face was starting to turn just as pale as her older brothers. Being the youngest Potter the pressure was on her to either be like the rest of the family, or follow in Albus and Rose's footsteps and join a different House. She gulped as the hat was placed down on her head and she jumped as the hat spoke to her. **

_**Lily Luna Potter, you're going to be the last Potter I get aren't you? **_**The hat spoke to the young girl.**

_**Until my brothers have children yes. **_**Lily spoke in her head remembering how both of her brothers and parents had told her that the hat could read your minds so there was no reason to speak out loud. **_**Not that I think James will have any children.**_

_**I see a lot of potential for you in Slytherin my dear Lily. **_

_**James will kill me if I get in Slytherin. He still isn't to happy that Al is in Slytherin. **_

_**So you don't like to disappoint your family do you Ms. Potter? **_

_**My family is everything to me. I would die for them. I would kick anyone's ass- I'm sorry butt that tried to hurt them. **_

_**I see a lot of your mother and grandmother in you my dear. They were both in Gryffindor. **_

_**Does that mean? **_

"**GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed **

**James almost fell out of his seat and then jumped back up cheering for his little sister. Lily beamed and hurried over claiming a spot across from her older brother. After awhile, more and more kids started to trickle into Gryffindor. Only one kid started to cry when they were sorted into Gryffindor. Mya felt bad for the kid, but James and Tyler just snickered under their breath and called him a snake bait. After awhile it was Hugo's turn. He seemed a lot more confident than his cousin. He held his head up high and sat down on the stool proudly. Seeing that reaction Mya knew he was either going to get in Slytherin or Gryffindor. When the hat started to talk to him, Mya noticed the color from Hugo's face was starting to drain. Probably the same old threat. The hat told nearly every kid that they were going to be in the house that they least wanted to be in. After what seemed like ten minutes the hat finally called out the House name. "GRYFFINDOR!" **

**All of the Gryffindor table erupted into cheer, mostly being made up by Weasleys and the two Potters. Even Rose cheered for her younger brother, happy to see that he was happy. Mya glanced in-between the long line of Weasleys that were all around her. The Head Mistress Professor McGonagall stood up and started to speak to all of the students. Mya tuned her out and look around the Great Hall. Her eyes drifted to the Ravenclaw table where she saw Rose watching Professor McGonagall intently, but Kaylee was glaring at Mya evilly. Quickly she turned and looked at the Hufflepuff table only to see Eli staring at her, but it was a way that made her heart jump. Blushing she looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Albus looking her way and gave her a smile when he realized she was looking at him. Her eyes finally landed on James who was poking her shoulder trying to get her attention. **

"**Yes?" She asked **

"**Are you taking Care of Magical Creatures this year Mya?" James asked **

"**Why does that matter? But just to get you off my back yes I am. I'm taking as many classes as I can. I wanted to see if I can figure out what to go into for a profession. With our O.W.L.s coming up I need to figure out what classes I'm going to take next year." Mya said **

"**You really should have been in Ravenclaw. You remind me so much of my Aunt Hermione. I still have no idea how she got into Gryffindor with a brain like hers." James said rolling his eyes **

**The feast was starting to begin and the Great Hall was becoming live again. All of the students were digging into their dinner and all of the first years were chirping excitedly as they looked around the castle. One student screamed seeing Nearly Headless Nick for the first time. James and Tyler said hi to him and then went back into their conversation about James' Uncle George's joke shop. **


	5. Chapter 4: James' Prank

**Chapter Four: James' Prank **

**Waking up was hard for James to do. He loved the thought of girls throwing themselves at him and treating him like a king. His father was Harry Potter, so it helped bait girls in. James was quite cute. All of the girls thought he was attractive and James soaked it all in like a wet sponge. He knew though if his father wasn't Harry Potter he probably wouldn't be this famous or popular. James never understood why Albus didn't enjoy his popularity, in fact he just plan shrugged it off. A few girls tried to get Albus to notice them, but he claimed he always had better things to do then spend time with girls other than his cousins and sister and for some reason Mya. Yes James Potter loved his dreams where he could make anything happen, his way. **

"**Yo mate get up!" Tyler yelled in his friend's ear trying to get him up "There's some first years in the Common Room and I think we should introduce them to one of your Uncle George's stink bombs." **

"**Tyler you really want to get up at seven o'clock on our first weekend. I don't even have Quidditch try outs till ten. Why on Earth should I get up ?" James asked ducking back under the covers **

"**James did you not hear what I said ? There's first years in the Common Room and they're just sitting there, it's perfect bait." Tyler said ripping the cover back off of his friend **

"**The sack is in my trunk. Just go do it yourself." James muttered starting to fall back asleep **

"**Dude you leave me no chose." Tyler pointed his wand at his friend "Levicorpu**_**s**_**."**

**James was slowly lifted out of bed by his ankle and was blinded by a white light. He opened his eyes and started to struggle in the air. Below him Tyler smirked up at his friend. "You know it took me weeks to master that spell James. You really shouldn't have taught it to me. It's never used for any good. Last time I checked you said your grandfather used it to humiliate Snape." **

"**Put me down Tyler! Put me down!" James shouted **

"_**Liberacorpus." James dropped to the ground and rubbed his ankle. Tyler smirked at his friend and grabbed the sack out of James' trunk **_

"**What's your problem?" James hissed rubbing his ankle **

"**Well you're up now and I didn't feel like waiting for you. I know you like to prank the first years, well anyone really for that matter. I figured it would cheer you up, you haven't been yourself lately." Tyler admitted shrugging his shoulders**

"**I haven't had a girlfriend since Kaylee and I broke up. I'm not used to being single." James sighed **

"**Dude it's been a week try something new. Try dating a snake. I'm sure that would be interesting. They can't all be bad, I mean after all Albus is a snake." Tyler suggested shrugging his shoulders **

**James rolled his eyes and started to get dressed. After a few minutes of checking his reflection in the mirror James and Tyler headed downstairs. They found a group of first years playing a game of Wizard's chess. Among them were Lily and Hugo who were actually playing the game. The rest of the students were watching as the two red headed cousins battled it out. The muggle born students watched as the pieces destroyed each other. Hugo swore as Lily took his bishop. 'Dame it Lily.' One of the first years gasped as the chunk of stone flew by her ear. James cleared his throat and all eyes on the room were suddenly on him. **

"**My dear young first years I have a peace offering for you after leaving that stink bomb in your dorm." James snickered **

"**That was you!" One of the first year boys said looking at James with fear **

"**Yeah one of my harmless pranks. I do feel bad though after you all came to breakfast smelling like a bunch of skunks." James said shrugging his shoulders "One of my uncles owns a candy store and he sent me some. I figured the least I could to is give you some to make it up to you. After Professor Longbottom had to shower you off and all." **

**James eyes Lily and Hugo out of the corner of his eye. Lily was shaking her head, but knew it was no use to spoil her older brother's fun. He would just find a way out of it. James was cunning and smart and Lily wondered why he wasn't place in Slytherin. Hugo snickered knowing exactly what his cousin was up to. Unlike Lily he thought James' tricks were funny and that they entertained everyone. James gave them both a look, warning them not to spoil his fun. **

**The first years all gathered around and Tyler started to hand the candy out to the first years when Mya walked into the room caring her ****Care of Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them ****book. The book was trying to bit her and it took the attention off of James as everyone's eyes lingered over to her. **

"**Does anyone know how to shut this thing? It hasn't closed since class on Friday, I threw it in my trunk, but then it ripped up my new robes." She complained throwing the book on the ground and jumping on top of it **

"**Your book! Did it just try to bit you?" One girl asked completely forgetting about the candy in her hand **

"**I think I killed it." Mya said as her book let out a pitiful moan. She looked up at all the faces staring at her and blushed. "What?" **

**James cleared his throat. "As I was saying…go ahead and eat as much as you like. There's plenty where that came from." **

**Mya approached the two smirking teens and then looked down at the sack full of candy. Forgetting all about George's joke shop and the fact that all of his candy is bewitched she reached into the bag and pulled out a taffy as both James and Tyler's faces started to lose color. **

"**James can you help me take care of that book? I don't know how you got it to close, but it's simply refusing to work for me." Mya said waving her hands around as she talked and the shiny pink wrapper along with it **

"**Umm Mya." James started his eyes never leaving the wrapper as she flung her hands about**

**Tyler elbowed him though and motioned to the first years who were starting to unwrap their candy. James' eyes moved off of Mya and onto the first years. One girl had already gotten her candy unwrapped, but before she could take a bit a scream filled the common room. Everyone's eyes turned to Mya once again and they nearly gasped at the sight. Her tongue had grown so it was about five feet longer than normal. She stood there on the verge of crying. James busted out laughing. He felt bad, but he couldn't help laughing at the sight of her. **

"**You ass! These are you uncle's jinxed candy. To think you would actually be nice." Mya cried glaring at her friend "I have Quidditch try outs soon. How am I going to try out with my tongue six feet long?" **

**What actually came out of her mouth was hardly understandable, but somehow everyone knew what she was saying. Tyler started to laugh even harder, but James stopped knowing how important Quidditch was to his friend, seeing how they started playing together their second year and had been undefeated ever since. His only real competition was his brother Albus. Who he had beat just by a hair in the cup. **

"**Why don't you use your long tongue to try out for a beater this year Mya." Tyler managed to get out through his laughter **

"**Dude stop." James said under his breath **

**Lily gave her brother and his friend a dirty look and went over to Mya. 'Here let's take you down to the nurse's wing. She'll know what to do.' Before she was completely gone, Lily turned around and glared at her brother again. 'You know James one of these days I hope one of your pranks back fires on you, then you'll know how it feels.' **

**With that the eleven year old lead the crying Mya away. James stood in shock for a few minutes and didn't take notice that the now scared first years were putting the candy back into the sack that Tyler was still holding. Tyler groaned seeing that their prank had gone down the toilette. **

**After a few minutes Madame Bones had gotten Mya to calm down and gave her a potion to bring down the swelling of her tongue. She warned Mya that she would probably be in there for a few hours, but already warned the Quidditch captian that she would be late. Lily sat with Mya and the two of them played Wizard's chess and waited for Mya to get realized. A few minutes went by and the door opened. James walked in and he had a apologetic look written across his face. **

"**You can forget about apologizing James." Mya said **

"**But Mya." **

**The words came out so funny that Mya looked back at her friend and saw that his tongue was hanging down, so that it reached about six and a half feet. Lily's eyes nearly popped out of her head, but she started to laugh instead, causing Mya to laugh along with her. **

"**Why James?" She asked **

"**Lily told me that I should get a taste of my own medicine and I felt bad. I didn't want you to miss try outs, so I figured I would get myself to know how it feels." James confessed **

"**You're really something you know that James Potter." Mya said crossing her arms. **

**She seemed stern, but James saw the twinkle in her eye, knowing that all was forgiven again. He hugged his friend and when he pulled away he gave her a smirk. **

"**Do you know where the nurse is? I would kind of like my tongue shorter. I think it might add some gravity when I'm flying." He said before pushing his tongue back into his mouth **

**Mya and Lily both laughed and pointed to the nurse's office. James headed that way, but waved to Mya and Lily before he disappeared inside. **

"**It's not going to change anything you know. He's still going to be the same old James. He just felt bad you were effected by his pranks." Lily pointed out seeing how Mya stared at her older brother **

"**I know, but I'm hoping that maybe someday he'll leave all that joking behind and grow up. He's not that bad of a guy, once you look past the jokes, the arrogant side and of course the girl jumping phases." Mya said shrugging her shoulders **

"**Doesn't leave much left." Lily laughed "I'll never understand why you two are best friends. You're so much nicer than James." **

"**True, but we've grown up together. For as long as I can remember James has been there and I want it to stay that way." Mya said starting to trail off, but stopped before Lily caught on "I mean as a friend of course." **

"**Uh huh. I maybe a bit younger than you, but I'm no fool Mya." Lily said rolling her eyes "You like James." **

**Well here's a chapter. Sorry It's been awhile I haven't been feeling well lately. Tell what you thought. I love to hear what you guys think and it means a lot to me when you comment, so please take the extra minute and comment for me, so I can know how I'm doing. Also you should check out my one shot on Harry's daughter Lily (I'm starting to love that girl). I don't know how my one shot turned out, but I would like some feed back on that one as well please. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon guys. Long weekend, so I'll post soon I promise. **


	6. Chapter 5: Quidditch

Chapter Five: Quidditch

Samantha Belby stood looking at the group of Gryffindor students before her. Having a mother on that was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team for almost all of her school year prepared her for being Quidditch captain and she knew talent when she saw it. Her mother went on the play for a professional Quidditch team. She had learned from the best and wasn't surprised when she was asked to be the Quidditch captain for her seventh year.

Fifteen young hopeful Gryffindors stood before her gripping their brooms. About twelve students were watching from the stands. About a third of the team were fifth and below years. Only Samantha and Clarisse were seventh years. There were about three sixth years. Mya and James were the only fifth years, both had been on the team since their second year though. The rest of the students were a mixture of fourth, third and a few nervous second years. Lily sulked over in the stands not being allowed to try out.

"Alright I want to thank all of you for coming out today. As you know there can only be seven members of the team at the end of the day. Those positions will be decided by me. Who am I, I'm sure a few of you are wondering. I'm a dreamer, a fighter, a leader, a-"

"We get it Sam. Get on with it already." James groaned

"Watch it Potter. I don't care how famous your dad is, or how great of a seeker you are. The only way your going to make it onto my team is if I allow it." Sam snapped

Sam and James had never gotten along. James dated Sam's little sister, who was a Ravenclaw in his grade and broke her sister's heart. She knew James was a talented seeker and that it ran in his family, but having James on the team meant she had to deal with him every single day.

"Sam let's face it James is an vain prick-"

"Hey!"

"-But he's are only chance we have to win the cup. Albus is one of the best seekers out there and so is Nico Smith and Alexis Boot. Face it Sam you're going to need him." Mya finished ignoring James' interruption

"Watch it Longbottom. You may be one of the best chasers I've seen, but you have to earn this spot on the team like everyone else." Sam said "I'll never understand how such a skilled Quidditch player comes out of your family. Neither Alice or Frank could ride a broom all that well. Professor Longbottom from what I hear wasn't that skilled either and your mother never even touched a broom."

"Yeah I get that a lot." Mya blushed

"Okay I'm going to start with the beaters. Donald and Jamison left this year so you all have a clean slate trying out for that part. Keeper will be me, I wouldn't be captain if I wasn't the best. Seeker will be up after I test my beaters and then chasers last." Sam instructed as everyone climbed up on their brooms

The students trying out for beaters were paired up into groups of two. Each of them were given a simple goal; one beater try and knock down Potter, Longbottom and Chambers, and the other to protect the remaining three from last years Quidditch team. Colin Chambers threw the ball over to Mya, who started to swerve over to James. She was inches from his face and threw the quaffle to him. James' fingers just grazed the quaffle as he almost dropped it.

"Keep up the pace James." Mya shouted as she flew away

A bludger flew by James' ear and before he had a chance to react one of the second years trying out for a beater hit it away towards Colin. James swore under his breath and flew after Mya and Colin trying to get rid of the quaffle. Being a chaser was something James was never good at. His cousins had always tried to push him towards being a chaser, since his mother had been a professional chaser.

"Take your stupid quaffle back Mya. You know I'm no chaser." James shouted chucking the quaffle in Mya's direction

But before she had a chance to snatch the quaffle, a beater came out of no where knocking her off of her broom. 'Mya!' Everyone was frozen as Mya's body hit the ground. Colin was the first one to react. The third year that hit her off of her broom was right behind him. They hit the ground and rushed over to Mya's body. James dove his broom down and landed next to Colin who was cradling Mya's body.

"I'm so sorry Mya! I…I didn't mean to! Is she going too be okay? Professor Longbottom's going to fail me for killing his daughter!" The third year cried

"She's going to be fine Delilah. Someone take her to the infirmary!" Sam instructed

Lily dashed across the field, her red braids flowing behind her. James looked over at his little sister who was staring at Mya and then looked at him.

"I'll do it James." She offered

"Your too little Lily." Sam said looking down at the first year "Colin why don't you take her?"

"What about tryouts?" Colin asked looking back and forth between Mya and Sam

"Colin as far as I'm concerned you and Mya are on the team. I'll figure out another chaser and the two beaters, plus my seeker. Just please take her to Madame Bones." Sam said pulling her hair back into another ponytail

Lily helped Colin lift Mya up off of the ground and together the two of them carried Mya to the nurse's wing. James shook his head and looked over at Sam who actually looked pleased.

"Who's hit was that?" Sam asked looking between the two younger students that were holding the bats

"Me." Delilah said looking up at Sam nervously

"For Godric Gryffindor's sake girl, you made a terrific move. If that was a Slytherin we would all be applauding you. Unless it was Albus then I'm sure James would sock you." Sam said smiling

"Na knock Albus off his broom for all I care." James shrugged

"Alright seekers lets get to work." Sam shouted as everyone took flight again. She then turned to James. "You might have some competition this year James, I hear Riley Owens is quite the little seeker."

"You really think a little second year can beat me?" James laughed

"If I do recall James, Albus almost beat you for the cup last year." Sam smirked before hopping on her broom again

James gritted his teeth and followed after her. The seekers were split up into teams of two. Then between those two who ever caught the snitch first would move on to the next round. The try outs for seeker went for about an hour until it was down to the final two; James Potter and Riley Owens.

The two of them were separated onto two different sides of the pitch. Sam released the snitch and the search was on. James flew by Riley and charged after the snitch. Just when it was almost in his fingertips Riley smashed into him pushing him off course. As her fingers made contact with one of the wings, the snitch took off in another direction. She stopped and blew a black hair out of her face as she looked to see what direction the snitch went in. She looked down below and saw all of the students watching her with wide eyes. Riley knew if she didn't get seeker she would always have a three year opportunity once James left. She turned her head and saw the snitch pass right by her ear. James went zooming by her as well almost knocking her off of her broom.

Riley charged after him, but it was too late James had the snitch between his fingers. She followed him down and shook his hand. 'Good job James.'

"You know you didn't have to show off James." Sam said shaking her head

"I have to compete with my father Sam. You know at his first game, he caught the snitch-"

"In his mouth we all know James. I believe you've been giving us the same speech for four years now." Sam interrupted rolling her eyes. She then turned towards the rest of the students. "Alright you guys I'll put the team list up in the common room tonight. I'm sorry for those of you who don't make it, but remember there's always next year."

James headed over to the nurse's wing again to go and see how Mya was doing. He nearly dropped his broom when he saw Eli was sitting by her bed. Mya was awake though and smiled at her friend.

"James! How did try outs go? Do you know who made the team yet?" She asked

"We find out tonight. How's your head?" James asked sitting on the other side of Mya's bed across from Eli

"It's alright I guess. Took quite a nasty fall according to Colin. He went to go talk to Madame Bones when Eli came. Don't give me that look James I'm fine." Mya said rolling her eyes as James continued to stare at Mya's head

"Can I take you back up to the common room, since Eli isn't a Gryffindor and all?" James asked

"Yeah I believe so Madame Bones told me to rest for the rest of the day. When we find out who's on the team will you tell me James?" Mya asked as James lifted her up into his arms and carried her up to the common room

"Course Mya."

Gryffindor Quidditch Team

Keeper- Samantha Belby 7th year

Beater- Delilah Smith 2nd year

Beater- Clarisse Robbins 7th year

Chaser- Mya Longbottom 5th year

Chaser- Colin Chambers 6th year

Chaser- Dylan Hopkins 3rd year

Seeker- James Potter 5th year


	7. Chapter 6: The King of Hearts

_**Chapter Six: The King of Hearts**_

_**Mya sat at the Gryffindor table and started to eat her breakfast. She had been avoiding Delilah all day who felt guilty for knocking Mya unconscious. She buried her head into her book as a bunch of sixth and fifth years plopped down across from her. **_

"_**Oh my Mya, what could you possibly be reading? We didn't have any homework over the weekend, because of tryouts." James teased pulling the book out of her hands **_

"_**James give it back." Mya hissed reaching for the book, but James kept it well out of her reach "James come on, I was hiding." **_

"_**A Gryffindor hiding? We wouldn't dream of doing such a thing." James proclaimed stepping up on top of the table, almost stepping on top of the large stack of waffles **_

_**Everyone's eyes in the Grand Hall turned towards James. A few kids rolled their eyes once they realized it was James, but most of the first years from all of the Houses snickered and kept their eyes glued on him. Albus and Lily on the other hand tried to hid their heads out of embarrassment. Rose hissed at his from the Ravenclaw table to sit down and Mya tugged at his robes begging him to take a seat. **_

"_**James you're causing a scene. McGonagall is going to come over." She whispered still tugging on his robes **_

"_**That old headmistress has got nothing on me." James snorted unaware of the large figure behind him **_

"_**Is that right Mr. Potter?" **_

_**James gulped and spun around. Professor McGonagall stood behind the Gryffindor table her eyes narrowed in on the fifth year. Mya groaned and James hopped down off of the table. **_

"_**Professor McGonagall, how are you today?" James asked sucking up **_

"_**I'm doing just fine Mr. Potter, until I saw you up there on my table." The teacher's eyes didn't soften up on the boy **_

_**Despite the fact she had a hard shell Professor McGonagall actually liked James. She was quite good friends with his father and thought the boy was a handful, but deep down he was a good kid. Albus and Lily were sweethearts and anyone who knew them loved them. **_

_**I was proving something to Mya, Professor. I was defending our House founder, Godric Gryffindor." James insisted **_

"_**Mr. Potter just stay off of my table." Professor McGonagall instructed before walking back up to the long table in front of the Great Hall **_

_**James raised his eyebrows and smirked at the admiring students. **_

"_**I'll never understand how you get away with everything James." A girl sighed in admiration **_

"_**Well we all can't be the sons and daughters of Harry Potter." James sighed soaking himself into the popularity **_

"_**Well I'm his daughter, but you don't see me showing off, or even Albus showing off." Lily muttered under her breath and rolled her eyes **_

"_**You're little Lily, once you start dating it'll all start up for you. People will love you, because you're Harry Potter's daughter." James smirked patting her on the head**_

"_**People don't want other people to love them, just because they have famous relatives. Most people fall in love, for personality. Look at Rose and Scorpius." Mya said rolling her eyes **_

"_**My dear Mya, when are you going to wake up and see that life is no fantasy? People marry for fame now a days." James laughed finally plopping down in his seat "One day I'm sure my wife will marry me for money."**_

"_**Did your mum marry your dad because he was Harry Potter? No; she married him because she loved him. I don't see why you would marry someone because they swoon all over you James." Mya snapped crossing her arms **_

_**James ignored her and reach forward to grab a piece of bread but before he could grab it a letter dropped onto his lap and all of the food disappeared before him. **_

"_**Dame it! Hedwig what was so important?" He snapped taking the note off of the owl's leg**_

_**She nipped at James' fingers but hooted happily when Mya pet her. Lily leaned across the table and pet Hedwig as well. 'Hey Hedwig do you have anything for me?" The snowy white owl glared at the young red-head and Lily sat back in her seat with a huff. **_

"_**She's my owl Lily. What makes you think she would of even brought you anything?" James asked rolling his eyes as he opened up the note **_

"_**Who's it from?" Mya asked peering over his shoulder**_

_**James looked at the note that was scrolled out with loopy letter, defiantly a girl. **_

_**James meet me out at the owlery as soon as breakfast is over. We need to talk. **_

"**Who's that?" She asked, her eyes narrowing in on the piece of paper **

"**Don't know." James said shrugging his shoulders **

"**Probably another admirer." Tyler laughed **

"**Is that another love note?" Harper asked looking up from her conversation with Sam **

"**Who knows could be a boy." Mya said snatching the note out of James' hands**

"**Look at the handwriting Mya. It's clearly a girl and she wants James." Tyler insisted leaning over James and taking the note out of her hands **

**James looked back in forth between his two best friends. The one that he had known since he was in dippers and the other one that he had known since the first day of Hogwarts. He grabbed the paper from Tyler and stuffed in his robes. **

"**It's not my fault girls want me and spill their hearts out onto the paper." James smirked **

**Mya rolled her eyes. "And that makes you what the keeper of hearts?" **

"**More like the king of hearts." Tyler laughed bowing to his friend **

"**Don't get him started." Mya snapped **

"**Just go meet the girl James and we want to hear all about it during potions." Tyler said pushing James up and out of the Gryffindor table **

"**I really don't want to hear about it." Mya muttered under her breath as James walked away **

**Tyler wrapped his arm around her. "Don't be a party pooper Mya." **

"**I bet you 50 sickles that it was Kaylee. That girl's such a stalker. She was staring at him all through Charms last week." Mya said pushing Tyler's arm off of her **

"**And I bet it's a new girl. Plenty of girls through themselves at him." Tyler said he stuck his hand out to Mya, pushing her book onto the table. "I bet you 60 sickles that it's a new girl." **

"**Tyler's going to win." Sam said looking in-between the two teens **

"**I don't think so. Kaylee was staring at James in Charms." Harper noted as the group headed back up to the common room **

"**And you know that how?" Tyler asked **

"**While you and James were charming your quills to write on people, I was bored and looked around the room. I found her staring at him and she kept glaring at me." Mya answered shrugging her shoulders **

"**Well you're going to feel like a fool when you owe me 60 sickles." Tyler said reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady "May the king of hearts strike again and make me 60 sickles richer." **


	8. Chapter 7: Owls and Questionable Crushes

What do you guys think of James so far? And Mya? What about Lily? She's one of my favorites. I love Lily I think she's such a sweetheart, and meddles because she loves her brother. Anyways please review and tell me which character is your favorite. Please!

Chapter Seven: Owls and Questionable Crushes

James enjoyed having a free period first thing in the morning. They had several free periods to start studying their OWLS that were later in the year. James knew that he had no interest in studying and neither did Tyler. Only The Ravenclaws studied now and the over achievers like Mya and the prefect Harper. As he made his way up to the owlery and tried to imagine who was waiting for him. Nearly every girl in every year wanted to be with him. He didn't understand why Mya was giving him such a cold shoulder. Tyler had gotten a kick out of the note, but Mya didn't seem happy about it at all.

He walked up the steps of the owlery and at first he didn't see anyone. He walked into the owlery and saw a black haired girl waiting. Her back was turned to him, but James knew who it was almost imminently. Her blue and silver scarf hung loosely around her neck and James could tell her body anywhere. He started to back out of the owlery, but the owls started to hoot and the girl spun around.

"James." She cooed

"What do you want Kaylee?" James asked glancing at the fifteen year old girl before him

"I want you back James. I don't know what I did. I kissed you and then next thing I knew you were breaking up with me." Kaylee said grabbing James' hand. "I can give you everything you ever wanted. I'll give you everything I have."

"I really think I want to sleep with a whore like you? Kaylee, I broke up with you because of how attached you were to me. I'm fifteen, I may seem like it but I'm not in a rush to sleep with any girl yet that throws herself at me. Maybe if I find a hot one, but it defiantly wouldn't be you. You're way to clingy. If all you wanted to talk to me was about getting back together then the answers no." James said starting to walk out

Kaylee grabbed his arm. There were tears running out of her beautiful brown eyes. "This is all Mya's fault. She hates me. She hated me from the start and never wanted us to be together. She told me herself that she wanted you for herself."

"That's biggest lie I've ever heard in my life and I grew up with George Weasley as an uncle. Why don't you get over yourself and move on." James snapped pulling out of Kaylee's grasp

"You'll be sorry for this James Sirius Potter! I will make you pay and you will be mine!" Kaylee screamed as James disappeared out of the owlery

How dare she blame it on Mya. Mya was supportive of all of his girlfriends. She even told James that she liked Kaylee.

"_James I can't stand your girlfriend. She treats Lily and Albus like crap. You're supposed to stand up for them." Mya snapped splashing ink all over the table _

"_She's an amazing girl once you get to know her." He sighed he mind on Kaylee _

"_Just like you wanted me to get to know Olivia. The one that tried to hex me, because she thought that you were cheating on her with me." _

"_Girls wont have to worry about me cheating on them with you. We'll always be buddies. Although if I wanted to get a girl off of my back I could tell them I was dating you. You'd play along wouldn't you?" James asked smirking at his friend, who was trying to finish letter _

Lily plopped down on the couch next to Mya. The brunette was trying to finish up her History paper that was supposed to be 14 inches long. Lily looked over the paper and then took out a pad of her own as she started to write a letter home to her parents.

"Do you think it was Kaylee that James went to meet?"

"That girl's crazy. I bet it was her and James is going to have to face her and explain to her why he broke up with her."

"Do you really think James will do that?" Lily laughed, knowing her brother wasn't the one to give girls an explanation

"No but I do think it was Kaylee and I've got 60 sickles on the line so I hope I'm right. I need that money for when I go to Hogsmeade. Frank and Alice's birthday is coming up." Mya sighed pushing her bangs out of her face

The young red head looked around to see if the two girls were alone. There were a few other Gryffindors in the common room, but they were all out of earshot. 'Mya can I ask you something?'

Mya looked up from her paper. "What's wrong Lily?"

"Do you like that Eli boy?"

Mya let out a laugh and several of the Gryffindors looked at her. "Eli? Eli Wood?"

"I don't think James likes him. He was telling me how he went to visit you in the hospital and Delilah knocked you out and how Eli was there." Lily explained twisting her fingers. Lily knew that Mya liked James and she always hoped that James would come to his senses and fall in love with Mya like they all wanted him to.

"I don't know if I like Eli like that yet Lil." She blushed knowing exactly that she was starting to develop a crush on the young Wood boy

"But I thought you liked James!" Lily proclaimed jumping out of her seat upset

"Lily." Mya hissed "Do you want the whole castle to hear you?"

The red head took her seat and grumbled to herself.

"I will always like James, but I don't want to get hurt. Look it all the girls James' gone after they've all turned into sluts and I don't want to become that." Mya said looking back down at her paper

"You think James turned those girls into sluts?" Lily asked shocked at what her brother's best friend was saying

"They want to gain his attention somehow." She responded shrugging her shoulders

A bell rang off in the distance and Mya stood up. "I have to get to class. I'll see you at lunch Lily."

Mya met James and Tyler outside of the dungeon. Tyler had his arms crossed and James didn't look to pleased.

"There you are. He made me wait until you showed up." Tyler sighed crossing his arms

"I was trying to finish out paper." Mya snapped at Tyler. She turned to James as she readjusted her bag on her shoulder. "So?"

"Kaylee wanted to get back together with me-" James started

"Yes! I told you so. Fork over the sickles Jordan!" Mya laughed sticking out her hand

"You took a bet on me?" James asked looking back and forth between his friends

"A bet that I won." Mya smirked

"I'll give you your money later. I want to hear the rest of the story. There must have been a catch." Tyler said

"She thought I wanted to have sex." Mya gasped and James gave her a look. "I said no of course."

"I wouldn't have. Kaylee's hot." Tyler muttered under his breath

"Why don't you date her then?" James snapped "She's a clingy nutshell if you ask me. She blamed Mya for me breaking up with her."

"Me?"

"Yeah she said you were plotting against her from the start." James laughed wrapping his arm around Mya's waist. He missed her breathing become sharper and her heart jump. "You'll always be my best friend nothing will change that."

Mya sighed as James unwound his arm and walked into the dungeons. Of course they wouldn't change. James only goes after the ones that do all the work. They show interest first and he just plays with them. Mya thought his game would get tiring after awhile, but year after year James kept playing his stupid heartbreak game. He kept check of how many girls he dated and how many hearts he owned. Mya knew that he had a notepad in his trunk that had a tally. He had always been missing one heart though in the tally. The heart he knew nothing about. The heart of Mya Hannah Longbottom.


	9. Chapter 8: Team Bonding

Chapter Eight: Team Bonding

Mya looked up from her History notes as the bell rang. James and Tyler were behind her messing with their cauldron. No one took noticed that the two of them were throwing paper airplanes around the room. Even the Slytherins weren't paying attention to the pair near them. Everyone packed up and walked out to head to their next class. Only Mya, Harper, Tyler and James were the last ones in the room, even Professor Binns had disappeared.

"I hate having History as the last period of the day." Harper complained crossing her arms

James sent a paper airplane zooming past the girls' ears. He laughed as Tyler then pointed his wand at the plane and it burst into flames. The two girls rolled their eyes and crossed their arms waiting for the boys to finish with their trick.

"Will you two hurry up. We have practice tonight James after dinner; which is about to start any second now." Mya said looking back and forth between Tyler and James

"Hold your horses Mya. We're having fun. Dinner can wait." Tyler laughed

"Are you two ever going to grow up?" Harper asked

"Only when we're forced to. What's the fun in growing up? We have two years left here and then we're forced into the "real" world as my mum and dad say. Let us enjoy our time here Harper; and if anyone get's hurt remember our most important rule-" Tyler said smirking over at James who held up his hand like he was taking a pledge and the two boys spoke in perfect sync. "When it all goes wrong blame the first person you see that's not involved."

"That way they can't defend themselves and they look like idiots." James explained letting out a snicker

"The only idiots I see is the two of you." Harper snapped who had fallen for their tricks more than once

"Harsh Harper." Tyler laughed

"Watch you'll end up falling in love with one of us Harper. It happened to my Aunt Hermione." James teased batting his eyelashes

"No girl in their sane mind would want to fall in love with the two of you arrogant pricks." Harper snapped before storming out of the room

"She loves me." Tyler joked grabbing another plane and chucking it

"Could you be any blinder?" Mya asked raising her eyebrows

"Is that true Mya? That we're arrogant pricks?" James asked seeming upset by Harper's words

"Well…"

James let out a laugh. "Who am I trying to kid. I don't care what that girl thinks. I don't need the authority breathing down my neck. I have you and that's bad enough."

"Gee thanks James. That means a lot." Mya mumbled

"Dude I'm starving; let's go to the Great Hall." Tyler said before setting the last plane on fire

The boys finally packed up their belongings and walked out of the room. Mya kept in pace right next to James as the two boys talked about the upcoming Quidditch match against Slytherin. They came into the Great Hall and as soon as the other students heard their footsteps their heads spun to the trio. James and Tyler held their heads up high, but Mya saw her father's glare and slunk her way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Where were you? The Headmistress gave us a long lecture about the upcoming game." Lily hissed

"What about it?" Mya asked her ears perking up, hoping that the game wasn't going to be canceled

"The whole school has to go. The Slytherins weren't very happy about it." Sam blurted out just as Lily opened her mouth to answer her brother

"Don't you think it's odd that the whole school has to go? Most kids don't even show up when their own house is playing. What makes McGonagall think that everyone will come?" Mya pointed out

"Everyone should come and see us kick Ravenclaw's butt." James said sticking his spoon into the mashed potatoes that appeared before him

"I wouldn't be so sure James. I heard Ravenclaw got an excellent new seeker." Colin said

"I'm undefeated Colin or have you forgotten that. I don't think that he'll beat me." James said

"I heard it was a girl." Clarisse said piped in before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice

James laughed. "Even better. There's no way a girl could beat me."

"Don't be so sure of yourself James. Lily's beaten you once I do believe." Hugo said

"That's with the family Hugo, it doesn't count." James mumbled under his breath

"Don't forget we have practice right after this. I talked to Professor McGonagall we can only be on the field for an hour so let's make the best of it." Sam instructed the team before digging into her own meal

Soon the meal was over and all the students were filtering out of the Great Hall. The Gryffindor Quidditch team were rushing out, except for Mya and James. Harper stood back with Mya and watched James flirt with a group of Ravenclaws.

"You know he's oblivious right. I'm sure he would love you if he knew you loved him." Harper said patting Mya's back

"James is incapable of loving; you and I both know that Harper. I'd rather not get my heart broken by him. This way my heart is broken, but it's a lot less painful in the long run then if he would cheat on me." Mya said shrugging her shoulders. "I mean look at him. He flirts with all of those girls and I bet he doesn't even know any of their names. James acts like love is some game that he's the master of. I don't want to be another pawn."

"You're better than that. You better get to practice before Sam blows a gasket. I have to go check on the first years." Harper said smiling before exciting the Great Hall

Mya took one look back at James and then walked out to the Quidditch pitch. She walked into the changing rooms and found everyone getting changed.

"There you are! Where's James?" Sam asked marching over to Mya. "I told everyone to be here!"

"I'm right here Sam. I just arrived a few minutes behind everyone else." Mya said

"Where's James then? You two are friends!" Sam screeched "Our first game is coming up! I would like to take the cup home for my last year in Hogwarts!"

"He's probably off snogging two girls at once." Colin laughed

"Don't Colin." Mya said

"She's right Colin, it was more like snogging three and the telling another one she had to watch." Clarisse snickered

"I was only snogging one girl thank you very much. I snog one and then leave the others wanting more." Colin said trying to impersonate James

"Oh James please take me and make me yours. I want to be Mrs. James Potter." Clarisse cackled throwing herself at Colin's feet

Dylan and Delilah stood watching the older kids speechless. Sam groaned knowing there wasn't going to be any way to stop them and Mya ignored them as she started to get dressed in her uniform.

"Is he really all that bad?" Dylan asked

"YES!" Sam, Clarisse and Colin shouted at once

"Oh." The third year fell silent

"I'm glad we can bond over how a person James is." Mya grumbled pulling her pads on

"Well it's something we can all agree on, James is an arrogant-"

"Selfish-"

"Don't forget narcissistic-"

"Prat." Colin finally finished

"Ah team bonding." Clarisse laughed as she grabbed her broom

"We'll just start without him. Smith, Robbins when he comes target him with the bludger." Sam instructed

Before she could reach the door James burst in with a giant smirk on his face. Sam looked pissed.

"Where the hell where you Potter?" Sam screamed

"Guess what guys! I have a girlfriend." James sang

"Oh great." Clarisse mumbled

"Who James?" Mya asked as she grabbed her broom

"Bailey Blood."

Several brooms fell to the floor and Colin's mouth flew open.

"Bailey?" Delilah asked "Isn't she a Slytherin?"

Her last words were drowned out by Mya's screams. "WHAT?"

"I'm dating Bailey Blood." James said the smiling never leaving his face

"Let me at him, let me at him!" Mya snarled as Colin held her firm by her waist

Sam looked at her arguing team and sighed as she rubbed her temples. Mya was struggling to get out of Colin's arms and James was off on a planet of his own. Clarisse was yelling at James as well. While Dylan and Delilah looked completely lost.

"Practice is canceled. We'll work tomorrow." She sighed before walking out of the changing room, leaving the rest of her arguing team behind her.

Check out my poll on my profile page and vote will you!


	10. Chapter 9: I'd Lie

Chapter Nine: I'd Lie

Mya felt stunned after ripping herself out of Colin's arms and out of the changing rooms. She didn't blame Sam for canceling practice; everyone wanted to beat James upside the head with a bludger. How could he be dating Bailey Blood? Every Gryffindor hated Bailey. She made it her biggest goal in life to make them miserable. Bailey was beautiful, Mya would give her that. She had long dark brown hair that flowed behind her in perfect motion, that seemed to keep the males in the school, in some kind of trance. Bailey's eyes were the same exact color of chocolate. If she didn't try and humiliate Mya every time they met, she would actually think Bailey was a sweet girl. Looks could be quite deceiving.

"Hey!"

Mya had been so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice that she had bumped into someone. She blinked and saw Albus trying to pick all of his books up. She blushed and bent down trying to help him pick his books up.

"Oh Albus I'm sorry. I didn't even see you. Here let me help you." Mya said handing Albus one of the books that she had picked up

"It's alright Mya. Are you okay? It looks like you're about ready to cry." Albus asked looking at her

"I'm fine Albus, we just had an…interesting practice." Mya replied biting her lip

"Let me guess you found out about Bailey?" Albus asked slightly tipping his head so he was staring directly into her eyes

Mya blinked trying to take in what he said. "How did you know about her? It just happened?"

"Bailey came barging into the common room when I was trying to finish my Potions with Scorpius. She was announcing it at the top of her lungs. If you ask me those two deserve each other. They're both about as vain as in come." Albus commented. He didn't notice Mya twitch uncomfortably.

"I don't get what girls find attractive about him. He's a twit." Albus muttered

"Maybe that's what they find attractive about him Albus. Girls are weird." Mya said shrugging her shoulders "Wait Mya, do you like James?" Albus asked, his eyebrows raised when he already knew the answer

"No!" Mya almost shouted. She blushed and then looked around. "Umm I need to get back to the common room Albus. I'll catch you around." Mya said before taking off

"What does she see in him?" Albus asked himself watching Mya run around the corner

Albus knew it wasn't looks. He looked exactly like his older brother, except for the fact he inherited his grandmother's eyes. It defiantly wasn't his brain, James was about as intelligent as a rock. Lily told him that she over heard Mya telling James that a bag of rocks was smarter than him. His personality wasn't all that great either. The only thing James really seemed to care about was girls, other than her that is.

"Hey little bro!"

Albus spun around and found James before him. He unfortunately spun into his brother, causing all of his books to spill to the ground again. He sighed and started to pick the books up.

"Whoa there boy. Caught up in your thoughts?" James laughed

"You have no idea James." Albus sighed from below as he picked his books up

"Was Albus thinking of a girl?" James asked starting to tease his younger brother. He rumpled his hair, causing Albus to drop his books again. "You know Albus it's about time you got a girlfriend."

"I'm thirteen!"

"And I had thirteen girlfriends if not more by the time I was thirteen." James replied rolling his eyes "So who's the girl you've been thinking about?"

"No one James. Just cut it out, I don't like anyone. Let's leave it."

"You're a horrible liar James. Now let me get back to my common room." Albus snapped walking away

"Run away like the coward you are Albus! No wonder you weren't put in Gryffindor. You can't even ask a girl out!" James yelled after his fast moving brother

By the time James got to the Gryffindor common room, he was in a bad mood. It didn't make him feel any better to see Eli Wood outside of the portrait talking to Mya. The Fat Lady of course wouldn't let him in, so Eli and Mya were on the staircase talking before a perfect or teacher caught them and from the looks of Mya's smile, they were flirting. He grinded his teeth together and walked by them figuring they were talking about school or something. He stopped when he heard his name though.

"I don't get why James would want to date her though."

"Maybe he sees something in her that you don't see Mya."

"Yeah, I'm- James!" Mya suddenly saw him and her face turned beat red

Eli looked back and forth between Mya and James, gave her a small smile, whispered something in her ear and disappeared down the castle steps. James glared at his back and then looked at Mya.

"What was that about?" He asked his blushing friend

"Nothing, we were just talking." Mya insisted

"Oh yeah. About me." James snapped

"Actually James it was more like your new _girlfriend. _I don't understand why you would want to go out with her."

"Believe it or not Mya you don't know everything about me." James huffed

"James I've know you since we were little. I know you swear you're never going to fall in love. You tell me about all your dreams and hopes. I know all your favorite songs. You use the same jokes over and I know all the lines. You don't tell anyone but you can play guitar, quite well. Your favorite color used to be green until Teddy convinced you only evil people like the color green. I know everything about you James." Mya said crossing her arms

James sucked his breath in. "Well you must not know everything, or you would know why I'm dating Bailey."

"Is it like all the others James? For their looks? I know it's not Bailey's charm. She's got as much charm as a poisonous flower." Mya spat

"Personally I just think you're jealous." James said

"Of her? There's nothing to be jealous about! I have a family member that used to be a Death Eater. Big whoopee! My dad killed Nagini, which helped your dad." Mya said

"Will you two quiet down." The Fat Lady said interrupting the two arguing teens

"Stay out of this!" James and Mya snapped at the same time

"Well I never." The Fat Lady responded in a huff before disappearing out of the portrait

"Now we're not going to get in by curfew. Nice going James!" Mya said

"How is this my fault? You're just as much to blame as me Miss. Longbottom."

Mya's lip curled. "Don't you dare call me that! Maybe someone will come out and see where we are until then, you sleep over there and I will be over there." Mya said pointing to two different sides of the empty photo frame

"I'm not sleeping on the floor." James said looking down as Mya settled herself down

"Well the Fat Lady's gone, so I don't see us getting inside any time soon." Mya snapped shivering

"Maybe we could huddle together, you know to keep warm." James suggested slowly inching towards Mya

"Stay!" Mya instructed, not turning around to look at James

"You know I think Albus had got a crush on a girl." James said trying to start up a new conversation

Mya snorted. "James he's not a baby. He's had crushes before. Mostly on me James. Are you blind or something. Nearly everyone knew that."

James sat gapping at the teen across from him. "What? No!"

"Everyone lies about their crushes James. You never saw him staring at me, when we would play in the pond?" Mya asked finally turning around and looking at James

"No I'm sorry to say but I don't stare at the people that my little brother has interest in."

"Even if that girl is your best friend?" Mya asked

"Like you'd ever get with Albus. Or anyone at that matter. You don't really seem like the dating type." James commented

Mya lost the color in her face. "I can't believe you said that."

"It's not like you've found anyone to date." James pointed out

"Did you ever think it's because I don't like anyone!" Mya snapped "You know what I'm going to go talk to the Headmistress. Maybe she can get the Fat Lady back so we can go to bed and I don't have to talk to you."

"Mya don't be like that, I didn't mean it!" James called but she only gave him a glare in response and walked away down the stairs

James sat there in silence banging his head up against the wall. He felt so stupid. When ever he tries to talk to Mya about relationships she just blows up in his face. He heard the portrait door open behind him and a figure walked out.

"There you are James. We've been looking all over for you. Where's Mya?"

James looked up and saw Harper standing before him. Of course she would have to be the one to find him. Her with her straight brown hair pulled back, her pink pajamas and wand grasped tightly in her hand. He glared up at Harper.

"What happened?" Harper asked noting that the Fat Lady was gone

"Mya and I got in a fight and _she _well we, insulted her and she left. Locking us out." James answered looking at the empty portrait

"And Mya's where then?"

"Went to go talk to McGonagall." James shrugged

Harper was about to respond, but a light shinned over her and James stopping her words from coming out. Professor McGonagall was standing in front of them with Mya by her side.

"Mr. Potter I hear you and Miss. Longbottom drove the Fat Lady away." Professor McGonagall said shinning her wand in James' face

"We yelled at her to stay out of our business and you know how she gets. She takes everything personal." James huffed

"Well I'm sure we can call her back. Alright wake up everyone!" Professor McGonagall called to the surrounding portraits

"Put your wand out." One of the older portraits snapped

"I need the Fat Lady. As soon as we find her, the sooner you can all go back to sleep." She informed all of them

Within ten minutes all of the portraits were searching for the Fat Lady. When some of the portraits came back without any information they would glare at the three young Gryffindor students, before heading back out again. After twenty minutes a reluctant Fat Lady was once again in her portrait.

"Are you going to be respectful now?" She asked crossing her arms

"Of course." Mya said while James muttered under his breath "No."

"Password?" She asked

"Pig's Snout."

The door swung open and the three fifth years walked into the common room. Lily and Tyler were the first ones to reach them. Lily hugged James and then Mya. Tyler just gave Harper a smirk and then looked at James.

"What happened to you?"

"Got in a fight with the Fat Lady."

"Innocent Longbottom got in a fight?"

"With James not the Fat Lady." Mya snapped "Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed

Harper guided Lily up the stairs and followed Mya as well, leaving James and Tyler alone in the common room. After Harper made sure Lily was in bed she took Mya to their room. All of their other roommates were asleep.

"Mya are you okay? You look like you want to cry." Harper asked sitting on the edge of Mya's bed

"He told me that I don't seem like the dating type. Like no guys wants to date me." Mya said her bottom lip was trembling

"Mya you know if anyone asks if you love James-"

"I'd lie." Mya sighed "Because he wouldn't care."

**Hey guys thanks for all my subscribers so far and those who comment. I kind of like this chapter. I was listening to I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. I really think that it describes Mya and James' relationship from Mya's point of vies. It really makes my day to see what you guys think of my story. I judge when I should upload a new chapter based on how many reviews I get. Thank for all of you that voted, don't forget to do that. If you like you can comment and tell me who you voted for. So far the votes are: James- 8, Albus- 4, Eli- 1 and none of them- 0. Please keep voting you guys. In a few chapters I'll post the results and them put up another poll. Hope to here from you. **


	11. Chapter 10: Since Diapers

Chapter Ten: Since Diapers…

James wandered through the halls of Hogwarts trying to figure out how to get Mya to speak to him. She hadn't been very happy with him and he didn't blame her. The two of them had growing apart lately and he didn't want that. Mya had been his best friend since they were in diapers. James didn't want to lose her as a friend. They had so many memorizes together and it would be a shame to have them all fade away to where they meant nothing to the two of them.

"_James you're going to get us in trouble." Mya whispered looking around the room _

_James was fiddling with the door knob trying to open it with a bobby pin. Even at five years old the boy was a trouble maker. Neville had locked the two kids out of the cupboard and James decided that he wanted a cookie. He claimed that he wanted Mya to be his look out while he picked the lock. _

"_Shh Mya. I've got this. Uncle George told me that he and my Uncle Fred used to pick locks all the time. In fact the busted my dad out of his house once and all of his school stuff with a bobby pin." James said _

_After a few minutes of pick locking James finally got the cupboard open. The two of them shared a triumphant glance and then dug into the cookie jar. After a few minutes Alice walked into the kitchen and saw the two five year olds in the cookie jar. _

"_What are you two doing?" _

"_Eating." Mya said shrugging her shoulders _

"_How did you two get in there? Dad locked it." Alice asked looking back and forth between the kids that had cookie crumbs all over their faces _

"_I've got the magic fingers!" James sung at the top of his lungs sending Mya into a fit of laughter _

The memory made James smile. The two of them were quite rebellious when they were little. Growing up Albus was always on their tail.

_The Potters were staying at the Burrow with their cousins and Mya's family. James and Mya were sitting in the pond while Albus sat on the edge. Both of the seven year olds were swimming in the pond and having a splashing fight. _

"_James do you think we should invite Albus to play?" Mya asked James looking over at Albus who was reading _

"_He doesn't know how to swim Mya." _

"_Well maybe we can teach him them. Your mum and dad said we're a great team." Mya laughed swimming towards Albus. She put his book down and grabbed his hand. "Come on Al lets go." _

"_But Mya…I don't know how to swim." Albus protested trying to get out of her grasp as they started walking into the pond _

"_Come on we're going to teach you. It'll be okay Albus." Mya said pulling him out a little bit farther. She turned to James. "James come on I need your help."_

"_I don't think this is going to go very well." James said looking down at his brother. He helped Mya support Albus' body up though and by the end out the day, though they were soaked from head to toe, together they had taught Albus how to swim. _

James' favorite memory was one that most people wouldn't of guessed. He didn't remember it well, but his Teddy often teased him about it. He knew Mya didn't remember it.

"_Oh James look at these pictures of you and Mya." Ginny said showing the album to her son _

"_Mum why is there a bunch of flowers in Mya's hand?" James asked looking close at the photo album _

"_Aww you don't remember your first wedding James?" Teddy asked plopping down on the couch next to James _

"_What are you talking about?" James asked looking at his god-brother_

"_You and Mya got "married". It was a cute little wedding. You had all your stuffed animals lined up and you had a gnome be your pastor." Teddy laughed _

"_Is that me kissing her!" James asked looking at another photo _

"_It was so sweet James. The two of you were so cute." Ginny said hugging her son _

"_Who saw this?" James asked blushing _

"_Just your mum and me, oh and Victorie." Teddy replied _

"_This never leaves the room." James blushed before taking the photo album _

_Once he was in his room, James locked the door and looked through the photo album. It had so many pictures of him and Mya. One of them being a baby pictures. _

James sighed and walked into the Great Hall for dinner. Things seemed so quiet without Mya talking to him. Tyler was to busy flirting with Harper and not getting anywhere.

"_Mya guess what!" _

_She looked up from her potions book and looked at him. "What is it? You look like you're going to pee yourself." _

"_I got a girlfriend! Olivia Corning!" James said laughing as he plopped down on the couch next to his friend _

"_That Hufflepuff girl, that's a year older than you? Don't you think you're a little young to be having a girlfriend?" She asked finally looking up _

"_I'm twelve. I can have a girlfriend." James protested with a huge smirk on his face _

"James?"

A voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Lily was looking at him. He shook his head and started to play with his food.

"James are you okay? You haven't eaten anything." Lily said glancing at her brother's plate

"I'm fine Lily. Just not hungry." James muttered

Soon dinner was over and James hadn't eaten anything. Lily watched as he plopped down on the couch not moving. She walked over to her brother holding a vial hoping that maybe it would help him.

"James I have a class project that I need help on for potions will you drink this for me?" Lily asked waving the vial full of a green liquid in front of her older brother's eyes. James eyed the potion and gave Lily a glance. "It's not poisonous. I sent some home for dad too. I just need to see what you see."

"It's not going to hurt me?"

"No James." Lily rolled her eyes

"Alright hand it over."

James uncorked to potion and chugged all of it till there wasn't a drop left. He looked at Lily with raised eyebrows expecting something to happen to him. James felt his eyelids getting heavy and suddenly felt tired. Lily watched as her older brother fell asleep on the couch. She took out one of her quills and a piece of parchment and pulled a seat up next to her sleeping brother. Mya and Harper walked into the common room and stopped when they saw the two Potters.

"Lily what are you doing?" Mya asked the young red head

"Project for potions." Lily responded, her eyes not leaving her brother

"And your brother is sleeping why?" Harper asked looking down at James

"It's part of the project." Lily said finally looking at the two girls behind her

"Okay then. We'll leave you to your project." Harper said pulling Mya away to their room

Once Mya and Harper were gone, Lily turned her attention back to James. "Alright, let's see into the mind of James Potter."

**Note 1: Well this shows James' softer side. Someone told me that they didn't like the story and they thought I should quit, but I feel like I have enough of you guys like my story, so I'm going to keep going. Note 2: I feel bad. I think I've been giving off the impression that James is a bad guy. He's really not. He gives off the appearance as an arrogant jerk, but deep down he's really caring. He's gone all of his life being Harry Potter's son and being popular for something he never did. Girls throw themselves at him trying to get with him. Mya's been his best friend through thick and thin. She's like an extended sister, and James sometimes takes her friendship for granite. But he is a caring guy, he supposed to make you hate him sometimes. He's going to make Mya cry, but at the end of the she still loves him no matter what? **


	12. Chapter 11: Lily's Potion

Chapter Eleven: Lily's Potion

James opened his eyes and found Mya above him. She had a smile on his face and he guessed that he was forgiven. He looked around and realized Lily was no where to be found.

"Mya where's my sister?" James asked sitting up and swinging his legs over the couch and Mya sat down next to her friend

Mya's face went pale. "Everyone's gone James. They all left as soon as they could. I couldn't leave you behind though. There's someone in the castle."

"Where are all the teachers? Where's your father?" James cried jumping up

"They're all gone. I didn't know what to do. Everyone disappeared." Mya responded, her bottom lip trembling

"Mya, Lily gave me this strange potion, what did it do to me?" James asked, his thoughts drifting back to his little sister

"That silly old thing? It made you sleep." Mya laughed

"I can't believe everyone's gone." James said glancing around the common room

"James we have to leave, but before we do, can we talk?" Mya asked looking James in the eyes

"There's someone inside of Hogwarts and you want to _talk_?" James asked gawking at his best friend

"James this is important. It's something I've always needed to tell you, and if we die I couldn't live with myself if I never told you." Mya muttered under her breath.

"If this is about you losing my lucky quill I forgive you." James said standing up and starting to pace as he thought about what was going on

"James it's not about your stupid quill." Mya said "It's about something else."

"Well go on. We don't have all day. We have to figure out how to get out of here." James said stopping his pacing for a few seconds to look at his friend

Mya took a deep breath and stood up. She walked over to James and took his hands. "James, since we were little I've always-"

Mya didn't get a chance to respond for the entrance to the common room flew open and several figures burst into the common room. James and Mya sprung apart and Mya threw her body to the ground as a spell flew towards them.

"How'd you get in here?" James shouted at the figures before them

There were about three figures standing in the common room. They were all adults and James couldn't recognize any of them. The only women laughed and pointed her wand at James. His eyes enlarged and Mya yanked him down with a whimper.

"Who are they?" James asked her as they hid behind a table

"I don't know James." She said

"We have to fight back. Where's your wand?" She pulled it out and showed it to him "On the count of three we'll burst out and stun them."

"You're crazy!"

"One…."

"James you can't be serious!"

"Two…."

"You are insane, you're going to get us killed!"

"Three!"

James jumped over the table and pointed his wand at the nearest figure. Mya was right behind him and covered his back. Mya was facing the girl and James was facing the other two guys. The two teens were back to back and had their wands gripped tightly in their hands.

"You can't possibly think we're going to make it." Mya whispered to him

"Yes we can." James said, his knuckles were starting to turn white and Mya's breaths were starting to come out faster and tears started to roll down her face.

"James before we die, I just want to say that I…I love you."

James froze after that. He spun around just in time to see Mya give him a small smile. Everything happened fast after that. James heard the killing curse come out of the women's mouth. Before he could dive in front of Mya or reflect the spell, Mya was knocked backwards off of her feet.

"NO!"

James screamed and the whole world seemed to stop around him. His breathing came harder and hot tears started to form in his eyes. Mya's eyes were open still in shock. Her last tear was still on her cheek as a permanent reminder of her last words. James hugged his best friends body.

"Please don't be dead Mya. You can't be dead." He whispered into her hair

The world around him was slowly disappearing. He blacked out as the figures came closer to him, laughing.

James sat up with a start screaming. Lily's eyes opened wide and she fell over in her seat. James felt his head and wiped the sweat away. Lily picked herself up and sat down next to her brother.

"What did you see James?" Lily asked softly

"Mya dying…" He answered shaking his head

"I thought so. I heard you screaming in your sleep." Lily nodded

"What was that thing Lily? What did it do?" James asked finally looking over at his sister

"James, that potion. It brings out your worst nightmare and makes it come to life."

**Based on this picture ****.com/gallery/?offset=24/d2yak7f****. It's really Hermione and Bellatrix, but I changed it so it works for James' dream. Sorry I couldn't wait to put this chapter up. It's one of my favorites. Oh and the poll **

**James-13, Albus-5, Eli-2, None of them-0. **


	13. Chapter 12: Denial

Chapter Twelve: Denial is the First Step to Acceptation

"My worst nightmare?" James repeated "No, no, no."

"James it's what Professor Slughorn told us, and may I mention he says I take after my namesake. Apparently Grandma Lily was talented at potions." Lily gushed

"Lily…I'm going to bed." James said before jumping off of the couch and ran off to his room

"Denial." Lily sung under her breath

The weeks started to go by and James was a lot quieter and everyone started to notice. Albus and Lily were starting to grow worried about their older brother. Tyler and Mya started to wonder about their friend. Harper asked Lily about the potion and in tears Lily explained the potions purpose. Harper finally convinced Mya to go talk to her friend. Mya found James sitting out in the court yard with his broom sitting by his legs.

"James? Are you alright?"

"I broke up with Bailey."

"Is that what your so upset about? James I've never seen you like this before. I'm really worried about you, well we all are." Mya said

"I'm sorry Mya, about what I said the last time we talked. I never got to say that." James told his friend

"Oh James, I forgive you. Please start eating again. You look sick and pale." Mya explained biting her bottom lip

"I've just been so distract with a dream I had." James sighed

"Lily's potion. Harper confronted her about it. We saw you asleep on the couch. Lily said the dream brought out your worst night mares. You might want to talk to her, she blames herself for you acting like this." Mya told him "What was your worst nightmare?"

"It was…I…um…nothing." James finally said

"James you know that you can tell me, right?" Mya asked looking at her friend

"I know. It was just really painful." James replied

Mya sighed and blew a hair out of her face. She wasn't used to James not sharing with her. They used to share everything when they were little. Out of all of his family he felt closest to Mya, but over the past few years the two had been starting to distance little by little and the past few weeks had been a hard hit. Mya wanted her best friend back. She knew he wasn't perfect and he was a little vain, but that's how he had been all of his life, and she didn't know any different.

"You know we have our first game coming up this weekend. That's something to look forward to. It's against Ravenclaw and like you said, I'm sure we're going to kick their butts."

"James there you are!" Albus shouted as he raced towards his brother still wearing his Quidditch uniform "Dad's been writing me and Lily all worried about you. Lily apparently wrote his a letter and there were tear stains on it. He said he's been trying to reach you-oh hey Mya."

"Albus." Mya said nodding at the third year who was blushing. "James, I'll talk to you in the common room."

She took one final look at her friend and then walked off. Albus sat down in Mya's place and threw his broom on the ground. He looked at Mya and then at his brother.

"I thought you two weren't talking?"

"She started to talk to me right before you walked over here and interrupted us." James said

"I'm sorry. Have you not been answering dad and mum?" Albus asked

"I haven't been talking to anyone. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron have been writing to me. Even Teddy and grandma have been writing."

"James what's wrong with you. Lil told me she's been worried about you and about the potion. You need to talk to someone about that dream."

"I can't tell anyone, because no one can know!" James almost yelled

"Let me guess, no girl found you attractive anymore." Albus said rolling his eyes

"No Albus, it isn't funny. It was worse than that." James said

"Oh come on James your worst fear can't be that bad, you're James."

"Albus, I watched Mya die." James finally muttered

"You're worst fear was Mya dying? Lily had me take that potion too. I never thought that would be your worst nightmare." Albus commented

"Wait you had it too, what was your worst nightmare?" James asked turning to his brother

Albus blushed. "The girl I like falls for you, like all of the girls do."

James looked down at his little brother. Both of them shared a sigh and watched as students passed by around them.

"Albus, I'd never steal the girl you like. I'm gonna go write back to mum. I'll talk to you later." James said before taking off towards the Gryffindor common room

"It's too late for that James. She's fallen for you." Albus sighed watching his brother's back

James walked down the hall and was confronted by an angry Bailey, who had the Carrow twins and Penny in tow.

"You didn't really think you could break up with me just like that did you James?" Bailey screamed confronting James

"Bailey don't yell." Penny whispered clinging onto her book and tried to calm her twin down

"Bailey we're over leave it at that." James muttered trying to get by the three Slytherins

"Um let's get this straight. We're not over until I say we're over. Understand James Potter?"

"I understand what you're saying, but I do think we're over." James said glaring at the angry brunette

"Watch yourself Potter. You do not want to make enemies of us." Cora said icily

James looked over at the Carrow twins. Both Cora and Coralline Carrow had piercing green eyes that froze you in your tracks. Both girls were in Slytherin and were proud of it. Like Scorpius the twins were grandchildren of Death Eaters. Although the Carrow twins embraced their grandparents being Death Eaters.

"Coralline you really think I'm afraid of you?" James asked leaning towards the girl's face

"I'm Cora!" She spat

"Oh well you two look the same. Bailey we're done here. I don't care what you think in that little nut shell head of yours, but in the real world you and me do not exist." James said before walking off

"So who's the new girl you're after?" Bailey called to him before he was too far away

"What are you talking about?" James asked spinning around to face the group of Slytherins

"Well you dumped that Chang girl for me and you have a long pattern of dumping girls for other girls, so who is she?" Bailey asked crossing her arms

"There isn't anyone Bailey. Can't you just except the fact that I don't want to date you anymore. You're an annoying bitch that is full of herself." James snapped before walking away

Bailey's eyes narrowed as she watched her ex-boyfriend walk away. Penny bit her lip and watched her twin sister.

"I'm going to find out who that girl is."

"But he said there wasn't anybody." Penny said

"Don't be so naive Penny. I'm guessing he just hasn't come to terms that he likes this girl yet, or she doesn't like him back. All I know is denial is the first step to acceptation and I'm going to blow that girl up for taking my man if it's the last thing I do."

Bailey trudged off to the Slytherin common room with Cora and Coralline cackling behind her. Penny looked towards the direction James went off in and then raced after her sister and her friends.

**So here's a new chapter I've been meaning to get to you. I've been busy looking at prom dresses with my friend. My family sat down and watched the super bowl and I finished this during half time so here you go. Comments are nice and they make me smile, not to sound like a creep or anything. Also I have a new quiz up so go and check that out, it's on my profile page. Also if you have any questions just comment or send a message and I'll get back to you. **


	14. Chapter 13: A Very Weasley Christmas

Chapter Thirteen: A Very Weasley Christmas

The next few months flew by. James' mood fade away and Mya and Lily started to feel like he was back to normal. He still hadn't found a girlfriend though, which was odd for James. The Gryffindor Quidditch team won their game against Ravenclaw. Their new seeker was Kaylee who tried to tackle James off of his broom during the last few seconds of the game. Delilah smacked a bludger into her though causing her to let James out of her sight and catch the snitch. The Slytherins also won their first game against Hufflepuff. Teddy wrote a letter to James telling him to crème Albus during the next game of Slytherin vs. Gryffindor once the Christmas break was over.

Harry and Ginny kept their kids home during the first few days of their break. James spent most of his time working on his homework, which was a first. Lily and Albus played a bunch of games both wizarding and muggle. When Christmas day came Ginny and Harry took their kids to the Burrow, where the rest of their family was.

"Ginny, Harry! How are you two? James, Al, Lilly, my dears! Having a good Christmas?" Molly gushed as she rushed around the kitchen. She kissed both Ginny and Harry on the cheeks. "The other kids are in the back room. Ron and Hermione haven't arrived yet. They should be here soon though-"

James stopped listening and walked into the back room where the rest of his family was. Louis and Fred were busy playing Wizard's chess while Dominique lectured them about plays. She still had the purple tips in her hair that she had Lucy put in. James had a feeling Fleur wouldn't be a big fan of the streaks, and that she would have them taking out at once. Teddy was flirting with Victoire and trying to pull her underneath the mistletoe. Fred and Roxanne taking candy canes off of the Christmas tree and working on eating them. Lucy was flipping through a Quidditch magazine while her older sister Molly was reading a new history book that her parents had insisted getting her.

"The fun has arrived." James sung as he walked into the room

Louis, Dominique and Fred looked up from their game and smiled at James. He took Victoire's attention and allowed Teddy to lean in and steal a kiss. Dominique motioned her cousin over and he plopped down next to him. Dominique and James watched as Fred made a move towards one of Louis' queen. Panicking Louis looked to his cousin for support, but it was Dominique who spoke up.

"Knight to C5"

The knight slid across the board and smashed Fred's pawn. Louis and James stared in admiration. She blew a bubble and smiled up at her older cousin and younger brother.

"You know Dom, I questioned if you really had what it takes to be a Slytherin, but that was darn right cunning." James said

Dominique was the only Slytherin out of the Weasley family, besides Albus. Percy wasn't that happy when he found out his baby girl was in Slytherin. She and Albus were close and bonded against some of the nastier Slytherins, although not all of the Slytherins are bad.

"Thank you James. You two should learn not to doubt me. I've got a brain in here. It's not like Rosie or Vic's brain, but it's a brain." Dominique smirked

"JAMES! PIGGY BACK"

James whipped his head around and saw Hazel run into the room. She was the youngest of the Weasley and Potter clan. Rose and Hugo entered behind their sister and went over to Lily and Albus, who were with Lucy. Little by little the cousin's started to leak out of the room leaving Lily and Albus watching their brother and younger cousin.

"Please James! Please!" Little Hazel shouted jumping on her older cousin's back

"Hey Hazel. Did you have a good Christmas?" He asked picking the small nine year old off of his back

" You missed it James. Rose got one of Uncle Fred and Uncle George's pygmy puffs for Christmas. Daddy said that Aunt Ginny got one when she was in school and it annoyed the bloody 'ell out of him as he put it."

James laughed at his little cousin trying to quote her father. His Uncle Ron had an interesting way of putting things. All of his family joked around about Ron's humor. Besides George, Ron was considered the funniest adult.

"Did you get anything Hazel?" he asked

"A lot of candy! Mummy told me not to eat any, but I already had some. How's your girlfriend James?" She asked

"Who Bailey? I dumped her." James said snorting

"No not Bailey." Hazel laughed "I meant Mya."

"Mya, but I never dated Mya." James said kneeling down so he was face to face with the small girl

"But Albus and Lily call her your girlfriend. And they say that you really really really like her." Hazel insisted

"But Haz, we're not dating. Mya's just my really good friend. She's like my sister." He said standing up

"No! You love her and you know you do!" Hazel snapped stomping her foot. The young Weasley was quite proud in what she believed in. "I see the way you look it her. It's the way dad looks at mummy. He told me that mummy was his best friend and he always loved her he just didn't always know it!"

James was taken back but what she said. He didn't notice that all eyes were on him and that the room had fallen quiet. Hazel stood before him with her hands on her hips and she was the only one that James realized was there. Albus looked in-between his older brother and cousin and knew she was onto something. He wanted to stay, but Rose dragged him out of the room so they didn't over hear what was about to happen. Albus didn't know what was about to happen, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

"Hazel..."

"Don't deny it James Potter. You love Mya. You love Mya." The nine year old sang skipping around her cousin

"No I don't!" James snapped groaning as Lily looked on smiling

"I told you so James. That dream means something." She said as Hazel continued to skip around singing

"That dream meant nothing. Mya's my best friend of course I wouldn't want to lose her."

"There was something else though. I could see it in your eyes James. Something happened in that dream that you didn't tell me." Lily said softly "It was a potion that brought your worst fears to life. Your worst fear is losing Mya."

James opened his mouth to talk, but Dominique popped her head in saying that dinner was ready and all of the grown-ups were ready for them.

**Psh, I couldn't wait. I love the Weasley family and I'm going to start adding more of them throughout the rest of the book. Dominique is my favorite. Yeah I passed a lot of time, but I'm getting this story moving along. I didn't really want anything with James still denying in school. Oh Hazel is another one of my O.C.s, I know that Ron and Hermione only have two kids, but I really liked Hazel and thought she was a sweet little girl, she loves James and looks up to him. Here's the ages and houses I figured for the kids. Teddy-19 (Hufflepuff), Victoire-18 (Ravenclaw), Molly-17 (Hufflepuff), Fred-16 (Gryffindor), Lucy-16 (Gryffindor), James-15 (Gryffindor), Dominique-14 (Slytherin), Albus-13 (Slytherin), Rose-13 (Ravenclaw), Roxanne-12 (Gryffindor), Louis-12 (Gryffindor), Lily-11 (Gryffindor), Hugo-11 (Gryffindor), Hazel-9 (Not in Hogwarts yet)**


	15. Chapter 14: I Think I Love You

Chapter Fourteen- I Think I Love You

Lily's words echoed in James' mind through the whole family dinner. All around him there was chatter and eating, but James was silent deep in his thoughts. Victoire and Teddy kept making love sick faces at each other and normally James would comment, but he wasn't up for it. Dominique elbowed her cousin and brought him out of his thoughts. Teddy was kneeling before Victoire and everyone knew what was going to happen. Fleur had tears starting to form in her eyes and Ginny was beaming at the boy who was like a son to her. James stared up at Teddy who was like a brother to him.

"Victoire, I've known you since you were born. You were beautiful then, taking after your mother. We went to Hogwarts together, although you were in Ravenclaw, and I was in Hufflepuff, and we were the best of friends. My grandmother always told me that best friends tend to lead to something more, so did your grandma Molly. There are things in this world I don't understand, history that shouldn't be repeated. I don't know a lot about my parents, but I do know that they fought for me and their love. I'm willing to do that for you Victoire. I love you so much and I would love to have the honor of you becoming my wife."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Victoire yelled throwing her arms around Teddy's neck

"Oh Teddy. Now you're really part of our family." Lily yelled happily

"My brother -in-law? No way." Dominique said shaking her head and smiling

"The wedding is going to be just marvelous." Fleur sighed taking Bill's hand. "My little girl iz going to look beautiful."

"Oh madman." Victoire said burying her head in Teddy's chest. "Don't start worrying about that yet. We're going to at least wait until the end of summer. That way the kids are done with school for the year." She then turned to her younger sister. "Dom, you will be my bride's maid right?"

"Of course Vic. I would love to be." Dominique responded

"You will 'ave to get rid of that purple in your hair first Dominique." Fleur started lecturing her middle child

"Oh mamma. I like it. Daddy has long hair, why can't I have purple streaks?" She complained looking at her parents and crossing her arms

"Your father iz a grown man Dominique. He can have 'iz hair however he wants. You on zee other hand our a teenager."

"Oh don't let Bill fool you Fleur. He's had long hair since he was little." Ginny said rolling her eyes

"Besides I like the purple in her hair Fleur." Teddy said giving his new sister-in-law a smile. His hair soon had purple tips like hers and all of the Weasleys busted out laughing.

"We'll find a dress that'll look lovely with the purple." Victoire insisted taking her sister's hand from across the table

James' thoughts weren't on his cousins or god-brother's wedding, it was more on what Teddy had said. He bit his lip and started to question if he was starting to fall in love with Mya. He shook his head silencing the thought in his track, but an annoying little voice, sounding a lot like Lily kept picking at the thought in the back of his mind.

"Teddy, how'd you fall in love with your best friend?" James asked interrupting Albus who was starting on about school

Teddy turned and looked at his younger cousin. James was never big on the romance factor, but like the rest of the family wanted Teddy and Victoire together. He was looking at Teddy in a way that he had never seen before. James, actually looked interested to hear him talk about Victoire. Before he would stick his hands over his ears and sing la la la at the top of his lungs while trying to drown Teddy out.

"I guess deep down I always loved Victoire. I hated watching her date other guys. There was this gut feeling that I knew was only jealousy. Everyone kept joking that we were made for each other and now I guess it was always true." Teddy said smiling at his new fiancée

"Like James and-" Lily covered up Hazel's mouth before she could continue her sentence

"May I ask why James?" Teddy asked raising his eyebrows at his younger god-brother

"I just remember you once saying Victoire was annoying and you would never date her-"

"James I was thirteen." Teddy said his face and hair turning the same shade of scarlet

"I think little James haz falling in love." Fleur said smiling at her nephew

"James in love, don't make me laugh." Dominique snorted

"Believe it Dom." Lily said under her breath

"I don't think James is capable of loving a girl." Rose commented

"Speaking of loving, how's your _boyfriend_ Rose." Ron asked sourly

"His name is Scorpius daddy. Why can't you call him Scorpius? You're always so rude to him when he comes over. Did I mention he wanted to come over for New Years?" Ron let out a grown in response.

"Ron, be polite." Hermione said sharply defending her only daughter's boyfriend

"I don't want my little girl to become a Malfoy." Ron muttered before digging into his soup

"Oh Ron." Ginny snorted, "Just be happy he's not a awful boy. He treats Rosie fine and that's the most important thing. He's acting just like he was when he saw me snogging my first boyfriend Rose."

"Dad?" Lily asked

"No, actually it was Michael Corner." Ginny blushed as Ron and Harry grumbled into their soup

"Wait Even Corner's father? Aunt Ginny you dated him!" Dominique yelled in surprise standing up from the table

"Why does that surprise you?" Ginny asked

"He's hot. He's a year above me. I heard his father was hot too." Dominique blushed sitting back down

"What is with you girls and boys?" Molly asked as Arthur sat besides her laughing. "You don't see Molly or Lucy talking about boys."

"That's because Molly can't get a date." Dominique said under her breath, so only James and Lily could hear her

"I actually do have a boyfriend Grandma." Lucy blushed

Percy's eyes almost popped out of his head from behind his glasses. "WHAT?"

"His name is Eric and he's a muggle born dad." Lucy said proudly

"Eric James? He's in my year. Fred did you know about this?" Molly asked turning to her cousin who was the same age as Lucy

"Actually I did." Fred said smirking

"Why didn't you share man. Lu is growing up." James smirked

"Oh I'm a year older than you James, shut up." Lucy blushed

"I can't believe I didn't know this. I know everything that happens in Hogwarts and I don't even know that my sister has a boyfriend." Molly huffed

"Molly you follow school studies. You need to get a social life, so you learn all the school gossip. I even knew that Eric and Lucy were dating." Dominique said blowing a strand of purple hair out of her face

Molly made a face at her younger cousin and sulked in her seat. "The only reason you know gossip is because you and your little Slytherin friends stay up late dishing gossip."

Lucy's mouth flew open in surprise and Dominique's face turned a deep shade of red. If she could change her appearance like Teddy, her hair would have been redder than her cousins. Albus even looked shocked, the Slytherins still had a bad reputation, but no one mentioned it.

"Molly, I can't believe you just said that." Lily said quietly

Even the grown-ups had fallen silent. Harry and Ron were looking back and forth between Percy and Bill. Ginny spoon was still in mid air and Hazel just sat still eating ignoring the tension building in the room. Finally when the room had been quiet for long enough she dropped her spoon into her empty bowl with a loud bang.

"Lets um…go open presents." Harry suggest looking at his mother and father-in-law for support

The rest of the days of Christmas break went by fairly fast. New Years Eve was quite awkward. Harry and Ginny had Scorpius over before as Albus' friend, but things were different now that Scorpius and Rose were dating, which Ron was still not happy about. Soon all of the Weasleys and Potters had to return to Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny waved good-bye to their children and then went back to their normal activity. On the train James and Albus managed to find Tyler.

"James! How was your Christmas and New Years?" Tyler asked his friend

"It was fine. The usual, oh Teddy proposed to Victoire." James responded bored

"Yeah, yeah that's nice. Guess what I found James!" Tyler said ignoring his friends words as Albus stood there awkwardly between the two boys

"What now? Some first year with their tongue stuck to an icicle?"

"No, uh here let me show you."

Tyler took James' arm and led him through the train. Harper glared at the two boys as they ran by her. Albus apologized and kept after his brother. He found them standing outside of a compartment.

"What are you two-"

"SHHH!" Both boys hissed

James opened the compartment door, startling Mya who jumped away from Eli. James smiled at Mya and then glared at Eli and plopped down across from them. Tyler sat down next to James and placed his feet up next to Eli. Albus stood in the doorway looking back and forth between the two sides of the compartment. Mya rolled her eyes and welcomed him in and Albus took a seat next to Tyler. In the back of his head James had Teddy's words echoing about how he fell in love with his best friend. He had to admit there had been something different about the way he was feeling around Mya. He had to get the courage to tell her somehow, but not with Wood sitting there.

"Hey Wood can you go get me a chocolate frog. Oh and one for Mya too."

"I'll take three." Tyler added

"When he leaves I have to tell you something Mya." James said as Eli stood up

"Oh wait me first. You know how you said I never had a boyfriend? I've been feeling differently about this certain guy and wanted him to ask me out-"

"Yes!" James almost shouted

"Well he did."

"Huh?" James asked

"Eli and I are dating." Mya said happily taking Eli's hand

He kissed her on the cheek and then left the compartment. Mya watched him go and didn't notice as James slouched down in his seat. Albus had also become a bit more depressed. Mya finally remember James and turned back around to face him.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" She asked

"Oh that, it's nothing." James shrugged looking out the window

"Alright." Mya said she was about to press harder knowing that something was up, but just then Eli walked back into the compartment and her attention turned tight back to him.

**Here you go you guys. I don't know if I did a good job on this chapter. Feed back in nice, so please comment. Also I've been watching A Very Potter Musical and totally request it. Check it out if you haven't. I've been laughing my butt of non-stop. Vote on my new poll as well too please. **


	16. Chapter 15: Jealousy

Chapter Fifteen- Jealousy

The first week of classes rolled by slowly and things started to fall back into normal sync, except for the fact that Mya spent all of her free time with Eli. Tyler had also become quite busy trying to woo over Harper. The weekend finally rolled around and James had planned on spending it moping around the Gryffindor Tower. He had dated Penny for a few days, but found her to be quiet depressing and quiet. He wondered how she ever got into Slytherin. There were times that he completely forgot about Eli, until he would show up and steal Mya away.

"Where are you going?" James demanded as Mya passed by him humming to herself. He was perched on the couch and wasn't too happy.

"Mya's got a date." Harper sang, poking James in the arm

"With who? Will you stop that!" James snapped pushing Harper's hand away

"Eli." Harper responded, sighing romantically, then turned to James rolling her eyes. "She hasn't shut up since we got back from break."

"Where have I been? I don't remember any of this. I know you two are dating, but I didn't think you were that serious." James muttered crossing his arms

"Probably snogging Penny. I don't know what went through your mind when you decided you wanted to go after twins." His little sister snickered from across the common room

"Slytherin twins at that." Mya added nodding her head as she grabbed her scarf

"Where exactly are you two going on your date?" James asked as Lily plopped down on the couch next to him

"It's Saturday, so Eli and I decided we were going to go to Hogsmeade." Mya blushed. She started to pull her boot on but noticed the other one was missing. "Hass anyone seen my other boot?"

Lily looked over at the fireplace, but before she could say anything James covered her mouth. Lily raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. Harper ignored the brother and sister duo, not realizing they knew where Mya's boot was. She told Mya that she was going to check the common room. Once Harper was gone, James uncovered Lily's mouth and gave her a sly smile, as if he was saying watch this. He summoned the boot, and almost snickered when the boot flew by his friend's ear and she didn't even notice.

"James." Lily hissed as her older brother caught the boot with a gigantic smile on his face. "Give it back."

"Stop ordering me around mum." He whispered to his sister before clearing his throat. "Umm, Mya."

James swung the boot in-between his fingers smiling. Her eyes lit up and she started towards James. As soon as the two were inches apart, James took off running around the common room. Mya was right on his tail though fuming.

"Will you stop it James! We're not little kids anymore! Things are different, we're different! We aren't five anymore James. Just give me my shoe!" Mya snapped from the other side of the couch James was behind

There was silence in the room after Mya finished speaking. Hugo had walked into the room as soon as Mya started to yell. His brown eyes darted back and forth between his frozen cousin and his best friend. Lily's eyes were only on James. Angry at him for making Mya angry. James was completely frozen; Mya had never yelled at anyone before, much less him.

"James…" Lily started

"What's going on?" Hugo asked

"Just give her the shoe." Lily finished

James held the shoe out and Mya snatched it out of his hand Before anyone could speak, she threw her other boot on, grabbed her coat and stormed out of the common room. James was frozen for a few more seconds but snapped out of it and started to put his boots on.

"Does anyone want to explain what just happened?" Hugo asked walking down the rest of the stairs

Lily ignored him and kept her eyes on her brother, who was getting ready to go outside. "James, I don't like the looks of this is going. Why do you have to spy on her? Never mind; don't answer that James! Don't do anything stupid, okay? Please! I don't want to have to write home to mum."

"Lily I'm fifteen, you can't expect me to be scared of you, threatening to write home to my mummy." James replied rolling his eyes and grabbed his coat

"I bet you'd be scared if your mother showed up. Aunt Ginny has quiet the temper. Uncle Harry says it's the red hair." Hugo said shrugging his shoulders

"I'm going to Hogsmeade, do either of you two want something?" James asked ignoring his younger cousin's comment

"No." They both replied rolling their eyes

James shrugged his shoulders and headed out of the portrait.

"James, I mean it. Don't do anything stupid!" Lily called to him, before the portrait closed

"It's James Lil, I don't think the boy is capable of doing anything that's not stupid." Hugo laughed plopping down on the couch next to Lily

James trudged through the snow with Albus right behind him. He hated the fact that third years could go to Hogsmeade. He wished his father would forget to sign Albus' permission slip, but the teachers would probably just owl it to him and let Albus go anyways. That's one of the perks of being Harry Potter's son

"James, can we check out the Shrieking Shack? Teddy said it was built for his father, for when he would turn into a werewolf. Uncle Ron said Grandpa and his friends used to hang out there when Remus was a werewolf. Wouldn't that be cool, to be friends with a werewolf, I mean? James, are you even listening to me?" Albus asked waving his hand in front of James' face

"Shut-up Albus! Why don't you go back and bug Scorpius and Rose. They're right behind us." James insisted pointing back to the blond and red haired figures quite a ways behind them

"I don't want to hang out with those sap heads. Being alone with either one of them is bad enough. Everything that comes out of Rose's mouth is either about school or Scorpius. At least Scorpius is a little bit better, not every single word that come out of his mouth is about Rose." Albus replied rolling his eyes

"Albus I'm on a very important task, Can you shut-up?" James snapped looking into one of the shop windows. The shop keeper waved to James, but gave him a looking telling him he either had to come in or go away.

Albus snorted in response. "Spy on Mya?"

James spun around and gaped at his brother. Albus gave him a glare knowing exactly what his older brother was up to. While James stood there gaping like a fool, Albus just shrugged his shoulders.

"How'd….how did you?" James stuttered

"Lily. And she's right, if you ask me. You can't spy on Mya." Albus snapped. "You don't even know where she is for starters."

"Oh, but I can find that out. Rosie, Scorpius, you two are a couple right?" James asked his cousin, who had caught up with him and Albus

"Thanks for noticing James." The red head snapped, her bottom lip curled and her eyes narrowed in on her cousin

"Oh lighten up Rosie, he might be going somewhere with this." Scorpius laughed wrapping his school scarf around Rose's neck

"Do you two know if any couples go into that silly old tea shop anymore?" James asked shrugging off Rose's comment

"No one goes there anymore James. Your dad told me all about that place. It's all mushy and gushy. No one likes that anymore." Rose replied, tightening Scorpius' scarf around her neck

"Mya's probably at the Three Broomsticks James. That's her favorite place to be. I would've thought you'd know that." Albus pointed out crossing his arms

James ignored the last words his brother said. He shoved his hands in his pockets and trudged over to the Three Broomsticks, leaving Albus, Rose and Scorpius behind him. When he reached the pub, James looked into the window and easily found Mya. She and Eli were sitting at the table across from the window, next to the wall. Her and Eli were getting closer and closer. As their eyes came closer together, James felt a nasty feeling in the bottom of his stomach, that he had never felt before and he wasn't a big fan of it. Just as their lips were about to touch, James whipped out his wand and pointed it at Eli.

**Finally done with this chapter. Tell me what you guys think is going to happen and what you thought of it. Like always I love to hears from you and your comments make my day. Thanks to all of you that subscribed even though you don't comment. It means a lot to me that you're even reading my story. To all of you reading this please leave some kind of review. I want to know how many people are reading this story. Thanks and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I finish typing it. It's gonna be a good and important one. **


	17. Chapter 16: My So Called Best Friend

Chapter Sixteen: My So Called Best Friend

James' wand was pointed at the window. He was unaware to what was going on around him. All James knew was that he didn't want Eli's lips anywhere near Mya's.

"James! What are you doing? You can't perform magic out of class. You're not of age!" Rose shrieked appearing out of nowhere

She pushed James' arm out of the way, but it was too late. Albus peered into the window and saw that Mya's lips locked with a toad. Scorpius, who was standing besides Albus, had his mouth hanging wide open. James looked on with a smirk on his face, while Rose pounding on his arm lecturing him.

As soon as Mya felt the cold lips she opened her eyes and screamed. Everyone's attention suddenly turned to the couple by the wall and busted out laughing. Mya's face turned bright red from embarrassment and started to cry. She looked up and saw the two Potter boys standing there in the window staring; James with his typical smirk written across his face, until he saw Mya looking at him. Furiously she stormed out of the pub.

"Mya I tried to stop him." Rose insisted to the older witch

She didn't answer. In fact Mya just stormed by the group. Albus glared at James and then watched Mya trudge through the snow.

"Way to go James! You asshole. You turned her boyfriend into a toad. Turn him back before a teacher sees and you get expelled." Rose hissed

"Go talk to her James. You can't lose her as your friend. She's the only one that keeps your head from exploding." Albus said sadly

"Who's going to change Eli back?" Rose asked looking back and forth between her cousins starting to panic

"Rosie will you do this for me? Please Rosie?" James begged looking past the red head at the angry brunette getting farther and farther away

"What makes you think I'll help you clean up _your_ mess?" Rose snapped placing her hands on her hips

"Rose, honey, we should help him." Scorpius said gently

"Why should we?"

"I saw something in his eyes before he cast that spell. I think James was jealous and that was the best way he could handle his jealousy." Scorpius said taking Rose's hand

"I wasn't jealous! I don't get jealous!" James snapped "Look I'm going to go talk to Mya. I pay you three back later." He said running off after Mya

"Come on Rose, I'll help you catch the toad." Scorpius said opening the door to the pub, ushering his girlfriend inside

"Oy, Mya! Will you stop!" James called after he was a few feet behind her

Mya wiped her tears away and swerved around to face her best friend.

"I can't believe you did that James! You ruined everything!" Mya cried on the verge of tears again

James just stood there smirking though, not understanding how angry his best friend was. The snow was falling around them and it seemed like the perfect postcard moment, but the two teens sharing the moment were angry with each other.

"Why did you do it James? Just answer me that, and maybe, just maybe if it's a good enough reason, I'll forgive you." Mya said crossing her arms and fought back her tears

"I…I…"

He didn't have an answer. That just made Mya even angrier. She clenched her hands into fists and stormed away from him before she spilled her heart out.

"Mya wait." James tried grabbing her arm. "Please?"

"Can you explain to me why I should? You can't even answer to me why you chased Eli away! Why you socially humiliated us in front of the entire pub!" Mya shouted on the verge of screaming

"No I can't because I don't know why I did it. If I knew then I would tell you." James said kicking the snow, his smirk was slowly fading as he saw Mya's face. How angry she was tore his heart apart.

"Were you jealous James?" Mya asked looking in his eyes

"Me jealous-"

"If you were jealous you have no right. I've sat and watched you date thousands of girls and I never once said anything. Because I was happy for you, no matter how jealous I was. I dried all of your tears and felt my heart breaking along with yours. I let my heart break, because seeing you happy in the long run made me happy. The one time I get a boyfriend you can't stand it though, so please tell me why James!"

"I wasn't jealous!" James snapped avoiding the question

"That's not what I asked you James." Mya said placing her hands on her hips

"I don't need to explain anything to you! You're not my mum or dad. Heck you're not even my sister." James said trying to cover up

"I know that James. I'm your best friend, at least I thought I was!"

"What do you mean you though you were? Of course you're my best friend. Stop over reacting." James sighed rolling his eyes

"I didn't think best friends sabotaged each other James." Mya said bluntly

"I didn't do anything that bad. It was a good laugh for everyone-"

"Oh yeah for everyone in the pub. Thanks to you, I'll be the laughing stock of Hogwarts and Eli will never talk to me again! I've had enough of this conversation." Mya snapped and started to walk away

James stared at her footprints in the snow and sighed. He ran his fingers through his shaggy black hair and watched her as she disappeared onto the grounds of Hogwarts. He knew why he had made a fool of her and turned Eli into a toad just as they were about to kiss. He was starting to fall for his best friend, not that he would ever admit it, and he didn't like anyone pulling moves on her. It might be too late to get her to forgive him though.

**Alrighty this chapter was influenced by a picture of Lily Evans and James Potter I that I found. Lily was yelling at James while he just stood there smirking. Also influenced by Taylor Swift's "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" and "Tell Me Why". Mya finally told James that she liked him and you finally learn that James likes Mya! Yay! I really liked Rose and Albus in this chapter. To me Albus is such a sweet heart. I'm debating whether I want him to be the one to get Mya and James together or what. Rose in this chapter just reminds me so much of her mother. I could see Hermione spazing out if she was in that situation. Anyways tell me what you guys think. I'll try and upload the next one soon. I think it might be another memory chapter. But rate and speak your minds. **


	18. Chapter 17: Better Than Revenge

**Chapter Seventeen: Better Than Revenge**

**The halls of Hogwarts seemed to be a lot quieter than before. With James and Mya not talking everyone seemed to feel the tension throughout the whole school. Mya stayed out of sight as much as possible since returning from Hogsmeade. Neville tried his best to comfort his daughter, but with the little that she came out of hiding, it was hard to find her. Harper was the only one that knew where her friend was hiding. She dragged Lily into a secret passage that James and Mya had found in the third floor wing their third year, thanks to James' father's secret map. **

"**I knew I would find you here." Harper said plopping down on one of the chairs Mya had in there. Lily sat on the extra chair next to her, facing Mya. **

"**I shouldn't have ever told you about this place." Mya sighed. She had her face leaned up against her arms **

"**Mya it's all calmed down now. You know you can stop hiding. Your dad's worried sick and James feels awful." Harper tried **

"**Don't even say his name." Mya hissed **

"**Mya please. I know my brother screwed up, but everyone makes mistakes. Eli's been made fun of way more then you. In fact no one in my grade mentions you. Well except for when they ask how you're doing. Your dad keeps asking about you and where you ran off to. You know eventually James is going to look you up on dad's map and find you in here." Lily said crossing her arms **

"**And when he does, I'll kick his ass." **

"**You two are both ridiculous, I know you love him and I know…he loves you." Lily muttered the last part looking up at the ceiling **

"**Wait was that last part?" Mya asked looking at the young eleven year old who was still staring up at the ceiling **

"**Please Mya, don't tell me you were blind. You can see it in the way he looks at you. The two of you always have loved each other. Even poor Albus can see it. I mean he follows you around like a puppy dog, but knows that you love James. Honestly James doesn't know how to tell you how he feels, because he never truly knew himself. That's why he jinxed Eli. I know you don't want to believe it Mya, but James has feelings for you just as much as you have feelings for him." Harper told her friend, giving her a small smile **

"**Grandma always believed you two would get together." Lily beamed **

"**You know just as much as I do Lily, that your brother is incapable of loving anyone, besides himself of course."**

"**Maybe because he hasn't found the right girl." Lily hinted "If only there was a way to test him." **

"**I don't like where you're going with this Lily." Mya responded **

"**Look, James is stubborn yes, a prick yes, he breaks girls hearts yes, but I've never seen him as miserable as he's been this year. Hazel struck a nerve in him over Christmas Break. She made him realize that he's got feelings for you, he just has to sort those feelings out." Lily said shrugging her shoulders **

"**And your eleven?" Harper asked **

"**What are you suggesting?" Mya asked **

"**Well a make-over for starters. You really need to change your look Mya, you remind me of my Aunt Hermione all conservative. You need to take a chance with you look, Dom should talk to you. She's got the goddess genes and knows how to rock them-" **

"**She also wears purple highlights. I don't want purple highlights." Mya gaped **

"**Look I wont make you get purple highlights, but please let me do something with your hair…"**

"**And clothes." Harper added **

"**And clothes." Lily repeated "Here look through this magazine for clothes Harper. Vic is the spokesperson so I can easily get some free clothes." **

"**And this is going to do what exactly?" Mya asked the eleven year old nervously **

"**It's better than revenge Mya. We're going to make James admit his feelings for you." Lily said happily **

"**By making me look like a bimbo?" **

"**No, by bringing your true beauty out. It worked with my aunt and uncle and even my mum and dad. It's not like you're ugly Mya, you just hide your beauty. I don't know what you're afraid of." The eleven year old commented "Of I need to go get Dominique! I'll be right back, don't move." **

**Lily rushed out of the secret passage and ran off to the library. Harper set the magazine down and went over to where the bubbly red head was once standing. She took a seat next to Mya and wrapped her arm around her friend. **

"**You know you can tell me right?" She asked **

"**Tell you what?" Mya asked looking at Harper confused**

"**Why you're afraid to hide your **_**beauty **_**as Lily says." **

"**I'm not afraid of hiding it! I'm just uncomfortable with it. I don't want guys to look at me like I'm some kind of super model. I like the way I look. I don't want the guys that like me to be materialistic." **

"**So you don't want guys like James liking you, but yet you like James?" Harper asked **

"**You are not helping me." Mya snapped shooing her friend away **

"**Wow! This place is amazing!" A voice sung "I should really bring my friends here. I didn't even know it existed." **

"**That's because, only James, Mya, Harper, me and now you know about it." Lily's voice responded to the first voice "And you can't tell anyone Dom." **

**Lily walked back into the passage dragging her older cousin in. Dominique had her hair up in a ponytail and her purple highlights were shinning. Lily and her cousin walked up next to the two fifth year Gryffindors and sat down. **

"**Would someone like to fill me in one what's going on?" Dominique asked **

"**We're going to give Mya here a make-over-" **

"**Oh for James? How romantic!" **

"**Am I the only one here that didn't know how James feels?" Mya asked looking around at the three other witches **

"**You should have been there for Christmas. It would explain a lot." Dominique replied setting her feet up on the couch next to Mya **

"**Anyways as I was saying, we're going to give her a make-over. I want to do something with her hair, but I'm not sure how." Lily said staring at Mya's head **

"**Perfect this gives me the opportunity to use the new book Grandma got me for Christmas." Dominique exclaimed pulling a book out of her robe **

"**What does that have in it?" Mya asked jumping on top of the couch **

"**Spells for changing hair colors." Dominique replied shrugging her shoulders casually**

"**Oh no! We are not changing my hair color!" Mya winced as Dominique pointed her wand at her hair **

"**Just relax Mya. It'll be over before you know it." **

****

"Oh my god!"

"Who is that?"

"Mya! Mya Longbottom!"

"No way!"

Everyone stared at the fifth year as she walked into the Great Hall. Mya blushed and sat down at her table watching her. Lily and Dominique were behind her beaming. Somehow they had managed to change Mya's appearance and it looked like she was glowing. Even Eli who hadn't been talking to Mya was suddenly captured by the girl's looks. James jaw dropped at his best friend. Her usual chocolate brown hair that was pulled tightly into a ponytail or bun was hanging down in curls. Dominique had decided after accidentally turning Mya's hair purple that she was just going to put some natural cameral blond highlights in her hair. There was something about the change though that James noticed besides the look. Mya seemed to have a new level of self confidence. Lily pulled Mya down across James and smiled at her older brother.

"James Sirius Potter meet the new and improved Mya Hannah Longbottom." She announced

James looked into his friend's eyes and felt himself trapped. There was still anger in them, but James saw there was a spark of amusement in them and he knew this was only the beginning of her changes.

**Well I don't know if I really like this chapter. I don't think it's one of my best. I love Lily in this chapter though. I looked up Mya's name on the internet and found out that it mean's mine. I thought that was sweet. Also incase you guys were wondering it's pronounced My-a. Anyways like always please tell me what you think. I love hearing from you guys. It'll get better soon I promise. **


	19. Chapter 18: The Wedding Invitation

Chapter Eighteen: The Wedding Invitation

James felt himself nervous whenever he was around Mya. He got all choked up and found himself wanting to be with her whenever she was gone. He knew she was slowly starting to forgive him, he could see it in her eyes. There was still tension around them, but he knew he could break it. He was James Potter after all.

He found Mya sitting alone in the library, curled up with the book he had gotten her for her birthday a year ago. She had read it about twenty times already, but she always told him that it was her favorite book. James slid onto the bench next to her and started to read over her shoulder.

"I don't understand who you can read that book over and over again Mya." James commented

"I've always told you it was my favorite book James. Isn't that why you bought it for me?"

"_I love this book James! You really should read it!" Mya exclaimed pulling a book off of the shelf _

"_Do you own it?" He responded barely looking at the book in his friend's hand _

"_No I wish I did. My dad wont ever take me to Flourish & Blotts except for at the beginning of the year to get my stupid textbooks." She said rolling her eyes _

"_Well maybe I can try and get it for you for your birthday." James said not noticing how Mya's lit up when he said that _

"_You would really do that for me James?" _

"_Isn't that what friends are for? They buy you good birthday gifts." James laughed _

"You know you still haven't read this book." Mya sighed placing the book down on the bench next to her

"Reading isn't my thing Mya. You should know that." James smirked

"I know, I know. James we should really talk while you're here." Mya started as she fiddled with her hair

"Something tells me this conversation doesn't have anything to do with that book your reading." James said putting a little bit of space in-between him and Mya

"James please this is serious." Mya said

"What's that Lily? I'm coming!" James shouted before jumping up and running away from where Mya was sitting

Mya watched James' back as he ran away. She sighed and blew a hair out of her face. James had always hated confrontation so why would this be any different. She picked the book up off the bench and walked out of the library.

"James! James there you are!" Lily cried as she ran into a section of the library

"Shh!" The librarian hissed poking her head around the corner

Lily rolled her eyes and sat down next to James, who was hiding his face behind a book. He finally looked up from the book and placed it down on the table.

"Who are you hiding from?" Lily asked looking around the small section of the library

"Mya, she says she wants to talk to me." James said

"Oh great! That's who I wanted to talk to you about. Teddy and Victoire's invitations came out, and yours came with a letter from Teddy about a certain someone." Lily sung as she handed James to pieces of paper

"How do you know what's in my letter?" James asked glancing down at the letter in his hand

"Oh, I um, read it." Lily said casually shrugging her shoulders

"You mean you read the letter that said 'LILY DON'T READ' in capital letters?" He asked showing his little sister Teddy's hand writing

"Yep that's the one."

James rolled his eyes and picked the letter and invitation up. "I'm going back to the common room. Don't follow me."

"I already know what it says James, so don't bother trying to hide it." Lily called after him

"SHH!" Came the hissing noise of the librarian

James walked out of library chuckling. He knew exactly who Lily was hinting at, she was a blunt girl. He sighed and continued his walk to the Gryffindor Tower only stopping to say hello to the first years and some other girls that still stopped in awe at the sight of him. For some reason the attention was starting to get old time him. Ever since Mya confessed that she loved him, she had been the only girl on his mind. He new look and struck him and he started to see his best friend as the beautiful girl that she truly was.

"What do you have there mate?" Tyler asked when James sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace

"Invitation to my cousin's wedding."

"Oh the hot one Victoria?"

"Victoire Tyler."

"I was close enough. Her name doesn't matter, her face says all that I need to know." Tyler commented smirking

"And that is?"

"She's a gorgeous babe that needs some action."

"Teddy would sock you if he heard you say that. I should sock you for crying out load."

"Lighten up James. I was only joking."

"Whatever. I need to write back to them saying I'll be there, even though it's expected. Can I be alone for a bit?" He asked

"Yeah sure mate. I'll see you in Charms." Tyler said before climbing out of the portrait

_Dear James, _

_Victoire made me send out our wedding invitations and I'm going to guess since you got this letter, you got your invitation. I decided that I'd give you the information in here, so it saves you from reading the invitation. If you've already read the invitation then I'm going to guess this is the most reading you've done in awhile mate. _

_Anyways, we're going to be getting married over your spring break. Vic and I wanted to make sure that the whole family could come. I would love if you would be my best man James. I'm sure you were expecting me to ask Peter or Rikki, but growing up you were basically my brother and I want you to be the one by my side. Victoire decided she was going to ask Dominique to be her bride's maid. So you'll get to walk your favorite cousin down the isle. _

_Victoire wants everyone to try and bring a date, well the older kids at least. James you're going to be turning sixteen soon, and I really think you should bring a date. Not just any random girl that you can pull out of the hall, one you're actually proud of. A girl that you would like to introduce to the family. Lily's been writing to me about you and Mya, and I agree with her. Everyone in our family had always hoped you two would get together. You two would be just like me and Victoire; best friends since birth that grew into something more. I overheard you and Hazel's conversation on Christmas. I think she's right James. You need to stop denying your feelings for Mya. _

_Victoire invited Mya to the wedding, so do us a favor and ask her to be your date. You two look adorable together and it would make Victoire happy, knowing that you're happy. I need to go over some preparations for the wedding, I'll talk to you later James. And would it kill you to write home to your mum and dad. They worry about you because of Al and Lily. _

_Teddy _

James sighed and re-read the letter. Of course Lily had something to do with Teddy's opinion. She just couldn't keep her mouth shut and wanted everyone to know he and Mya were secretly in love and they should just express it to the world. Their whole family loved Mya and she was basically an extended member of their family. Besides Teddy, Mya was the child that the Weasleys and Potters wanted to become a permanent member of the family. The only question would be if Mya would be his date or not.

**Well here you go. Sorry it's been so long the internet was down at my house. Dad forgot to pay the bill. I've been sick as well. Anyways I'm sure you could figure this out but the first italics is James' memory and the second one is Teddy's letter. I really think Teddy would have had James be his best man. The Potters were close to the only siblings that he would have had and than Ginny and Harry would have been like Teddy's parents since his grandmother raised him. Lily you just have to love her. She's one of those characters that meddles with her older brother's love life and Mya's like family so she wants Mya to become a real part of the family. I don't know if I made Teddy sound too emotional. Let me know what you think. Reviews make my day and I love to hear from you guys. Do you think Mya will say yes to James? If you have any questions message me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Also if you have any suggestions I'll try and use it.**


	20. Chapter 19: To Be or Not to Be

Chapter Nineteen: To Be or Not to Be

Albus read over his invitation and sighed. Of course Victoire wanted them to bring dates. She had a way of meddling as sneaky as she could; she was still a Weasley after all despite her taking after her mother in the looks department. He had a feeling the date part of the invitation was pointed mostly towards James. Ever since Christmas their family had been trying to get James to ask Mya out. They of course didn't know about the whole Eli situation. He tried to figure out who he was going to ask to the wedding, he couldn't let Rose upstage him with Scorpius. James was clearly going to ask Mya. Even a blind person could tell there was a change in him since Mya's transformation.

"Hey Al."

Albus looked up and saw a Gryffindor girl sit down across from him. She had light brown hair and had a huge smile across her face. It took Albus a few minutes until he realized it was Harmony Roads. The two of them bonded when one of Hagrid's lessons went wrong. Harmony had helped him gather all of the strange creatures back up. Since that lesson back in January, the two of them had been getting closer.

"Harmony, hey. What are you doing in here?" Albus asked

"It's the library Albus. I need to study."

"Oh right. So how far are you in our Care of Magical Creatures homework?"

"I have fifteen out of the sixteen inches and I feel like I'm missing some of the unicorn horn's uses." Harper said plucking a book off of the shelf

"Well I think that I have all of the uses. Maybe we can compare our papers." He suggested blushing a little

"I would like that Albus. Hey what are you doing this weekend over the Hogsmeade trip?" Harmony asked

"Defiantly not hanging with my brother, the last time that happened it wasn't a pretty sight."

"Oh right. The whole Mya, Eli, James love triangle." Harmony said rolling her eyes. "You should of heard the Gryffindor tower for the past few weeks after that,"

"My sister said it was bad,"

"Anyways I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks or something with me?" Harmony asked sticking her nose in a book right after the words came out of her mouth

Albus blushed even harder. He had never been asked out by a girl and had never asked a girl out. Most people only cared about James. He wasn't used to someone wanting to go anywhere with him. Heck the one girl he liked would soon get the boy she'd been wanting since she was five. Albus found himself struggling for the right words.

"Like on a…date?" He asked shyly

"Well that would be nice, but if you want we can go just as friends." Albus couldn't tell who was blushing harder; him or her.

"A date. I would love to. I mean I've never gone on one before." He confessed

"Well neither have I. My brother has been pushing me to ask you out. He's known that I've liked you for awhile."

"Really?" Albus asked quite shocked "I uh really like you too Harmony."

For a few seconds Albus and Harmony sat across from each other blushing. Albus looked at her and though hard. Maybe she would like to be his date. Harmony got up and was getting ready to walk out of the library when Albus grabbed her wrist.

"Wait Harmony!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Yes Albus?"

"Well my cousin and my god-brother-"

"Teddy and Victoire?"

"Yeah them. Well they're getting married. Victoire, well she wants us all to try and bring dates. It's my cousin's day, I mean I should try and give her what she wants. I was wondering…well no it might be too soon." Albus thought backing off and letting go of Harmony's wrist

The young Gryffindor didn't move though. In fact she walked back up to Albus and grabbed his hand. She was never the shy type and tried to make Albus feel less uncomfortable. "Is there something you want to ask me Albus?"

"Well it might be too soon, but I was wondering if you would like to be my dad to my Victoire's wedding. I'm sure it's going to be the talk of the Wizarding world for awhile now. My aunt goes a little overboard on the preparations for big events." Albus ranted

"Albus I don't want to go because it'll be all over the news, I want to go, because I like you." Harmony insisted

"Really. I mean that would be so cool. Victoire will be so happy that I found a date. She wanted James to ask Mya, so I of course needed to ask someone. I'm really glad it was you."

"Albus, you're ranting again." Harmony said sweetly

"Oh right sorry." He blushed again

"You don't have to apologize to me Albus. I need to finishing my homework. We can cheek our essays over later."

"Good I need to go talk to Mya. I'll see you in class tomorrow." Albus said before leaving

Albus ran out to the courtyard and found Mya sitting out and reading a book. She looked up and smiled when Albus sat down next to her.

"Hey Albus." She said setting her book down next to her

"Mya I need to talk to you." Albus confessed

"Is this about your cousin's wedding? My invitation came this morning. I can't believe your cousin wants us to bring dates. My invitation came with a letter from Victoire. I haven't read it yet."

"Mya, that's what I wanted to talk to you about; the wedding." Albus said nervously

"Oh Albus you weren't going to ask me where you?"

"No, but I know someone that wants to even though they wont admit it." Albus said

"Wait why don't you want to ask me?" Mya asked

"I already found a date. I realized that James likes you Mya and I can't steal my older brother's crush. He never really grew up you know, but he likes you. In fact I think he wants to ask you to the wedding. Lily told me that he got a note from Teddy about you." Albus told her

"James?" Mya rolled her eyes "They want me to go with James?"

"Don't kid yourself Mya. You still like James. As much he hurt you, you still like him." Albus pushed

"No, no I don't." Mya blushed trying not to give away the fact that she did indeed still like James

"Please if James didn't ask you ho would you go with?" Albus asked crossing his arms

"I don't know. I'd see if maybe Fred would go with me." Mya said biting her cheek

"Fred? Really Mya. Of all the guys, Fred? You know what, just read Vic's letter and ask yourself your true feelings for James." Albus said before boosting himself off of the bench and then walked away

Mya stared at the young black haired boy in shock. Albus was always a clever boy and he could pick up on things very easily. He was just as cunning as the sorting hat had predicted on his first day of Hogwarts. Albus turned around and gave Mya a stare, that coming from Albus could only mean one thing; _please don't let me regret the choice of letting James win. _Mya sucked in her breath and slowly read Victoire's letter.

_Dear Mya,_

_I know we don't know each other very well, but I'm inviting you to my wedding. Teddy insisted that it would be a good idea. I heard that Dom and Lily gave you a transformation, Teddy and I can't wait to see it. I'm sure you've heard that we were originally going to have the wedding over your summer break, but we decided we didn't want to wait. I don't know if one of my cousins or siblings told you, but we're having all the teenagers bring dates. Lily told me that you and James have been on the rocks lately. For me Mya, please consider James as your date. I know that deep down he wants to ask you and you know as well as I do, that he's too proud to admit anything though. I have to go now Mya; I hope to see you at my wedding. _

_Sincerely, _

_Victoire Weasley _

_P.S. Can you make sure your father and the twins got their invitations? _

Mya sighed and looked up. People were passing by and barely paying attention to her. She didn't know if she wanted James to ask her. The two of them had been through so much and she hated the tension that followed them whenever they were near each other. She knew Albus could see right through her and knew he was right. She still loved James, but she didn't know if she wanted him to ask her or not.

**Hey guys. I finished this chapter a few days ago. I was sick when I wrote it, so I don't know how good it is. Please leave a review and feel free to send me a message. Also please check out my new story about Teddy and Victoire. It's called ****Till Death Do We Part****. I'm trying to make a play list for this story (My Best Friend) so if you have any songs that remind you of this story or any of the characters please leave a comment telling me who or what part of the story the song reminds you of. Hope to hear from you.**


	21. Chapter 20: We Are Who We Are

Chapter Twenty- We Are Who We Are

James walked through the halls trying to find Mya. He ignored all the girls around him. Somehow they found out about the wedding and wanted him to ask them to the wedding. James guessed it was either Lily's big mouth that had it spread all over the school or it was Fred's. He wasn't named after their dead uncle for no reason. The boy had a way of causing chaos around the castle. His sister Roxanne was a trouble maker like her brother. She was more like her mother instead of her father and deceased uncle.

"James!"

Speaking of the devil. Roxanne ran up to her cousin. Flashing a piece of paper around her head as she ran. James recognized it as one of Victoire's wedding invitations. She had a smile across her face as she reached James.

"Look what I found!" She squealed

James stared down at the young second year Gryffindor. "You found one of Vic's invitations big whoop. You know that you got one right?"

"It's not mine. It's whose it is that you need to see. There was a letter with it." Roxanne said shoving the papers at her cousin

"Whose is it?" He asked

"You can read. Try doing that." Roxanne said before rolling her eyes and walking away

"Hey where are you going?" James called to her

Roxanne didn't even bother to look back, she just shouted over her shoulder as she walked away. "I've got things to do, people to see. You read."

James sighed and slid onto a bench that was near him. He unfortunately didn't see who was sitting on the bench next to him. He opened the letter, but didn't get to read it before the person addressed him.

"Hello James."

James turned his head and saw Bailey sitting next to him. She had her arms crossed and looked just as cold as she had when James had last seen her. She was tapping her foot and it looked like she was waiting for someone.

"Can I help you Bailey?" James asked setting the letter down

Bailey eyes narrowed harshly in on the letter, but softened them as she looked at James. "I heard about you're cousin's wedding." She said sliding closer towards James.

"And your point?" James asked

"I heard from your cousin that you need a date and I was thinking that I was free." Bailey said running her hand up James' thigh

"Don't even think about it Bailey. There's someone I already want to ask. It's defiantly not you or any of your skanky little friends so get lost." James paused and pushed Bailey off of him and stood up. "Better yet; I'm going to leave."

James picked up the invitation before walking away from Bailey in disgust. Bailey's face turned dark as soon as James' heels disappeared around the corner. She kicked a flowerpot that was near her and swore. One first year ran away at the sight of her. Bailey sat back down in a huff and looked over at where James was sitting only a few moments ago. She noticed a piece of paper that was sitting there. A smile slid across Bailey's face as she grabbed the paper, knowing it belonged to James. She read the letter and her jaw dropped.

"You've got to be kidding me! Her!" Bailey shrieked

Penny walked into the room and saw her twin shaking with fury. She clutched the book that she was holding tighter to her chest. Bailey wasn't put in Slytherin for no reason, she had something up her sleeve and Penny didn't want to be sucked into it.

"Um Bailey, what's wrong?" Penny asked sitting on the bench near her sister

"Potter is what's wrong. That stupid boy already has a date to the wedding. One that his whole family wants him to have. And it's not Chang!" Bailey hissed

"Who then?" Penny asked setting her book down

"Longbottom." Bailey hissed

"Wait Mya Longbottom?"

"That's the only Longbottom left in the school Penny." Bailey snapped, glaring at her twin "What would Potter want to ask her for? Why would his family want her?"

"Well James and Mya grew up together and his family likes her." Penny suggested. Bailey shot her another glare. "Well you asked."

"You know Penny. I promised James he would get me and he's going to get me and no other girl. I'm going to kill Longbottom."

"Bailey you can't kill her." Penny gasped

Mya walked into the hall carrying her broomstick. Bailey stood up and walked towards her, before Penny could grab her. Penny never liked Mya, but she didn't want to see her get hurt. "MYA!"

Mya looked up and saw the two blood twins walking, well more like running towards her. Her eyes opened up wide and gulped. "Um hi Bailey."

"You bitch!"

"Excuse me?" Mya asked suddenly feeling insulted for no reason

"James is my man. You can't just become his new girlfriend." Bailey screamed

"I'm not dating James. We're friends, we've always been friends." Mya insisted rolling her eyes

"Then why are you his date to Victoire's wedding?"

"He didn't even ask me Bailey. Calm down. Victoire wants me to go with him, but it would only be as friends. James and I are…only friends." She paused just a little bit

"And I think you're in denial. Both you and James, but just to let you know the day you and James start dating, I'm going to find a way to kill you. Mark my words." Bailey threatened

"What's up with James dating complete psychopaths? The moment you lay a hand on me or point your wand at me Bailey I will give you everything I got. I'm a lot stronger and powerful then I look." Mya snapped before walking away

"You can't just threaten people Bailey. I know you still like James, but you can't threaten to kill every girl that he dates or likes after you." Penny told her sister

"I can do whatever I feel like. I'm a Slytherin and a Blood Penny." Bailey snapped pushing Penny away

"I'm both of those as well Bailey, but you don't see me threatening to kill anyone." Penny said harshly "Do you want to end up in Azkaban like the Carrows. I don't want to see my sister behind bars."

"I don't need you watching over me. I can take care of myself. Besides I don't like James or even love him, yuck. I'm using him, just like I use all the boys I date. I'm going to be James Potter's first and Mya Longbottom isn't going to get in my way." Bailey said marching off

"I wont let you hurt her Bailey." Penny called to her sister

Bailey looked back around at her sister. "I don't know who you are anymore, or what kind of Slytherin you are for that matter."

"I'm the kind that sticks up for what they believe. The hat put me in Slytherin for a reason, but I never told you it considered me for Ravenclaw. I begged it to put me with you though, because I didn't want to disappoint our family." Penny said

Bailey stood silent for awhile glaring at her twin. The two had a glare down until Bailey broke away. "You're not going to stand in my way Penny. I always get what I want."

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long. I've been so busy with my school play. We just finished and did amazing. But I just finished this, so I figured I'd publish it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I don't' know if I did a great job. This was more of a Penny and Bailey chapter. The next one is going to be Mya and James though I promise and maybe a little Albus and Harmony as well. I figure Albus should have someone as well. Check out my story Ti Moune's Blessing. I worked really hard on it and I want to know what you think. **


	22. Chapter 21: Hide and Don't Seek

Chapter Twenty-One: Hide and Don't Seek

Mya ducked into an empty classroom. She needed to get out of the halls. With the scene Bailey had cause one of the students probably had told her father by now. If she could just stay out of sight maybe no one would find her for awhile and she could lay low. Once her father found out a girl had screamed down the hall that she wanted to kill her, things would get a lot more complicated for Mya.

"I guess great minds think alike."

The voice came from behind her and not startled her. Mya let out a loud yelp and jumped. She swiveled around to find James sitting on top of a desk laughing.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She demanded

"No just trying to scare you." He smirked hopping off the desk. "Why are you in here anyways. You look like you're about to pee your pants."

"I just got threatened. Bailey flipped out because she thinks you're going to ask me to Victoire's wedding. She said she would kill me." Mya said sitting down on the large table in the front of the room. James plopped down next to her. "You know I've never gotten told by someone that they wanted to kill me."

"Bailey?" He laughed "She's completely off of her rocker Mya. She would dare to lay a finger on you. The whole Order would ship her off to Azkaban. It's her word against ours. She's already a Blood and the Wizarding world already has a grudge against her and Penny because of their parents."

"They're not their parents. You should know that of all people." Mya said raising her eye brows at James

"So. I was on your side for something and you have to argue. I swear you are one girl that I can not please Mya Longbottom." James sighed running his fingers through his hair

"And that makes you uncomfortable?" Mya laughed

"It does not." James' voice got suddenly high

"You run your fingers through your hair when your uncomfortable and your voice get's higher when you lie. I know you well James." Mya laughed. She looked over at James who was looking her in the eyes. Mya blushed and looked away slightly. "You're used to every girl being happy with you being there, but I'm not like most girls am I James?"

"You've got that right." James muttered under her breath. Mya gave him a death stare. "But different is a good thing."

"So Victoire's wedding…." She trailed off looking around the room

"Everyone wants us to go together. We could go together. If that's alright with you." James said quickly throwing in the end

"Well I don't see why not. I mean your cousin wants everyone to bring dates, I'm being asked and your whole family wants us to go together." Mya offered "James can I ask you something?"

She turned and looked him in the eyes. James gulped. He didn't know if he liked the way this was starting to go. Girls asking if they can ask something never ends well.

"Sure." He said sucking in his breath

"Do you like me?"

James let out a howl of laughter and Mya looked taken back. "Of course I like you Mya. You're my best friend."

Mya sighed and blew a hair out of her face. James twitched slightly next to her but prayed that she wouldn't notice. Mya didn't know what to say. She didn't mean it like that, but there was no use now, once the boy thought the comment was made that way it would stay that way.

"Well why did you ask me off all people, is what I mean. I know our families want us to go together, but I couldn't have been your first choice." Mya said

"Actually you were. Mya it's my cousin's wedding. I'd rather take someone she knows and would be happy to see them. I want to make my cousin and god-brother happy. I'm sure someone would only want to go so they could meet the entire Weasley and Potter family in one location." James said rolling his eyes

"You think people would have calmed down by your dad's fame by now. Everything you people do is in the news. I swear out first Quidditch game was in the Prophet because someone managed to get a picture of you holding the snitch."

"Last time I checked you were in that picture too Miss. Longbottom, hugging me in fact." James laughed

"I was just excited that we one our first match. I was twelve and had a thrill rush!" Mya blushed

James laughed seeing Mya's face turn red from embarrassment. "It's alright Mya it was a few years ago. It was fun. Now there will always be a picture of me victoriously holding the golden snitch and you hugging me in the paper forever and ever." He teased as Mya turned a deeper shade of red.

"I can't believe you said that." Mya muttered

"So how long our we going to hid in this closet?" James asked leaning back on the desk

"Hopefully until someone finds us, which I hope they don't" Mya said. "It's nice and quiet for once. There isn't anyone here begging for your attention. To be honest with you, I don't remember the last time we hung out without any interruptions."

"Forever." James laughed "Maybe if we hid in here and keep quiet no one will find us."

The door opened before Mya could respond. Albus walked in leading Harmony. He flipped the light switch on and found Mya and James sitting on the desk. Albus lifted up his eyebrows in amusement. Deep in his gut he didn't feel great about seeing Mya and James alone together, but he felt Harmony by his side and it made him remember that Harmony had feelings for him, not Mya.

"So much for not being found." James muttered sitting up straight

"What are you two doing in here?" Albus asked

"What are you doing?" James asked

"I asked first." Albus insisted

"Hiding." Mya said before James could say anything else "Well I'm hiding in here. I don't exactly know what James is doing in here. He was here before me."

"I was camping out." James insisted "Staying out of Bailey Blood's sight."

"She's on the rampage you know. She heard the two of you were missing and freaked. Not even Penny can calm her down. Of course I'm sure the twins aren't helping the matter." Harmony sighed

"Now you answer my question, what are you two doing in here?" James asked once again leaning forward

"Looking for a classroom to sit and talk in." Albus insisted blushing slightly

"I'm sure."

"I'm serious James. We were only going to talk."

"You be careful Harmony. Albus has never kissed a girl before. He might still be carrying around his cooties."

"James!"

James smirked and hopped off of the desk. He grabbed Mya's hand and dragged her out of the door. "We'll go find another hiding place. Or maybe it's dinner time."

After James' voice disappeared Albus turned to Harmony beat red. "I'm so sorry Harmony. I don't know why he said all that stuff. It's just like James to try and embarrass me."

"It's alright Albus. Between you and me, I've never been kissed either." She took a hold of his hand and lead him to the door. "Let's go to dinner."

**Hey guys sorry it's short. I promise the next one will be longer. I'm in an icky mood so I figured I'd upload this for you guys and hopefully your reviews will make me feel better. I hope you like it I finally have some MyaxJames. I hope that's okay. He finally asked her! I don't know if I did it well. Comment I might re do the chapter. It's up to you guys. I don't know if I like it. Tell me what you think by reviewing PLEZ! Also check out my Once on This Island story. It's an amazing musical if you haven't seen it. My school did it last year and if was so much fun. My other story to check out if Till Death Do We Part. I'm working on the third part for that so that should be up soon. The I re-did Daddy's Little Girl. I love Lily incase you guys didn't know (Dominique and Lily are my favorite next generation girls). Daddy's Little Girl is Lily's story and I'm quite proud of that so check that out, but make sure you read the edited version. I'm sorry for the delay of chapter 20 and this chapter. I've been extremely busy with school and I just went to prom and have had a whole plate on my chest. I'm going to try and post a new chapter every week. I'm going to try and do my best to hit that goal. If I have one sooner than I will post sooner. **


	23. Chapter 22: First Kiss

Chapter Twenty-Two: First Kiss

Albus walked around the school having a hard time keeping his mind out of the clouds. Seeing Mya and James alone together was a down side for him, and James humiliating him in front of Harmony didn't make him feel any better, but when Harmony mentioned that she had never been kissed either, it somehow made everything feel right again.

"Yo Al! You're going to walk off the grounds if you don't pay attention to where you're going!" A voice shouted bringing Albus out of his thoughts. He turned around to find Rose standing behind him. "Are you okay Albus? You seem out of it."

"I'm fine Rose. I just have some things on my mind."

"Harmony?" Albus raised his eyes in confusion, but before he could ask how she knew, Rose laughed. "Hope told me Harmony hasn't shut-up about you in the past few days. I also heard that you two found Mya and James alone in a empty classroom. What were they doing?"

"Just sitting there and talking. I think James finally asked her to the wedding. She seemed awful happy." Albus said shrugging his shoulders

"Well you made someone happy too Albus, Just remember that. Don't think I've forgotten that you like Mya too." Rose said softly

"Mya? I don't know Rose. I think I have to move on over Mya. She clearly likes James and James is too stupid to realize that he likes Mya as well. Everyone in our family wants them to get together. I never had a chance." Albus sighed, but smiled at the thought of Harmony. "Harmony on the other hand, she likes me back and she's really nice. She was my potions partner when Scorpius was bed ridden for two weeks not that long ago. She told me that she had a crush on me for the longest time. I don't know Rose I think I really like her too."

"Than be happy that your going to Victoire and Teddy's wedding with her not Mya." Rose suggested "I have to get to the library I told Scorpius I would meet him there."

"Scorpius is going to the library on a Saturday?" Albus laughed "Man you've got him whipped Rosie."

Rose gave her cousin a dark look before starting to walk away. She turned back around though. "Harmony's looking for you by the way."

Albus couldn't get another word out of her though as his cousin walked off to go find Scorpius. Albus sighed and headed back inside to go find his broom stick and head out to the pitch. When he got into the Slytherin common room he found Bailey and the Carrow twins sitting on the couches looking pissed. He hid behind a statue of a snake so they wouldn't be able to see him.

"It's that stupid Longbottom girl."

"Bailey do you really think she of all people is competition for you. Her only boyfriend was Eli Wood. Now Potter's got his eye on her. I mean it'll only be a few weeks before he moves on to someone else." One of the twins said

"It's true Bailey." The other piped in

"Albus?" Albus jumped and spun around to find Dominique standing behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Shh! I'm staying out of their view." Albus hissed back pointing to the three Slytherin fifth years on the other side of the statue.

"Oh them. I heard Mya's in hiding because of them. That and because James finally asked her to the wedding. I asked Colin Chambers. Who did you ask?" Dominique asked leaning up against the statue

"I asked Harmony Roads. Now Dom I have to get my broom, but their right by the entrance to the Boys' rooms."

"What are you a chicken? Uncle Harry would be disappointed in you. Just go by them they wont even blink an eye. They're too sucked into their conversation. Watch."

Dominique winked at her cousin and then strolled out in front of the three girls. She walked right by them and up to the girls' rooms. Albus bit his lip and took his cousin's lead. Dominique was right, the girls didn't even look at him either times that he passed them. Albus ran out of the common room after that and headed out to the Quidditch pitch. Before he got to far a voice called out after him. Albus turned around and a smile came across his face.

"I've been looking all over for you." Harmony said coming up besides him

"Well Rose told me you were looking for me, so I tried looking for you, but obviously didn't get very far." Albus said blushing slightly

"I wanted to ask you something. When we leave for Hogsmeade later, I was wondering if you were still up for our date?" Harmony asked

"say _yes_!" Someone hissed from behind him. Albus saw James walking behind him with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Mya gave him a thumbs up and smiled at Harmony before following the rest of the team inside.

"Of course I am." Albus blushed even harder "I'll meet you in the courtyard before we leave."

Before Albus could blink or anything Harmony's lips were pressed against his. He dropped his broom stick in shock. He was having his first kiss. It was nice. harmony seemed to be nervous too, because when she broke away she blushed and ran off. Albus' heart sank when she ran off, but it leapt right back up when she turned back around and waved to him.

**So this one is actually the shorter chapter out of Twenty-One and Twenty-Two. But the next chapter is going to be the wedding chapter I swear. Albus got his first kiss Epppp! I thought he deserved some loving, since Mya and James are clearly going to have some love in the next chapter. Oops gave some info away. I don't know how long the next chapter will be. If it's really long would you rather I have it all in one document or split it up into two chapters? Tell me what you think and also review please. I want to know what you thought of the ALbusxHarmony love. **


	24. Chapter 23: The Wedding

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Wedding

"James are you going to go get Mya?" Ginny asked her son as they made final preparations for getting ready for the wedding. She straightened his tie up for him and gave him a look.

"Mom, she said she would meet me at Aunt Fleur's house. Professor Longbottom is bringing her, Alice and Frank to the wedding." James said struggling to fix the tie himself

"James don't mess your tie up." She snapped fixing the tie again. "And Albus brought his date over, so why don't you bring Mya over. You can floo there and back."

James looked over to the living room where Albus and Harmony were sitting with Lily. All three of them looked perfectly happy together. James squirmed unhappily at his mother's look. Truthfully he was nervous about taking Mya personally to the wedding. He didn't want to stand there dumbstruck in front of his family when he saw her. He knew things were starting to change between them. When Mya asked him if he liked her he knew what she really meant, but chose not to answer her that way so things wouldn't change between them faster than they already were.

"Fine mom I'll go get her. Where's the floo powder?" He asked walking over to the fireplace

"Where are you going?" Lily asked standing up

"To go get Mya. Mind your own business." James snapped

"It's in the bowl above the fireplace James." Ginny called from the room over "And hurry when you get there James, we want to leave as soon as we can. I promised Bill I would be over soon. Victoire is starting to have cold feet."

James grabbed a handful of the green powder and threw it into the flames. He climbed in and said Mya's address into the flames. He soon saw his living room disappear before his eyes and green embers took it's place. James soon found himself in the middle of the Longbottom's living room. He was on his butt and Alice was standing above him with her hands on her hips.

"You could of called before you barged into our living room." She snapped

"Hi to you too Alice." James said standing up and brushing himself off "My parents wanted me to come and get Mya. We wanted to bring her with us when we get to the wedding. Albus brought his date over, so they wanted me to bring Mya over."

"She's finishing get ready, I'll go get her though. She's in her room." Alice left and Neville soon took her place.

"Hello James. How are you?" He asked calmly like it didn't bother him that James randomly appeared in his living room

"I'm good sir. My parents sent me over to come get Mya. Albus brought Harmony over to our house and my parents thought I should bring Mya over, so here I am." James said

"Well it's fine with me that you bring Mya to your house. We'll meet you and your family up at the your aunt and uncle's house." Neville said walking back out of the room

"Oh hey James. I didn't know I was coming over to your house."

James spun around and saw Mya walking down the stairs. His breath was instantly gone. She looked beautiful in his eyes. Her long brown hair was pulled up and had ringlets coming down and her purple dress really brought out her eyes. James felt his mouth go dry and felt suddenly tongue tied. Mya walked up to him and waved her hand in front of his face.

"James are you okay?"

"Yeah, just fine. Umm…let's get going." James said leading Mya over to the fireplace "You can go first."

Mya nodded and grabbed a handful of the green powder. "Bye dad, I'll see you at the wedding." She then threw the powder in and disappeared before James' eyes. He caught his breath finally and grabbed a handful of powder himself and sent himself back to his house. When he got there Mya was sitting and talking to the rest of the kids. He walked out of the fireplace and noticed Mya was nodding her head towards the arch of the door. He walked over and found Teddy pacing back and forth.

"James there you are!" He exclaimed pulling the boy that was like a brother into his arms. Teddy was a mess. Both Ginny and Harry were in the room looking at Teddy and James, he looked pretty bad.

"Teddy, what's wrong?" James asked

"Victoire is having cold feet and I don't know what to do. She tried whipping a vase at my head, because I saw her before she walked down the aisle. I came here hoping Ginny would be able to talk to Victoire." Teddy said

"We were getting ready to come Teddy. We had to wait for James to come back with Mya. I promised Bill we would come over as soon as we could. I heard the whole house is a mess. Dominique and Louise are trying to calm their sister down. Fleur is trying to make sure everything is going right and Bill doesn't know what's going on."

"I tried to calm Victoire down, but as soon as she caught sight of me she threw a vase at the door, yelling something about how it's bad luck to see the bride before she walks down the aisle." Teddy said

"We should get going Harry. I think my family is about ready to tear each other apart." Ginny said touching her husband's arm

"And that's out of the ordinary?" Harry joked

"Harry I'm serious." Ginny said crossing her arms as Harry, Teddy and James laughed. "We need to get to kids and go. Please?"

Harry sighed and ran his fingers though his hair. He nodded his head and started for the living room. James, Ginny and Teddy were right behind him. When they all came into the living room Lily stood up.

"Are we leaving?" Lily asked

"Yes we're leaving Lily. Grab some powder, so we can get to your cousin's house." Harry said grabbing the bowl of floo powder off of the top of the fireplace

Everyone grabbed a handful, except for Harmony. She stared at the green powder that Harry held in his hands. No one seemed to notice that the small girl hadn't grabbed any powder yet.

"Lily your first." Ginny instructed

Lily nodded and threw the handful of powder into the flames. She soon disappeared and Ginny went after her. Teddy quickly followed Ginny. James and Mya went shortly after each other, leaving Albus, Harmony and Harry in the living room.

"You ready Harmony? Your next." Albus said softly

"I've never traveled by floo before. I have muggle parents and my brother and I have never traveled using that before." Harmony admitted blushing

"Oh it's perfectly safe Harmony. You just throw the powder in, say where you're going and try not to breath in the smoke." Albus said

"I think I got all that." Harmony said grabbing a handful of powder and stepping into the fireplace. "Shell Cottage!"

She disappeared before Albus' eyes and Albus found himself blushing and staring at where Harmony once stood. Harry waved his hand in front of Albus' face. "Son?"

"Yes dad?" Albus said snapping out of it

"Are you alright?" Harry asked smiling. He realized that Albus was going through his first girlfriend stage.

"Yeah dad. Perfect." Albus said before climbing into the fireplace.

The calm and peacefulness of the Potter's house disappeared in a blink of an eye. Chaos erupted as soon as Albus stepped out of fireplace. Albus froze in the fireplace as Dominique and Louis ran around the living room. Lily grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the fireplace. Fleur and Ginny were chasing Victoire around the house, who was in tears. Teddy has a bag over his head and was sitting on the couch. Both James and Mya stood close by with their arms crossed.

"Victoire you have to calm down." Ginny told her niece

"No, no, no! Everything is ruined!" She sobbed

"The cake fell over Vic. Simple magic can fix it." Dominique tried

"No none of you understand. It's a bad omen! I can't marry Teddy today!" Victoire cried running out of the room

Everyone was silent until Harry flooed into the room smiling. "Is my niece ready for her big day?"

"Harry, don't" Ginny said softly

"We 'ave to do some zing. Teddy and Victoire love each other. 'arry will you try and talk to her? Try and make her come around." Fleur said grabbing Harry's hands

"Fleur, I don't think Victoire is going to any of us. We're family and I don't think that she's going to listen to any of us." Harry said

"Maybe Mya could try." James suggested "She's not family."

"Wait what? I hardly know her." Mya said

"You're a girl though. Convince her that going on with the wedding is a good idea. We all know that she loves Teddy, she's just really nervous." Dominique said pushing Mya in the direction Victoire disappeared in

"You're a girl too Dom." Mya said trying to dig her heels into the ground, but it was no use. Somehow the fourteen year old was stronger than Mya.

"Yeah I tried to talk to talk to her and ended up like Teddy. She chucked one of mom's good vases at my head. Luckily Vic was never into sports so she has terrible aim." Dominique said using all of her strength to finally push Mya into Victoire's room

"Dominique! Oh hey Victoire." Mya said awkwardly standing in the doorway of Victoire's room

"It's horrible Mya. Everything is ruined." Victoire sobbed laying on her bed

Mya made her way over to the bed and sat down on the edge. She stared at Victoire and felt odd just sitting there and not doing anything. Mya then began to rub Victoire's back.

"It's okay Victoire everything will work out in the end, you'll see." Mya said as she rubbed Victoire's back

"No, no it wont. I can't marry the boy I love, because everything is going wrong." Victoire said raising her head. Mascara was smeared all over her face.

"Listen to yourself Victoire for God's sake. Do you love Teddy?"

"Yes, but-"

"There's no buts. You can't let silly things keep you and Teddy apart. He's a mess out there thinking that the women that he loves is giving up on him, because of silly things that magic can fix. So your cake fell over because Louise bumped into it. I know a spell that can easily fix that cake and if not we can make you an even better one." Mya said pulling Victoire off of the bed

"I…I guess your right." Victoire said wiping her eyes. "Will you tell my family that the wedding is on?"

"I'll tell them." Mya smiled opening the door

When she got out there everyone has gathered around the door. Bill and Fleur looked nervous and Dominique looked anxious to see what Mya was going to say. Teddy still had the paper bag on his head and Louis was eating a piece of Victoire's wedding cake.

"Well?" He asked

"The wedding is back on." Mya blushed

"You are amazing!" James said hugging her

"I 'ave so much work to do now!" Fleur said rushing out of the room. She truned back around though to thank Mya. "Thank you zough Mya. Zank you zo much. My little girl iz going to 'ave the best wedding zat we can give 'er."

Fleur rushed out of the room. Bill stayed around though and laughed. "I'm sorry Mya. She get's a little overbord when it comes to weddings. We're a little behind now because of Victoire's panic attack. We should be ready in an hour though. Dominique why don't you and Louise finish getting ready."

"I don't know how you did it Mya. Victoire was a mess, none of us could get her to listen and then you swoop in and have a way with words." Dominique said in admiration "You got yourself a good girl there James."

Dominique left with Louis on her heels so they could go finish getting ready for the wedding. Lily and Ginny left to help start greeting their family and friends as they came. Harry also left the living room, but he left to go help Bill instead of helping his wife and daughter.

"You know they're right Mya. You are amazing." Albus said

"Aw thanks Al, you're a sweetheart." Mya blushed

"I'm going to go show Harmony Dobby's grave. She heard all about the famous house-elf that saved dad's life." Albus told James before leading Harmony out of the door

An hour passed by quickly and about fifty people showed up, not counting both Victoire and Teddy's families. James and Dominique had left their dates sitting next to each other so they could get ready to walk down the aisle. Both Mya and Colin sat in the front row with Louis, Lily, Albus, Harmony, Scorpius and Rose. Everyone was waiting to see the bride get walked down the aisle.

The music started to play and the wedding party made their way down the aisle. Teddy was first with the minister. Shortly following Teddy were the few bride's maids and groomsmen. Both Teddy and Victoire wanted a small wedding against Fleur's wishes, but Fleur still managed to make it an extravagant wedding. Mya was taken away with the beauty that the Weasley's managed to fill their garden with. Victoire was of course supposed to be the most beautiful thing at the wedding, but Mya's eyes weren't on the young bride. James walked down the aisle with Dominique's arm wrapped around his. The two of them smiled and kept the perfect image of the wedding alive. When they passed by the front row Dominique made a fake joking noise and then burst into a silent giggle, while James winked at Mya. Mya blushed and felt her face turn red. Before James could see her face the wedding march started and everyone's attention turned to Victoire. Bill was leading her down the aisle and everyone's breath seemed to be taken away by the young bride. Her blond hair was pulled back and her blue eyes sparkled under the light.

Bill kissed Victoire's forehead and handed her off to Teddy. He than sat down next to the crying Fleur and tried to stop her happy tears. The two happy parents watched as their oldest daughter started the biggest adventure of her lifetime. While Teddy and Victoire were exchanging their vows James wasn't paying attention at all. He only had his eyes set on one thing; Mya. Everything about her took his breath away. Sure Victoire looked beautiful and everyone's eyes were supposed to be on her, but James felt like Mya was the most beautiful girl in the room.

"Ted Remus Lupin do you take Victoire Mai Weasley to be your wife." The mister asked, finally taking James' attention off of Mya

"I do." Teddy said smiling wide

"And do you Victoire Mai Weasley take Ted Remus Lupin to be your husband?" The minister asked looking at Victoire

"Oui, sorry I mean I do." Victoire blushed at her French slip up

"You're so cute when you speak in French." Teddy said taking his bride's hand

"Gag me." Dominique muttered hiding her head behind Victoire's bouquet

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister said smiling at the happy young couple

Everyone cheered as Teddy and Victoire's lips met. Dominique even lifted her face from behind the flowers to smile at her older sister. James looked out into the crowd and only looked away when Mya met his eye. Dominique nudged him.

"James we have to walk after them." She said dragging her cousin down the aisle after her older sister

James let himself be lead his head was stuck in the clouds. He almost didn't hear Dominique shout next to him. "PARTY TIME!"

**Okay I couldn't wait to share this with you guys. I literally just finished this chapter. This is the actual wedding chapter. I thought it was a cute chapter. I had to make Mya save the day. There's going to be a second half but it's the reception as Dominique said, PARTY TIME! I hope to hear from you guys. I worked really hard on this. Sorry if it's too long. Someone people told me they wanted it to be in one chapter so enjoy. Yet again please review. I love to hear from you guys. 3**


	25. Chapter 24: The Reception

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Reception

James was one of the last few people to enter the tent. Victoire wanted the wedding party to enter the tent last, meaning he and Dominique were going to have to find Colin and Mya in the huge mess of people. Before they could get a chance to do that Victoire and Teddy wanted pictures with their whole families. Teddy was considered part of the Potter family, so James had to get his picture done with both Victoire and Teddy. Finally after ten minutes of picture taking he managed to break away from the cameras and slipped into the tent. He found Mya and Colin dancing together. James straightened his tie and walked over to the two Gryffindors. Mya was the first to see James and her face broke into a wide smile.

"James!" She exclaimed running over to him. She embraced him into a hug and then laughed. "Colin and I thought we had lost you and Dominique."

"No. Victoire was just being a little too extreme with the pictures. You know how she can get. She's just as bad as my Aunt Fleur wanting everything to go perfectly." James said rolling his eyes

"Should we go sit James? I think Teddy and Victoire are going to cut the cake." Dominique said appearing by James' elbow

James looked over to the front of the tent and saw that Victoire and Teddy were making their way up there. He offered Mya his arm and then lead her over to a table where Albus and Harmony were already sitting. Dominique and Colin were right behind them laughing about something.

"This wedding has just been so beautiful Dominique. You must be so happy for your sister." Harmony said once Dominique was sitting beside her

Dominique broke into a huge grin. "We all love Teddy. It's hard not to be happy for her."

Before Harmony could respond six large slices of cake landed on their table. Harmony nearly jumped a mile in the air not expecting it. Dominique let out a few giggles, but stopped when Albus gave her a look.

"It's my grand-mum's recipe from France enjoy.' She said blushing before she dug into her piece of cake.

"Dom, I think your sister is going to want us to make our speeches after your dad." James said nodding over at Bill who was standing and tapping his fork on the side of his glass

"Ladies and gentlemen, our dear friends and family; I want to thank you all for coming to this happy event. I remember my own wedding, how it ended in destruction and terror, but how Fleur and I had each other. (James noticed his father squirm uncomfortably) We experienced one of the darkest battles the Wizarding World has ever seen. We lost a several family members and they will always be alive to us in our hearts. We built our family after the war. Fleur and I gained two beautiful daughters and a handsome son. Now our oldest daughter has become a women and decided to marry a dear and close friend of ours. Teddy, Victoire I give you both my deepest blessing. I hope the two of you live and long, happy and loving life." Bill said lifting his glass as tears started to appear in his eyes

James looked over and noticed that Fleur was crying as Louis patted her back He looked up at Teddy and Victoire who were glancing deep into each others eyes and he knew they belonged together. Dominique smiled at him and then got up from the table and went up to Bill. She kissed her father on the cheek and then took the spot where he was standing, as he went to sit with his wife. Dominique grabbed a cocktail glass off of the table sitting next to her. She smiled over at her mother.

"Don't worry mum. I'm only going to use it as a toast." The tent filled with laughter as Dominique smiled again and looked back at her sister and new brother-in-law. "You know, I always knew you two were going to get together. Hearing the endless talk about how cute Teddy is when Vic was is school got tiring. She was thirteen and I was nine, I was too young to know about love, but I had a feeling that Vic liked Teddy way more as a friend. You could see it when she looked into his eyes or whenever he would pass by her. I know I've never felt a love like Teddy and Victoire share, but I can't wait for when I do. I love you Victoire and welcome to the family Teddy." Dominique lifted her glass in the air, but set it back down on the table, under her mother's hawk vision

She walked back over to the table and patted James on the back. "It's your turn mate. Knock 'em dead."

James nodded at his favorite younger cousin and walked up to the beginning of the tent. He had rehursted what he was going to say for weeks now, but somehow he was forgetting everything. He knew he couldn't let Teddy or Victoire down, so he was going to have to improvise. James picked up the same glass Dominique had just used and looked out into the tent at his friends and family. His eyes didn't stop on Fred and Hazel who seemed to be in a mini food fight with their cake, or at Rose who was staring into Scorpius' eyes; instead they stopped on Mya, who was looking directly into his eyes. James felt his mouth go dry and his stomach fill with butterflies.

"Well…as you all know Teddy chose me to be his best man, for some reason, just kidding Teddy. The two of us, we've grown up like brothers. I've always looked up to Teddy and he's been my role model. I remember hearing the news that Teddy and Victoire were starting to get closer. I really didn't believe Dom when she told me. Then I actually walked up to find Teddy and Victoire snogging at Kings Cross, let me tell you that was embarrassing. Teddy's hair turned a shade of red in embarrassment.) But I honestly couldn't be happier then the fact that my brother is marrying one of the most amazing girls I know. Vic, you really are an angel, no wonder you were in Ravenclaw and graduated with top honors. Are you sure your not Aunt Hermione's kid? (Fleur shot him a look) I'm only kidding Aunt Fleur. I should go and sit back down before I get hexed by either Aunt Fleur or Rosie. Anyways congratulations Teddy and Victoire." James lifted the glass above his head and smiled as everyone in the tent clapped

He turned around and winked at Teddy and Victoire and then made his way back over to the table. Dominique and Mya were both laughing when James got back to the table. Albus was staring at him dumbstruck though.

"I can't believe you said that James. In front of everyone. I'm surprise Victoire or Aunt Fleur didn't string you up by your toenails." He exclaimed to his older brother

"Well it's the truth and everyone laughed." James said shrugging his shoulders

Music started to play and the six teenagers looked around at what was going on. Bill was walking over to Victoire and took her hand. James noticed that his oldest cousin's eyes were starting to water. Both Dominique and Mya smiled.

"They're doing the father daughter dance. Let's go find your dad Mya, so you can dance with him." Dominique said taking Mya's hand and leading her off into the tent.

Albus looked over at Harmony who was sitting silently. "We can dance when the next song comes on. There's no mother-son dance since Tonks died in the battle. Victoire didn't want things to be painful for Teddy, so you can wait with us boys."

James drowned out his brothers words as he stared at Mya dancing with her father. Everything about he just took his breath away. He couldn't concentrate on anyone but her. It was like she was the only girl in the world. He almost didn't notice Colin talking beside him.

"You know that she has the biggest crush on you too right?"

"What?" James asked looking over at the fellow Gryffindor

"Mya, she has the biggest crush on you. I've known since I had to stop her from strangling you."

"You know that, that doesn't make any since right Colin." James said

"No it does. She was jealous of the fact that you were with Bailey. Let me tell you Mya is tiny, but she is one strong girl." Colin laughed

James smiled finally realizing what Colin was getting at. He looked up and saw that Teddy was walking over to go get Victoire from Bill. Colin winked at his friend and the went over to Louis to take Dominique from him. James followed his god brother and friend's lead and walked over to where Neville and Mya were dancing together. He tapped Neville's shoulder and smiled at Mya.

"May I have this dance?" He asked Mya as he lead her away from Neville

"Yes you may."

Mya wrapped her arms around James' neck and blushed as his hands wrapped around her waist. "You know I've never slow danced before with a girl." James confessed

"Really? I figured a big lover boy like you would of danced with all sorts of ladies." Mya teased

"Don't tease me Mya it's true." James insisted blushing harder than she was

"I love this song." Mya said after a few seconds and she placed her head on James' chest

James felt his heart beating in his chest. He had never felt like this about a girl before. He knew that he had to tell her, he just didn't know how. James had never been in love before. He had pretended to be in love, but that's not the same thing. James knew he was truly in love and that Mya was different from the other girls he had dated.

"Mya, you know I have to tell you something."

"What is it James?"

"You know how everyone's eyes are supposed to be on the bride when she's in the room? That's not the case for me, my eyes were on someone else. Victoire may be one eighth Veela, but this girl in my eyes is much more beautiful then my cousin." James told her. Mya felt her heart sinking, somehow feeling that the girl he was talking about wasn't her. "Remember when you asked me if I liked you Mya? The truth is I don't just like you as a friend. I like you so much more then that. Mya Longbottom, I think I've fallen in love with you."

Mya froze as soon as the words came out of James' mouth. She pushed her head off of his chest and looked into his eyes. Nothing about them were lying. She couldn't help but be shocked though. She spoke the first words that came into her mouth. "Huh? What?"

"I said I love you." James repeated blushing

Mya shook her head slightly and then stared into James's eyes. He shifted uncomfortably at the fact that Mya had broken away from him. "Are you going to say something?" He asked

Before another word could come out of his mouth Mya lips were pressed against his. James smiled when they finally broke apart. Mya was blushing.

"Then again that was a lot better then words."

"You have no idea how long I've been wait to do that." Mya told James as she wrapped her arms back around his neck and rested her head back on his chest.

James looked up and saw that Victoire and Teddy were both watching them. Victoire had a huge smile across her face and Teddy just winked at him. He then realized that his brother was staring at him in shock, but his sister seemed to have a smug look on her face like she knew it was going to happen all along. He just laughed to himself and rested his head on top of Mya's.

**Okay I am so proud of this chapter. I love Dominique and had to make her part bigger in this chapter. I thought James was adorable in this chapter. I finally got them together. Tell me what you think. I'm going to be on break until Saterday and where I'm going we don't have any internet connection, so my next chapter wont be up until either Saturday or Sunday. That'll be an Easter present. Thanks to all my subscribers and reviewers. Thank you so much you guys. Don't forget to review. Thanks and I will talk to you guys soon. Just as a spoiler there's going to be some major drama coming up with Bailey in the next chapter. **


	26. Chapter 25: Promises with the Devil

Chapter Twenty-Five: Promises with the Devil

The rest of spring break went by smoothly. James and Mya spent as much time together as they could. She was already considered part of the family, so Harry and Ginny took no change of plans in the two of them dating. They both started to notice changes in their son, that hadn't happened with any of his other girlfriends. James was starting to become a kinder person. He treated both Lily and Albus kinder. Things got to the point where Ginny had to ask him if there was a spell on him.

Soon the day to go back to school came. The Potters, Weasleys and Mya arrived at the platform and were ready to go back to school. James and Mya held hands as they made their way through the packed train. They finally found Harper and Tyler in a compartment. Harper smiled when she saw that they were holding hands.

"I knew you two were eventually going to get together! I told you, didn't I Tyler?" Harper gushed

"Yeah you told me." Tyler didn't sound as thrilled as Harper did

"And I see that you two are finally admitting that you're a couple." James smirked eyeing Tyler's hand that was intertwined in Harper's

"What are you talking about? We're not together?" Tyler said leaping away from Harper

"Tyler!" Harper snapped

"Yes dear."

Tyler's hand was soon intertwined with Harper's again. James snickered and Mya just rolled her eyes. "We're not stupid you know I can tell that you two have been eyeing each other for a few months now. Heck a blind person could hear it. The way Tyler's voice got all squeaky when he was around you."

Harper turned a shade of red in embarrassment. "We're not going to be the talk of school though; you two are. Everyone knew it was going to happen. We're were all just waiting to see how long it would take before you did anything James."

"How mad do you think your exs are going to be mate?" Tyler asked looking over at James who was wrapping his arm around Mya's shoulders

"Who cares? There's nothing they can do about it." James answered

Out in the hallway Kaylee was walking by with a group of other Ravenclaw girls. Evelyn Ewells was the first to see Mya and James inside the compartment together. She held her arm out to stop her friends. Kaylee and Nicolette gave her a dirty look but stopped when they finally saw what she saw. Kaylee's face turned into a deep scowl and Nicolette's mouth fell open.

"Is that Mya? With James?" She asked

"No way in hell they're going to stay together! Over my dead body will I allow it." Kaylee snapped before stomping away

"Kaylee you can't control who he dates! You have to be rational about this. Mya's never been mean to any of us." Evelyn said trying to knock since into her friend

"Everyone has two sides Evelyn. There's the side Mya lets everyone see and then the evil side that only I've seen." Kaylee hissed

"I really didn't think Mya was even capable of having an evil side." Nicolette commented

"Which shows you don't know people like I know them." Kaylee said not stopping her pace as she walked through the halls

"Where are we going? Because our compartment is the other way. Don't you think Sophia is going to wonder where we went, chocolate frogs don't take this long to get. Besides the fact that we passed the Trolley Lady about two minuets ago." Evelyn pointed out

"I'm going to strike a bargain up with the devil." Kaylee answered not slowing her pace down one bit

"Bailey? What do you want with her?" Evelyn asked nervously

"Bailey, is going to help me put Longbottom where she belongs; in a body bag."

Evelyn and Nicolette both stopped walking, but Kaylee didn't even notice. The two girls looked at each other uncomfortably.

"We have to do something." Nicolette told her friend "She's going to try and kill Mya."

"I say we just lie low and keep an eye on her. I know Kaylee's pissed, but do you really think she would kill someone?" Evelyn asked

"I never said Kaylee would. I'm more worried about the fact that she's recruiting Bailey for help. Everyone in the castle knows that Bailey hates Mya. I mean she made it quite clear when she threatened to kill Mya."

"Should we follow Kaylee?" Evelyn asked looking up to see how far ahead Kaylee was

"Someone needs to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't go to far. I just don't have a good feeling about this." Nicolette said as the two girls started to catch up with Kaylee again

They found Bailey outside of a compartment arguing with the Carrow twins. Their piercing green eyes were glaring at Kaylee's brown ones. Kaylee had her hands on her hips and was demanding that the twins move aside. Nicolette and Evelyn could hear the three girls arguing and they didn't like what was about to go down.

"Let me in!" Kaylee hissed

"I told you. You can't come in." One of the twins hissed

"No non-Slytherins." The other hissed

"Look this has to do with James." Kaylee snapped back unafraid of the twins

The twins looked at each other. They were silent but finally let the three Ravenclaws pass. Bailey was sitting with Penny filing her nails as Penny sat reading. Cora and Coralline took the seats across from the Blood twins, forcing the Ravenclaws to stand.

"What do you three want?" Bailey asked looking up from her nails

"I just found something out that might interest you Bailey." Kaylee said crossing her arms "I found out who James Potter's new beau is."

Bailey's brown eyes suddenly lifted. Kaylee smiled smugly knowing that she won Bailey's attention now. Nicolette and Evelyn shifted uneasily behind her. Everyone's eyes seemed to be on Kaylee waiting for what she was going to say.

"And?" Bailey asked after a few moments of silence

"Well I wanted to make sure you would do something about it. Nicolette made a point that you said you were willing to kill her."

"Any girl that steals the boy I was with from me if as good as dead I can promise you that." Bailey said her eyes narrowing

"Good." Kaylee smiled satisfied "I saw James with his arm around Mya Longbottom."

"Longbottom? I knew it!" Bailey hissed jumping out of her seat "He asked her to his cousin's wedding and I knew they were going to get together."

Bailey was pacing around the room and Kaylee was smirking at her handiwork. The Carrow twins were looking very calm, but they never seemed nervous by anything. Behind Kaylee Nicolette and Evelyn were cowering, afraid of what Bailey was capable of. Penny had never looked up from her book, but her eyes seemed to be scanning over the pages quicker than they were before.

"Are you happy now Kaylee?" Evelyn asked

"Perfectly. I believe my work is done here, let's go girls." Kaylee lead the way out of the compartment and over to their compartment. Nicolette and Evelyn were right behind her. When the girls passed by James and Mya's compartment, Kaylee stopped and gave them an evil smile, that none of the four students seemed to notice in the compartment. "Just you wait Mya, you'll have what's coming to you."

**Oh Kaylee you can't help but hate her. Honestly I can't stand her so that's why she is the way she is. If anyone likes her please speak out and tell me what you think of her. I'm excited for the next chapter. Mya and Bailey are going to have a magic show down! I know this chapter isn't very exiting and I feel bad for making you guys wait a week for a boring chapter, but it sets you up for the upcoming chapter which I will try and post as soon as I can as I said before sorry you guys had to wait so long for this chapter. We were on Spring Break with no internet connection. **


	27. Chapter 26: Hex Me I'll Hex You

Chapter Twenty-Six: Hex Me I'll Hex You

Mya just couldn't help smiling. It had been a few weeks since she and James had started dating and everything was going perfectly. Several people had stopped her in the halls to ask if it was true that her and James were dating. When she nodded, she ended up getting two main responses. Some of the students would smile and say that they knew it was going to happen. Others would either look angry or disappointed and just huff away. Harper was usually with her and would just give the girls that walked away dirty looks.

"Just ignore them Mya. Half of them are stuck up and the other ones are too young." She would say every time someone would storm away

Kaylee and Bailey had been watching Mya since she had walked back into Hogwarts. Kaylee wanted to strike her as soon as she walked into the Great Hall. Bailey on the other hand, knew that you would have to be cunning to get revenge. The two of them would have to plan their attack very carefully, mostly to make sure no one was around when it happens. Kaylee had Mya in her Defense Against the Dark Arts class for the past five years, she knew Mya could put up a good fight, but she also knew she could take her. The skinny brunette was tough, but she couldn't handle the Slytherin girl.

"When are we going to attack her?" Kaylee asked one afternoon as Mya passed by the girls with Harper, James and Tyler.

"I told you a million times Kaylee, we need to make sure we have everything planed before we attack her. For a Ravenclaw, you're pretty stupid. I would think you of all people would know not to attack someone without having a plan." Bailey hissed turning around to face the black haired girl behind her

Both Cora and Coralline were behind Kaylee snickering. Bailey looked around at the three girls and a smile slid across her face.

"Personally I think we should attack tomorrow. I just got a great idea. Come here and listen."

The three black haired fifteen year old witches glanced at Bailey and then grouped around her, to hear what she had to say.

The next day, Cora approached James at the end of potions. She slipped him a note and then left just as she came; without saying anything. Tyler and Mya glanced at James. He opened the note and sighed.

"James what's wrong?" Mya asked taking the note out of his hand and setting it down on a table.

"I'm failing potions. Dad's going to kill me, I really thought I was doing good this year. Guess when you blow up two homework projects you get a bad grade." James sighed smirking "I have to talk to the teacher after class."

"Dude, I'll wait for you I don't feel like walking to our free period alone." Tyler said shrugging his shoulders

"Mya, sorry I can't walk you to Ancient Ruins." James said to his girlfriend

"James I walked there all by myself for most of the year one day wont kill me. If you want later I can help you with your potions homework." Mya suggested

"Yeah I'd like that." James said smiling

"You know Tyler you should probably go check on Harper in the Nurse's Wing." Mya commented turning away from James

Tyler's eyes enlarged as he remembered his girlfriend. "Shit she's going to kill me. I haven't seen her all day."

"Does anyone else think it's odd how she just woke up today and was puking her guts out and acting like she should be if she was sick for a few days." Mya said looking back and forth between the two boys

"It's probably some Wizarding virus that she's not used to. She is a muggle-born Mya." James said shrugging his shoulders

"It's still odd. Most people aren't that sick just out of the blue."

The bell rang and everyone in the classroom started to disappear, except for the three Gryffindors. James kissed Mya on the cheek as her and Tyler gathered up all of their supplies and got ready to walk to their next class. She gave him a small smile and watched as he went to go talk to Professor Slughorn.

"Come on Tyler I'll walk you to the Hospital Wing." Mya said leading her other friend out of the room

The two of them walked in silence until the got to the Hospital Wing. Mya looked at Tyler handed him some of Harper's homework. "Here, tell her I hope she feels better and I'll see her later." Mya said before Tyler walked into the Hospital Wing and she started for Ancient Ruins.

After she turned around the corner away from the Hospital Wing, Mya felt like she was being watched. She started to walk a little faster, hoping that whoever was following her or watching her would pass. There was no such luck though, footsteps started to pick up behind her. Some how the halls were all clear even though students should be in them, on their way to their next class. Mya started to sprint, but stopped when someone came out into the hall in front of her. She skidded to a stop landing in front of a smirking Kaylee.

"Can I help you?" Mya asked trying to move around Kaylee

"Yes, you can stand right there and not move." Kaylee answered blocking the hall off from Mya

"Kaylee I don't have time for this, I have to get to class." Mya said blowing a hair out of her face, annoyed

"_Diffindo." _

The spell came out of nowhere, hitting Mya's bag, ripping it instantly and dumping out all of her belongings in the process. Mya quickly bent down and started to try and pick her books, quills and ink up as fast as she could. She didn't seem to notice the four bodies starting to close in and surround her. When Mya had all of her books picked up she lifted her head and finally saw the four witches around her. She looked around feeling slightly scared, but more confused if anything.

"Hello Bailey." She said to the Slytherin standing directly in front of her

"Mya, remember when I told you that you would pay from taking James from me? It's time for you to pay your debt." Bailey said twirling her wand between her fingers

Mya's eyes moved away from Bailey's face, down to her wand that was moving in-between the girl's fingers. Looking around she realized Kaylee wouldn't have it in her to kill anyone, but the other three wouldn't think anything of it.

"You can't kill me on school grounds." Mya pointed out standing up trying to reach for her own wand

"Now Mya, who said anything about killing with magic. I read some books, I learned plenty of muggle ways to kill people." Bailey said smiling

Cora and Coralline noticed that Mya had finally pulled her wand out and followed Bailey's lead. Kaylee was the last of the five witches to pull her wand out. Mya managed to find a large gap in-between the twins and tried to make a run for it. She threw her books on the ground and hid behind a statue. As soon as she left, spells started flying out at her.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _

"_Locomotor Mortis!" _

"_Impedimenta!" _

All four spells managed to miss Mya as she ducked behind a statue. Her blood started to turn to ice as thoughts of revenge and death poured through her mind. Her one thought was what if she died? Those girls were out for blood and they wont stop until someone's blood is on the floor, prefuring it be hers.

"You idiots missed her!" Bailey hissed at the other three "Aim and fire it's not that hard."

"_Confringo!" _Mya felt the statue suddenly become hot and it burst into flames behind her. She jumped out from behind the statue and pointed her wand at the four girls that were standing there, waiting for her to die.

"You want to play dirty?" She asked "I can play dirty too."

The wand was shaking in her hands and Bailey just let out a laugh. "You wouldn't let Hagrid kill anything in Care of Magical Creatures, you wouldn't be able to hex any of us."

"_Engorgio!" _Mya screamed pointing her wand at Bailey's forehead, which swelled up instantly. Mya smirked slightly "You hex me, I'll hex you."

"You bitch!" Bailey screamed "_Densaugeo." _

"_Expelliarmus!" _The spell reflected from Mya and hit one of the twins square in the face. Her teeth grew and the other twin gasped

"Still think I can't hex anyone Bailey?" Mya sneered

"Who would've thought daddy's little princess could protect herself." Bailey taunted. "You still can't match up to me though."

Kaylee snuck up behind Mya and was about to curse her when Mya spun around and shouted a spell out before Kaylee could even think. "_Furnunculus!" _Boils covered her face in a matter of seconds and Kaylee let out a blood curtailing scream running off.

"Looks like it's just you and me Bailey. I'm a lot tougher than I look you know."

"You may be tough, but you're not ever close to being as tough as me. _Reducto!" _Bailey pointed her wand at the blazing statue behind Mya. It blew up, sending pieces of marble flying. One hit Mya square in the head knocking her over. Bailey walked over to Mya and stood above her body with a smug look on her face. "You also don't know how to play half as dirty as me. You're head's bleeding Mya, but don't worry I'll knock you out and put you out of you're misery."

"You're not going to get away with this Bailey." Mya said, her eyes darkening at the young witch

"Sure and you're going to stop me? Why am I even talking to my victims?" She pointed her wand at Mya one last time. "_Stupefy!" _

Mya's body feel quiet, knocked into an unconscious state. Bailey smiled and placed her wand back into her pocket. She looked around her and sighed. The twins were still trying to get Cora's teeth to go down and Kaylee had run off to try and go take care of her boils. Mya was basically close to dead, that is until a first year came walking into the corridor and screamed. Everything seemed to happen suddenly after that. Students came running out of rooms and several screamed at the sight. Teacher's rushed to Mya's aid at once, but somehow James managed to beat them all there. He sat holding Mya's body and glaring up at Bailey's face. James set Mya's head back down on the ground and started to pull out his wand but someone yelling his wand stopped him.

"Mr. Potter put your wand away." Professor McGonagall said sternly

"But Kaylee almost killed Mya!" James snapped

"Which is why I don't need you involved in the fight. I'm already going to expel four witches, I don't need a wizard added onto that." Professor McGonagall said sharply to him. "Professor Slughorn, please take Miss. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing, Amelia go inform Professor Longbottom what has happened to his daughter, Mr. Potter you may go with Miss. Longbottom. The rest of you get to class."

The halls started to clear out and the three Slytherin girls tried to blend in, but it didn't work out to well. Professor McGonagall spotted them at once. "You three my office NOW!"

Those were the last words James heard as he followed Professor Slughorn, who was carrying Mya's body. He prayed that she was safe and felt like an idiot for listening to that note from Cora. He wasn't failing potions at all, he had one of the highest grades in the class in fact. It was a scam to get him away from Mya and if she was hurt, he didn't care if it got him in trouble, those girls were going to pay.

**I have a feeling that some of you guys want to hex me yourselves. Sorry it took so long. I've been super busy, but hey Happy Sweet Sixteen to me! Anyways enjoy. Also as a heads up this story is going to take a twist. I don't know if you guys are going to like it, but it's going to be dramatic, because that's what I'm best at writing. **


	28. Chapter 27: You and Me

Chapter Twenty-Seven: You and Me

James hadn't left Mya's side since the nurse managed to wake her up from the spell that had knocked her out. Professor McGonagall told James he didn't have to stay with her, but he insisted on staying by Mya's side. He felt like it was his fault that she had gotten attacked and almost killed. Those girls had managed to go crazy and wanted to attack her, because he had broken their hearts. Everything has turned upside down since Mya and him had gotten together. He didn't like the fact that it was putting Mya in danger. When they were younger things were so much easier, they got through all the troubles that he seemed to cause.

_James ran after Mya as the two of them were racing towards the pond out behind the Burrow. The kids had managed to send every summer at the Burrow and Mya had been joining them for the past few days. James loved the pond, it was his favorite place to be at the Burrow. He had learned to swim and ice skate on that pond at a young age. It was Mya's first time at the pond and James wanted it to be special. He found Mya standing on the edge of the pond. The young five year old seemed to be in shock at how big the pond looked. _

"_You ready to swim Mya?" James asked pulling his shirt off _

"_Umm…yeah I'm ready." Mya said nervously pulling her dress off _

_James ran over to the tree, where a rope swing stood. He climbed up the tree and grabbed the rope. Mya watched in amazement as he flipped out of the tree into the pond. His head poked back above the water and he smiled at his friend. _

"_Your turn Mya." He laughed throwing her the rope up to her _

_Mya glanced down at the pond from up in the tree. She had been able to climb trees since she was little, but she was never good at swimming. Since Hannah loved to swim, Neville never really had gotten around to showing Mya how to swim since Hannah had died. Alice almost drowned one summer a few years ago, which also added problems with water to Neville. Frank had taught her the basics last year, but she had never swam without floating supports. Mya swallowed and looked down at the pond again. She wasn't about to let James upstage her though. She figured if she closed her eyes it would all be over in a matter of seconds. _

_Mya felt the rope in her hands and took a jump out of the tree. She felt the rope fall out of her hands and the cold water crash around her. Mya tried to kick her arms and legs around like Frank had taught her, but was finding it to be unsuccessful. She opened her eyes and found the dark water around her. She tried to scream but felt the oxygen escape from her lungs. _

_Up above the water James was drying himself off with a towel. After the crash in the water he looked at the pond expecting to see Mya's smiling face, but instead there was nothing there. _

"_Mya?" He screamed "MYA!" _

_Her head popped above the water long enough for her to scream and then it plunged back under the waves. James, only being five didn't think about himself and the danger her was putting himself in. The only thing that was on his mind was saving his best friend. He kept his eyes open and found Mya unconscious under the water. He grabbed her arm and struggled to lift it up above the water. Somehow James managed to lift the young girl's body up and his as well. He dragged her over to the shore and lifted himself out of the pond. Mya suddenly let out a cough and water came pouring out of her mouth. James hugged her body and didn't let go. Mya hugged back and started to cry. _

"_James you saved my life." She said breaking away and looking into his eyes _

"_Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?" James asked nervously looking at his best friend's face _

"_I can swim, just not very well. I didn't want you to think I couldn't do what you could do." Mya blushed _

"_Oh Mya, you're my best friend I don't want you to hurt yourself. I don't think I would ever be able to live with myself if I was the cause of what hurt you." James said taking Mya's hand _

"James?"

He opened his eyes and found Mya sitting up in the bed. She took a hold of his hand and noticed his worried expression.

"What is it Mya?" James asked. She hadn't spoken too him since she had woken up. She had only woken up for a few seconds but fell back asleep after Madam Bones had woken her up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine James. I don't even know why I'm in here." Mya confessed "Although my head really hurts."

"Wait Mya, you don't remember anything?" James asked

"No, my head just really hurts. Did I do anything?" Mya asked nervously

"Mya you were attacked by Kaylee, Bailey and the twins. They're all in here, well except for Bailey. They got expelled for attacking you. Somehow they didn't hurt you, you managed to take all of them." James said amazed "One of the twin's teeth are huge. Madam Bones is trying to shrink them and Kaylee's face is covered in boils. Whatever you did it was amazing Mya, I can't believe you don't remember any of it."

"I'm sorry James. They knocked me out? That must have caused me to forget." Mya shrugged

"I hope you'll remember, because that sounds like a pretty bad ass thing. You're amazing." James said kissing her

"James when I woke up, you looked upset. What was wrong?" Mya asked taking his hand

James gave her a small smile. "Nothing's wrong. I just remember when we were five."

Mya laughed. "A lot of things happened when we were five."

"Well I remember when you almost drowned." James said quietly.

Mya's face lost it's color. "Why did you remember that?"

"Well I remember how that was my fault, and this was my fault too. I don't know what I would do if I lost you Mya. I couldn't handle it." James said burying his head in his hands

Mya moved the sheets off of her and crawled over to James. She took his hands into her and lifted his chin.

"James I'm always going to be here. Don't blame yourself for this, everyone breaks up with people. You broke up with Bailey and Kaylee yes, but you didn't expect them to go all mental. People don't choose who they love. In a way it's fate; you don't choose fate, it gets thrusted upon you instead."

"Mya, I love you." James finally said before kissing Mya

"I love you too James. I always have." She told him before pulling him into a hug

**Well here you go. I'm done with this chapter and I feel bad that I made you wait for the this chapter and the chapter before this one. I'm going to keep trying to update as soon as I can. A year is going to pass within this chapter and the next one. **


	29. Chapter 28: The Worries of a 16 Year Old

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Worries of a Sixteen Year Old

"Sixth years, can you believe it? We're almost done with this year and then we're going to be on our final year of Hogwarts." Harper asked plopping into the train seat across from Mya and James. She had Tyler in tow.

James had his arm wrapped around Mya and smiled down at her. The two of them had grown up in the past year. They already knew each other inside and out, but somehow being together made everything right. The fight between Mya and the other girls seemed like a thing in the past. People still remembered it and took it as a warning not to mess with Mya. Professor McGonagall took Mya's side into the story and agreed that she did nothing to start the fight and she only used simple spells trying to protect herself, while the other girls were throwing spells out trying to harm her.

"Can you really believe we're going to be out of here in a year? I don't know if I'm really going to be able to wrap my mind around the idea." Mya confessed

"One more Spring Break." Tyler agreed "Hey what did you two do on your Spring Break? Did you spend it together?"

"Most of it. We had an anniversary family dinner for Victoire and Teddy. Mya was allowed to come though, since she is considered part of the family and all."

"I'm going to go check on the trolley, I'm starving. Harper, come with me." Mya said pulling Harper up out of her seat

"Umm…okay." Harper said confused as Mya dragged her out of the compartment and down the hall

"Not to mention the fact she's your girlfriend mate." Tyler laughed after the girls left

"Anyways after the dinner we all went back to my house. Albus decided to go over to Scorpius' house and spend the rest of the week there, so mom flooed with him there. Dad ended up getting called to work as soon as mom left." James kept telling his story leaning forward to try and get Tyler interested

"James what are you getting at? Don't beat around the bush." Tyler sighed

"Think about it Tyler. Mya, Lily and I are all home _alone_."

Tyler's ears perked up at that. He turned back to James. "Wait alone? Did you? No way? Wait but Lily was there."

"Lily's twelve send her off with a pack of Uncle George's instant fireworks and she's good for an hour." James laughed

"So you and Mya, dude wow." Tyler said covering his mouth "Kaylee is going to be pissed."

"Don't even joke about that Tyler. I waited long enough, I was sixteen when I finally did it and I did it out of love. I never thought I would fall in love but I did." James said

"My boys grown up." Tyler smiled getting up and sitting down next to his best friend

"It was odd though Tyler. Not like everyone makes it cracked up to be. Mya, she cried a lot and when we were done she just sort of fell asleep in my arms. Thank God my parents were gone. She woke up maybe ten minutes later and I kissed her. I had to take her home after that. Lily managed to be busy with the firework that whole time. Don't know how they managed to keep her busy but they did. Tyler I think the condom broke though. I wasn't paying attention and I didn't tell Mya." James confessed

"Wait what?" The last part caught Tyler by surprise "James, do you know what that could mean? Dude what if-"

The door opened again and Mya and Harper slipped back in with their arms full of candy. Tyler gave James a look saying that their talk wasn't over yet and he returned back to his seat and wrapped his arm around Harper.

"They were out of suckers so I had to get you a chocolate frog sorry." Mya said handing James a chocolate frog

"It's alright hun." James said taking the box and opening it. The frog jumped out of the box, but Tyler caught it in his hands and handed it back to Tyler. James pulled the card out of the box and found the eyes of his father looking back at him.

"Look it's your dad." Mya said resting her head on his shoulder

"Yeah my dad." James said in a monotone. Tyler was the first one he had told about him and Mya, he was worried that something might happen, but Mya was doing fine, so he decided to ignore the voice in the back of his head that was telling him to be on his guard.

The train stopped down in Hogsmeade and all of the older kids parted from the first years. James and Mya walked to the carriages hand in hand and they met up with Colin and Dominique, who were sitting alone in a carriage. Soon the two couples were joined by Harper, Tyler and Eli. Mya noticed that the whole carriage ride up to the castle that Tyler was staring at her stomach. She tried to ignore it, but something about it made her stomach turn and feel uncomfortable. When they got to the castle everyone started inside but Mya pulled Tyler aside.

"Tyler is there a reason your staring at my stomach. I mean most guys stare at girl's boobs, or butt. There's nothing attractive about a stomach and you're dating Harper." Mya pointed out crossing her arms

"I wasn't staring at your stomach. I was looking around the carriage and my eyes happened to pass by your stomach a few times okay? Lets just join our friends so we can eat our dinner and go to bed." Tyler said leaving Mya alone in the hallway

She pushed her bangs out of her eyes and let out a sigh. Her stomach did a flip, but she ignored it and thought it was just hunger. Mya walked into the Great Hall and slid into a seat next to James. Harper was on her other side with Tyler right next to her.

"Mya honey you okay?" James asked taking Mya's hand

"Huh, what? Oh yeah James I'm fine. I just don't feel all that great." Mya confessed

"I'll make sure she goes to bed as soon as we're done with dinner." Harper reassured him after her mouthful of meatloaf was gone

James nodded his head, but he continued to look at Mya, until she gave him a look and told him to stop worrying about her. Dinner passed by quickly and everyone else at the Gryffindor table seemed to be bursting with excitement and news, except for Mya. James joined in on some of his families conversations. During dessert Roxanne tested her cousin when she told the table about James and Mya's make out session that happened at Shell Cottage. Everyone seemed to laugh except for Mya, she seemed to caught up in her thoughts. James kept his eye on her and grew more and more worried fearing the worse.

After dinner was over everyone left the Great Hall in a hurry including Mya and Harper. Most of the Gryffindors stayed out in the common room, but Mya felt sick still so she said good night to James and went to bed.

In the middle of the night she woke up feeling like she was going to vomit. Mya threw the covers off of her and ran out of the room. No one else in the room seemed to notice though as Mya ran out of the room covering her mouth. She threw the door to the Gryffindor bathroom open and found an empty stall. Her throat burned as tears stung her eyes. Mya reached into her pocket and brought out a stick that she was hoping she didn't have to use. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she let the little white stick do it's work. After a few seconds she set the stick down on the sink and tried to relax. The next few minutes seemed to pass like hours and after two minutes had passed Mya felt light headed and like she wanted to barf again. She looked down at the stick fearing the worse as tears came to her eyes again.

**Well I told you the story was going to take a turn that you weren't expecting. Please don't shoot me and if you hate it I'm sorry it was just an angle I was working on. It's going to get a lot more dramatic. I know it a bit before a pregnancy test can be taken, and I have no idea how long Hogwarts' Spring Break lasts but I'm going to pretend it's for two weeks. So what do you guys think; is Mya pregnant or not? Also I figured the Gryffindor common should have a bathroom, because if the kids have to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, they would end up getting locked out of the common room, so I gave them a bathroom. ****J**


	30. Chapter 29: I'm Sorry

Chapter Twenty-Nine: I'm Sorry

Mya covered her mouth up in horror as she stared down at what the test was telling her. A little pink plus sign stared back up at her and no matter how hard she shook the stick it wouldn't go to negative. She slowly sank to the ground and rested her head against the wall. What was James going to say? What was he going to do? They were only sixteen, she had just turned sixteen. There's no way they could handle a baby. Her father was going to freak. He never liked the idea that his little girl was dating already. She couldn't be a mother. She wasn't even raised with a mother, so how would she even know how to be a mother.

Thoughts raced around Mya's head and she didn't know what to think. Leaving seemed like the best thing she could do. Run away, it would be painful to James, but she couldn't let him know about the baby, not yet at least. No one could know about the baby. She wasn't going to kill the baby. That wouldn't be fair. Mya took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She felt like screaming though. How could this have happened? James used a condom, he said everything was alright. Nothing was right though. She was going to be a teenage mother. The press would have a field day if they knew she was pregnant; The sixteen year old son of the boy who lived knocks up the daughter of Hogwarts professor of herbology. It would make James' family a laughing stock, she couldn't let that happen.

Mya boosted herself up off of the floor and grabbed the white stick off of the counter. She snapped it in half and threw the evidence in the garbage hoping no one else would look in there. Mya looked in the mirror and stood there for a long time looking at her reflection. Everyone always told her she looked like her mother. She wanted her mother right then and there, so she could cry on her shoulder and talk to her. To have her mother tell her that everything was going to be alright, she just had to stay strong. Her mother was dead though and nothing was going to change that. Mya wiped her tears away and started back for the sixth year girls' room. She grabbed her bag and silently told it to pack. As her bag packed itself Mya took a look around the room. All of her friends were still sound asleep nothing seemed to wake them. Silently Mya grabbed a quill and paper and wrote a note to James trying not to cry and hoping he wouldn't stop loving her.

Once her bag had stopped packing itself and she had put a period on her last sentence, Mya picked up her bag and walked back into the common room. She set the letter down on the coffee table and walked out of the portrait without looking back. She didn't know where she was going to go, but she did know she had to get out of there and was thankful James had once shown her the map he had stolen from his father. Mya had managed to learn all of the tricks to the school and would be able to get out that way. The last thing on her mind as she walked out of a portrait was James and how he was going to react when he woke up.

"I love you James. Please don't forget that." She whispered to the dark as she ran down the empty passageway

**I'm sorry this ones short, but I wanted to leave you hanging for chapter twenty-eight and I felt like this would make a suspenseful short chapter. What would you do if you were Mya? I feel bad for her, course I was the one who did this to her, oh well. There's an underline twist that's coming up, so don't get mad at me for this chapter. **


	31. Chapter 30: Truth

Chapter Thirty: Truth

James woke up the next morning with a funning feeling in his stomach. The sun was shinning in the room like any normal day, but something felt wrong. He walked out of his bedroom and into the common room. Something about the crowd gathered in front of the fireplace made his stomach flip and heart start beating faster. When he got over there Harper was holding and envelope in her hand and looked like she was going to cry. James looked all around for a sign of Mya, but there was none to be found. "James." Harper said holding the envelope out to him with her hands shaking

"Harper what's that? Where's Mya?" He asked nervously taking the envelope out of Harper's hand. His hands started to shake as he opened it. Harper started to cry and only covered her mouth up.

"I don't know James. I woke up, went to go wake her up and a bunch of her clothes were missing and there was no sign of her. I came out here and found this note for you. I figured I shouldn't open it. It's not like Mya to just leave though. Read it please James, it might say where she went." She finally managed to get out

James' fingers trembled as he grabbed the paper and looked over the words that were written on the piece of paper.

James by the time you get this I'm going to be long gone. Don't ask me where because I can't tell you. I need to be alone right now. some things have come up that I need to take care of and find out about. I love you so much though. Please don't feel like this is your fault and whatever my father says this isn't your fault. I will try to be back soon. Don't worry about me too much and don't try to respond to me. I'm not taking an owl with me. Don't try any searching spells either. I put a magic shield up around me. I had your Aunt Hermione show me the last time I was over. I wish I could explain why I'm doing this but I can't do it on paper. It seems more like something you would want to hear face to face. I hope I get to tell you why someday. Good-bye for now James. I love you.

James' face had gone white by the time he had finished reading the letter. Harper looked at his face and started to panic as she grabbed the note out of James' hand. She read it over and looked at him confused.

"It's not like Mya to run away. James what's wrong? What could of happened? She was fine last night, a little sick but I mean she was alright." Harper said worried. She looked over at Tyler for back up but his eyes were only on James.

"I don't know Harper. I had a feeling something was wrong. I don't understand why she wouldn't tell me what's wrong."

"JAMES!"

A loud scream from the girls' side of the common room. Everyone's eyes turned to where the scream game from. Lily came running in holding a broken white stick. Her eyes were huge and she looked like she was going to be sick. James ran over to Lily and took the stick out of her hand. He put the pieces together and soon a pink plus sign was staring back up at him. James fell backwards into an armchair and fell silent. Harper grew worried by the look on the two Potters' faces. She ordered everyone out of the room and went over by James' side. She took the stick out of James' hand and put it together.

"Lily where did you find this?" Harper gasped glancing up from the pregnancy test

"It was in the bathroom. I'm not one to judge, but I heard Mya was missing and I found this in the sink. I wasn't digging through it I swear, I dropped my wand in the trash and found that in there. James no other girl on the Gryffindor side is pregnant or could possibly be pregnant. Does this mean you and Mya had sex? How could you? What's dad going to think? Or mom? Or Professor Longbottom? Oh Professor Longbottom is going to fail you for sure for knocking his daughter up!" Lily rambled

"Lily shut up! Can't you see you're not making this any better. I didn't even know about this! How am I supposed to do anything? She ran away, does that mean she's going to get rid of the baby? Harper what do I do?" James turned to his girlfriend's best friend "I need your help."

"James I don't know why she did this. She must be scared. I don't think she knows what to do. You need to find her. Where do you think she would even go?" Harper asked

"I have no idea Harper. How mad do you think Professor McGonagall would be if I left school? I need to find her."

"James she said she's protecting herself. We're not going to find her unless she wants to be found. I want to find Mya to, but she's my best friend and I know how she thinks most of the time." Harper said. She took the stick out of James' hand. "We need to show this to Professor Longbottom. He's going to want to kill you, but we need to show it to him. It's the responsible thing to do and you need to start learning about responsibility since you might be a father now."

Harper gave James a look and handed him the pregnancy test back. James stared at it for awhile and then looked back up at Tyler.

"Why did this have to get so fucked up?"

"You're the one that choose to have sex James. I know this isn't how you wanted it to go, but you have to man up. You have to try and find Mya even if Harper doesn't think you should. Personally you should probably talk to Professor Longbottom first and get the yelling done and over with." Tyler said clapping his friend on the back. "I'm sure news has gotten to him already that Mya is missing."

James nodded his head and got up after Tyler. He wasn't prepared for this. Mya was missing so he didn't have the answers he wanted. He was possibly a father, but he didn't know.

A few weeks passed and there was still no sign of Mya. Professor Longbottom had a huge lecture with James and he had to put it on hold for Harry and Ginny to come. That day was full of yelling and James ended up crying once in front of his father when Harry told him how disappointed he was in his son. Several professional trackers were hired to see if they could try and find Mya. No one seemed to be able to find the girl.

"You know I don't think Mya would have run away if Hannah was around." Tyler commented one day during lunch

"Wait, what did you just say?" James asked turning to his friend

"I said that if Mya's mother was around, I don't think she would have run away. She'd have her mother's support and say." Tyler repeated confused

James' eyes lit up at that. He suddenly knew where Mya was. Standing up James raced to the front of the room to where all of the teachers were sitting at eating their lunch as well. He slammed his hand down in front of where Neville was sitting. The man was starting to look thin and gray. Since the news that his runaway sixteen year old daughter might be pregnant he started to let his age show. Professor McGonagall sat only a few seats away and jumped at the sound of James' hand hitting the table.

"Mr. Potter what do you think you're doing?" She snapped fixing her glasses and glancing down at James from behind them

"I know where Mya is!" James said looking Professor Longbottom directly in the eyes

He choked on his food and looked down at James. "What did you just say?"

"Mya, I know where she is." James said impatiently

"How could you possibly know where Mya is? I have professional men out there searching for my daughter and possible grandchild and none of them have been able to find her. What makes you think you can find her James?" Professor Longbottom asked

"I know Mya better then anyone else sir. We were best friends since we were in diapers. If anyone can find her I can." James turned away from Professor Longbottom and to Professor McGonagall "Professor please let me go. Two hours that's all I'm asking for. I have free periods and I need to find Mya. I might be a father. Let me do it for our baby."

Professor Longbottom's eyes lowered at that and Professor McGonagall's eyes softened. She had seen a change in the sixteen year old over the past few weeks. He had really grown up and seemed to really want to find Mya and make things right with her. She gave James a good look up and down and finally nodded.

"Two hours, no more, no less Mr. Potter. If you go over I'm sending someone after you. You we can track James." Professor McGonagall said pointing to the back of the Great Hall

James nodded and took off running out behind the teachers. He noticed that most of them were looking at him, but he didn't pay attention. He knew where Mya was and he had to get to her and learn the truth.

**Dun, dun, dun. Do you know where Mya is? Also if you're mad at me for having Mya get pregnant read the next chapter. There's another huge twist. Not my best chapter. I kind of hate it to be honest but I don't know what you guys are going to say. **


	32. Chapter 31: A Mother's Blessing

Chapter Thirty-One: A Mother's Blessing

Mya sat on the cold ground staring at her mother's tombstone before her. Tears rolled down her face. Every day at the same time she went out to her mother's tombstone and asked for her help. She never got a response, but somehow she felt stronger whenever she was there. For the past few weeks she had been wandering, making sure to stay low and out of sight. She knew her father had hired trackers to try and find her, but she also knew she could stay out of sight quite well.

The one person that stayed on Mya's mind the whole time was James. She felt like she betrayed him in a way, but she couldn't stay there. Not at Hogwarts with everyone looking at you like you're under a microscope. The press would have a field day as soon as they found her. Mya looked down at her stomach and sighed.

"Mom why couldn't you be here right now? Dad can't handle all of this. I need help, but dad can't give it to me. I need a women's help. Alice can't help me though. I need my mother." Mya sighed touching the tombstone

"Mya?"

She spun her head around and the tears that had started to fall started to fall even harder. Mya stood up from the tombstone and ran into James' open arms. He held her there for awhile and just held her close. After awhile Mya broke away and looked up at James' face.

"How did you find me James?" She asked as he brushed her tears away

"Tyler mentioned something about your mother. I don't know why but I figured he was onto something. You'd want your mother around right now, I do know that though. Mya is it true, what the test said; are you pregnant?" James asked glancing down at her stomach

"No." Mya looked up into his eyes

"No?" The boy repeated confused

"I thought I was. The test told me I was, but a few days ago I checked again and it came back negative." Mya sighed in relief

James picked her up and spun her around happily. He kissed the top of her forehead and then set her back on the ground. "Why didn't you come home though? If you knew it was negative, you should of come home."

"I couldn't James. I didn't want to face all of those people. I was afraid." Mya admitted

"Mya you just left me. How could you just leave me? Lily found the broken test in the garbage. I was left there for weeks trying to figure out if I'm a father or not and that the girl I love is out there missing. That was scarier then the time you drowned. At least when you almost drowned I could see you and save you. This time I had no idea where you were so I couldn't help you or save you. Your father's hired trackers to find you. It's all over The Prophet. Dad's managed to keep them off of me though. Lily and Albus are worried sick. Everyone wants to know where you went and why you left." James stated

"I couldn't let the press find out that I was pregnant. They would have a field day with it and they wouldn't leave us alone. Sure we'd be safe in Hogwarts, but think about it they would trash talk our parents and blame them." Mya explained

"So you run away? The press is having a field day about that instead. A student gone missing from Hogwarts, are your children still safe there? That was the last headline." James told her

"It kept you out though didn't it." Mya said angrily

"Mya I'm in it either way. I don't care if they get in my business. You are my business you and our child if we were going to have one." James said taking her hand "I don't care what lies they spread about me. My mother works there anyways so I'm sure she'd have a few things to say about them writing that junk in The Prophet."

Mya threw her arms around James' waist. The two of them had really grown up over the past two years. They weren't the same little kids that had entered Hogwarts five years ago. James had a huge relationship turn around, from not being able to commit to a girl to having Mya, his best friend turn out to be the girl for him. Mya had grown up over the years turning from the shy, smart girl to a beautiful young lady. Mya finally loosened her arms a bit and looked James up in the eyes.

"We have to go back now don't we?" She asked

"Yeah, we have to go back. Everyone's worried about you. You've been missing for like two weeks. Professor McGonagall almost had a heart attack when I told her I knew where you were." James laughed

"I still can't believe you found me. It really is amazing. You're something James Potter." Mya said smiling up at her boyfriend

"Mya I've been your best friend since we were little. You really don't think I wouldn't be able to find you after awhile. I know you inside and out. Being your best friend is only part of it. I also love you, so that adds a whole other factor. If anyone's something it's you Mya. You're an amazing witch and you would have made an amazing women. I promise if we do anything anytime soon, not that I think we will, your father kind of has it out for my blood, we're going to be a million times more careful. I don't want to take the chance of losing you again. I can't lose you again Mya, you promised you wouldn't go anywhere." James pointed out starting to lead Mya out of the graveyard

"Wait James, I have to do something first." Mya said breaking away from him

At first James started to worry as Mya ran away from him, but he stopped when he saw her squat in front of a tombstone. He smiled and slowly went over to join her. Mya touched her mother's tombstone and smiled even though she was crying.

"Thanks mom for giving me James. I don't know if you can hear me right now, but just getting this off of my chest feels good. I love you and I'm going to try and be half the mother I knew you would have been with me. I'll see you later mom I promise." Mya whispered to the cold stone before her

She looked up at James who had finally made it over to her. He offered her his hand and lifted her up off of the ground and brought her body close to his.

"It's going to be alright Mya. Everyone is going to be so excited to see you." He said taking her hand

"I love you so much James. I hoped you wouldn't forget." Mya told him

"How could I forget Mya? I love you too." He told he squeezing her hand as he lead her out of the cemetery. "I promise someday we'll have children together, but not until we're out of Hogwarts and ready."

The two teenagers left the cemetery, but before they got to far, Mya felt a gust of wind that had a warm embrace. She knew James couldn't feel it and he didn't understand why she suddenly had a smile on her face. He wouldn't understand a dead mother's blessing though.

**Well there you go. All of you who didn't want Mya to be pregnant. This was the plan all along, so don't get mad. The first test just came back positive. She really isn't pregnant. Please don't get mad. I had a bunch of you telling me this was cliché and I never was going to have her pregnant at sixteen, but my best friend had several pregnancy scares and it affected her and her boyfriend's relationship, so I thought it would be a good twist and show you how much James and Mya really have grown up. Anyways there's only a few chapters left. I don't know how many yet. But I can say maybe around ten. I have no idea yet. Review please. I have a feeling some people are going to be pissed at me. **


	33. Chapter 32: The Return

Chapter Thirty-Two: The Return

James returned to Hogwarts a few minutes earlier then people expected. Time seemed to stop when James and Mya hit Hogwarts' grounds. Professor Longbottom ran out of the Greenhouse as soon as he caught sight of his daughter. The sixth year old Gryffindors were also in there with him. Harper and Tyler rushed out after Professor Longbottom to make see Mya. Somehow Harper managed to beat Professor Longbottom to her friend. She threw her arms around Mya's neck almost knocking her to the ground. The only reason she managed to stay up was because of James. Realizing she almost knocked Mya over, Harper quickly let go. When that happened Professor Longbottom took his chance to embrace his daughter. He grabbed her and held her as close to his body as he could. The whole time James did let go of Mya's hand. Careful to not lose her again, like she promised.

"Dad put me down. I'm okay." Mya said squeezing James' hand even tighter afraid of what was going to come

"No I will not let go young lady! How could you even think of leaving me? Where did you even go?" Before Mya could answer. Neville became aware of James' presence. He set Mya down and hugged James. "I can't believe you found her."

"I went and saw mom." Mya whispered from behind her father's back. "I had to dad, I'm sorry. I was just so scared and nervous. I couldn't stay here, I needed to get away."

"You went to your mother's tomb?" Neville asked looking back at his daughter. Her hand was starting to shake in James' as she prepared herself to get yelled at. "I guess I understand. A mother would want her mother's advice."

"Daddy, there's no baby. I'm…I'm not pregnant. It was a mistake." Mya finally got out looking her father in the eyes

Harper gasped from behind her. "But I saw the test myself; Lily found it."

"It was a mistake; I checked and took another test. That one came back negative and I took a third just to make sure and when that one came back negative I knew I wasn't." "How long ago did you find out you weren't pregnant?" Tyler asked, his eyes moving from James to Mya

"About half a week ago. I've been staying at the a house near the cemetery. James finding me is the only reason I'm back. I've been to afraid to face everyone." Mya admitted blushing

"MYA!"

Mya turned her head and several students were running out of the castle. Most of them were James' relatives, but Harmony, Scorpius, and Eli were also among them. Mya looked over and noticed that Dominique and Eli were holding hands, but they stopped when they got closer to Mya, James and Neville.

"Professor Longbottom, is it alright if I hug your daughter?" Eli asked as Dominique threw her arms around her cousin's neck, causing him to let go of Mya's hand

"Go ahead Eli." Neville said stepping back and let Eli by to hug his daughter.

"Hello Eli." Mya said shyly

The two of them had barely spoken since that embarrassing day in the pub. Eli smiled and brought Mya into a hug. It felt nice, but she didn't feel anything more than the friendship that they once had.

"Mya, hey. I'm sorry we haven't talked in forever. Dom told me you were pregnant. She and I have been so worried about you. How's the baby?" He asked pulling away nervous that he might have upset her

"There is no baby Eli."

Lily looked over at Mya and broke away from hugging her brother. "That's impossible. You…the test…little pink plus…I found it. Did you abort the baby?"

"No, I could never do something like that. The test read it wrong. I took two other tests that came back negative. Sorry Lily." Mya said

"I'm so relieved. I didn't want a niece or nephew out of you two yet." Lily said hugging Mya. She finally let go and turned to her oldest brother. "James, have you talked to mom or dad yet?"

"No, I'll owl them in a bit." He answered stealing Mya back from Lily and Eli

"So there is no baby? Just to be clear." Rose said looking at her cousin

"There's no baby." Mya nodded

"I don't know if I should be worried. Dad and mom are going to freak again, even if she isn't pregnant." Albus said

"James, there's no need to owl your parents. Professor McGonagall sent them a floo message and they're on their way over." Neville said looking up from a note Louis had handed him

Mya looked at the doors of the castle. She didn't know if she was ready to walk through the doors again. She had James by her side, but she didn't know if she was ready to face the embarrassment.

"Mya, after we talk to my parents I need want to tell you something." James whispered in her ear

"JAMES! MYA!"

The two teens turned their heads towards the castle again and found Ginny and Harry running towards them. Ginny embraced her son and then hugged Mya as well.

"We were so worried about you Mya! Just the thought about you out there missing." Ginny told her son's girlfriend. "And our grandchild?"

Ginny's voice broke at that, but she tried to look strong. Harry eyes were on his son who had wrapped his arm back around Mya's shoulders.

"Can we talk in private mom." He asked looking around at his family and friends

"Alright let's go. I can tell when we're not wanted." Fred said as he and Lucy lead the other students away

James lead his family over to the fountain outside of the school. Mya sat on the edge and faced their parents.

"There is no baby Ginny." Ginny covered up her mouth in horror. "I didn't abort the baby, I swear. There wasn't a baby. The test somehow made a mistake. I'm not pregnant. I'm so sorry for worrying you guys. I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Mya said starting to cry

Ginny and Harry looked down at the girl who was almost like another daughter to them. James wrapped his arms around Mya and held her close as she continued to cry. Ginny finally had enough and hugged Mya as well.

"Everything is going to be okay Mya; I promise." She told the young girl "You're only sixteen. Everything is going to be okay."

"I'm sorry for hurting you and Harry. I didn't want to hurt anyone." Mya cried on Ginny's shoulder as James stroked her hair

"Mya, shhh." James tried trying to calm his crying girlfriend down

"Ginny, we should go and check on Lily and Albus, and leave these two alone. I think they still have some things they need to talk about." Harry told his wife. He turned to Neville and clapped him on the back "I haven't seen you in a few weeks Neville. Let's head into the castle."

Harry took Ginny's hand and lead her to the castle. Neville started over with the Potters but stopped to look back at his youngest child. James had his arms wrapped around her and it looked like the two of them were talking. Harry noticed that he stopped and went back over to Neville.

"Don't worry Neville, James will take good care of her. I've never seen him look at a girl like he looks at Mya. He really does love her. I don't think he would risk losing her again just for a little fun." Harry told him before heading back over to his wife and into the castle to find their other children. Neville finally realized that Harry was right and followed after them.

James finally noticed that their parents were gone and he kissed Mya's forehead. He looked behind him to double check that their parents were inside the castle. After he was positive they weren't going to come back outside he dropped down to his knee in front of Mya.

"Mya Hannah Longbottom I want you to marry me." James suddenly said surprising Mya

"What? James don't you think we're in enough trouble as it is?" Mya asked nervously

"Maybe not now, but someday. I want you to marry me and be my wife Mya." James insisted squeezing her hand

"Alright James. I'll marry you, but when we're out of Hogwarts okay?" Mya said smiling

James beamed and threw his arms around her lifting her up. After a few seconds he set her down and kissed her as passionately as he could. Mya but her eyes enlarged as James pulled a ring out of his pocket. He pulled a necklace chain out as well and put the ring on the chain.

"I realize that you probably wont want to wear the ring now, because it'll be a few more years until we get married, but I want you to have this ring, so you never forget how much I really love you." James said handing Mya the necklace he made before he kissed her again

"I really love you too James." Mya said smiling as he pulled away. "I could never forget."

**Sorry I realize I updated this morning and I couldn't wait. Hope you like it. I thought it was sweet that Ginny and Harry cared so much and that James proposed to her. Please review and tell me what you guys think.**


	34. Chapter 33: A Change in Me

Chapter Thirty-Three: A Change in Me

After dinner and when everyone finally left Mya alone and stopped asking her about the baby, Harper lead to the secret hideout that Mya hadn't been to in a year. The two girls plopped down on the sofa and looked around at what had been left in there. The mirror that Dominique had used to do Mya's hair was still hanging on the wall. James' fake Quidditch medal that he made when they were eleven, and Professor McGonagall wouldn't let him on the team was hanging up on a shelf as well. The room held a lot of memories of their childhood and teen years, but they were all growing up now, as much as they didn't want to admit it.

"It's hard to believe we haven't been in here in forever." Harper said looking around

"I feel kind of old." Mya laughed picking up an old copy of the potions textbook from their first year

"Maybe because you almost became a mother." Harper offered quietly

Mya sighed and leaned back on the couch. "I had a feeling we were going to come around to that eventually."

"Mya I'm your best friend. Do you know how hurt I was when you ran off? You told me everything and the fact that I found out you were almost pregnant was through the broken test that Lily found in the bathroom." Harper explained

"I couldn't have anyone know Harper. No one knew, I didn't want anyone to know. It was horrible and you have no idea how bad it was. I felt like I was losing everything; my siblings, my father, my friends, and James." Mya explained

"You wouldn't have lost me or James. You know that he would have stood by your side. He was completely lost without you Mya. It seemed like he didn't have meaning in his life anymore. I swear if you were gone any longer, James would have killed himself."

"Don't even say anything like that Harper. That's awful." Mya gasped

"Well it's true Mya. You should have seen his face. All of his happiness seemed to be drained. It's like there was a dementor always on him every minute everyday." Harper said unhappily

"He's defiantly changed since we started dating." Mya commented

"Or have you?" Harper asked

"Maybe we both have, but I don't think it's a bad change. I've grown up. We're not little kids anymore. We only have one more year left here and then we're going to be out in the world all on our own." Mya pointed out

"We're going to have decide what we really want aren't me?" Harper asked

"Do you even know what you want Harper, because I think my future just took a few giant steps forward." Mya commented pulling the necklace out of her pocket

"Is that a ring?" Harper said her voice squeaking as she grabbed for the necklace "James proposed? What did you say?"

"Not really a yes, but not really a no either. We told each other that we loved each other. I do think we'll get married someday. He told me that he wanted to have children together. I do love James, but I don't want to get married until we're both ready. This whole pregnancy scare made me realize how much I do love James and how much he really has grown up." Mya said twisting the necklace between her fingers

"I don't know about Tyler anymore Mya." Harper sighed "I mean I know I love him, but he still acts so childish. At least James has grown up and stopped his player traits. Tyler still hasn't dropped the attitude he's had since fourth year."

"Eventually he'll grow up Harper. You don't even know if you want to marry Tyler yet, do you?" Mya asked raising her eyebrows trying to sense if anything had changed over the few weeks that she had been gone

"No I don't know yet. I do love Tyler, but I don't know if he'd make a good husband. If I was in your shoes Mya, I think Tyler would run. He would be a coward, unlike James who insisted to go out there and found you." Harper said sighing

"I'm sure you'd just give him time Harper. Be glad you aren't in my shoes and what we thought happened didn't really happen."

"Mya do you know what you want?" Harper suddenly asked. Mya raised her eyebrows not understanding what Harper was talking about. Harper sighed and tried to figure out how to explain it. "I mean do you know what you want in life? Once we graduate Hogwarts and all. We only have a year left."

"I'm sticking to my original plan. I'm going to try and be a Healer. That's always been what I wanted to be. Eventually, once I get my job I'll officially except James' proposal publicly and the two of us will hopefully get married. I still want children, four would be nice, but I don't know how many I'll get. I want to hold off on my children for a bit." Mya said ending with a laugh

"I'm jealous Mya. You seem to know what you want in life. I can't even decide if I want to stay with Tyler or not, much less what I want to be once I graduate." Harper told her friend

"You'll figure it out. Dad's made me think about my future a lot and thinking that I was pregnant really made me want to make sure I know what I want. I'd have to provide for the baby, but I'd also want me and James to be happy." Mya explained

"I'm going to miss this place." Harper sighed as Mya got up off of the couch

"You know if you really are going to miss it, you could always come back and teach. I think you'd make a great new Charms teacher." Mya said smiling over her shoulder as the two girls made their way back to their dorm.

**Well Harper and Mya are starting to think about their future. Their towards the end of their sixth year getting ready to move onto their seventh year. The boys are also going to have a similar conversation about their futures and what they want. Then after that it's going to skip another year to the kids graduation. Review please : ) **


	35. Chapter 34: So Many Goals Left

Chapter Thirty-Four: So Many Goals Left

James sat in the sixth year boys room next to Tyler. The piece of him that had been missing for the past few weeks was now back and things were starting to feel better again. After he and Mya had come back into the castle, Harper had taken Mya off in the direction of the Gryffindor tower, but after the girls look a right turn he knew they were headed for the hideout that he and Mya had found and created their third year. Mya had trusted Harper to know the secrete, along with Lily and Dominique. Albus and Tyler were the only other guys that knew about the hideout. At first it was just his and Mya's hideout, but these past few years they had been letting the ones they truly trust see the hideout.

Seeing the girls disappear into the hideout, James and Tyler decided that they weren't going to follow them, instead they decided to head off to their room. All the other boys their year were off somewhere else, so James and Tyler had the room completely to themselves.

"I can't believe you found her." Tyler commented pulling a box of Bertie Beans out from underneath his pillow

"I know her better than anyone else man. It's actually thanks to you though Tyler. You're the one that said she would want her mother. That's why I went to the graveyard."

"I did didn't I? Hey do you think Professor Longbottom will give me extra credit for helping find his daughter? I mean the year is almost over and my mum will kill me if I fail Herbology. Apparently that was her best class. Dad was more of a Charms fellow." Tyler sighed. "I think I take more after dad then mum."

James left out a laugh. "Well my parents were both good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, so I guess that's where I get my gift of it. Although I think I'm more of my Grandma Lily. I love potions."

"Because Professor Slughorn loves you, because you're Harry Potter's boy." Tyler pointed out rolling his eyes

"Oh don't be like that Tyler. It's not your fault you blew up a cauldron the first day of second year." James smirked

"Oh shut up James. That was your fault too. I only got in trouble, because it was my cauldron." Tyler muttered under his breath

"Can you believe we're going to be leaving this place soon Tyler?" James asked getting up and starting to pace around the room "We sent six years here. One more and then it's all going to be over."

"Not necessarily." Tyler pointed out "You could always come back and teach. I'm sure the school would hire you in a heartbeat."

James laughed. "I doubt it. Another look at my school records and McGonagall would probably pass out. I don't think the school would hire me with my detention count. Doesn't matter if I'm the son of Harry Potter or not. I'm in the top seven detentions."

"Well what are you planning on doing after next year? Mum and dad made me look at several things. I almost want to move to Germany though or at least visit for awhile. I have relatives there you know. Maybe I'll get a job at the Ministry." Tyler ranted flopping back on his bed

"I'm thinking about doing something with potions. It's not the job part of my future I'm worried about though." James commented with a tone that made Tyler look down at him from his stare at the ceiling

"What do you mean by that? Are you talking about Mya?"

"Yes I'm talking about Mya." James snapped. Once the words came out of his mouth he frowned wishing he could take it back. "I'm sorry Tyler, I'm still stressed from everything that happened today. I kind of took a few steps forward not that long ago."

Tyler was sitting up straight now and his eyes were large. "What did you do?"

"Don't tell anyone I told you this, especially Lily. She has a big mouth for a twelve year old." James stated smiling a little

"I promise I wont tell anyone. This doesn't sound very good though James. What did you do?" Tyler asked again

"I proposed to Mya."

"You WHAT?" Tyler gasped

"I proposed to Mya." James said in the same exact tone as he did before. He was expecting Tyler to be surprised.

"I can't believe I'm sitting across from James Potter. The boy who swore he was never going to fall in love or get married. Now look at you." Tyler teased

"Trust me, Mya's quite convincing." James laughed as well

"What did she say? What did you even say?" Tyler asked

"Well I told her I wanted to marry her. She said she'll marry me, but once we're out of Hogwarts. I didn't really plan it through. I know I want to be with Mya and marry her and that's the only thing that made me do what I did." James commented shrugging his shoulders

"You're crazy you know that James." Tyler laughed

"Love does crazy things to you. Maybe you and Harper will have that. I think she really likes you." James smirked

"Oh shut it James. Don't go getting in my relationship. Your's is confusing enough. Harper and I are together for now, but who knows if we're going to get married or not. I don't even know if I want to get married yet. I love Harper, or at least I think I do, but I'm in no hurry to get married. Don't get me wrong though James, I'm extremely happy for you and Mya and I hope that I get to be your best man." Tyler hinted smiling

"I was actually thinking I would ask Teddy, since he had me be his best man and all….I'm kidding Tyler. I wouldn't want anyone else to be by my side. Maybe Al, but I could always have him be my groomsmen." James' eyes suddenly widened "I don't want to think about that now though Tyler. I've got awhile still."

"I said this before, but I'm going to say it again; you're crazy man." Tyler said

"Hey we got a lot of things left to do, I'm just setting my goals out and knowing all of my options." James smiled

"There's so many goals left for us to finish. Do you think we'll ever get them done?" Tyler asked shoving his hand back into the box of jellybeans

"Eventually we'll get them done. Although I think our goals have changed since we've grown up. I know mine have." James pointed out

"I've noticed Mr. Engaged." Tyler laughed

"Tyler I was serious when I said not to tell anyone. I don't want our families to find out. Mya and I are keeping the engagement on the down low. I'm sure she told Harper and you're the only one I'm telling." James said looking his best friend dead in the eye

"I said I wouldn't tell anyone you have to trust me James." Tyler smirked

"That smirk doesn't reassure me Tyler." James said smiling as he grabbed a handful of jellybeans out of Tyler's box

**Well here's this chapter. Sorry it took so long, I haven't had any internet connection lately. This is the boy's conversations about what they want. I love Tyler as much of a idiot he is, and he is an idiot. Well I'm going to skip another year and have their graduation. I don't think Hogwarts really has a graduation, but I'm going to make them have a graduation. Anyways review and tell me what you guys think. **


	36. Chapter 35: Here Comes Our Future

Chapter Thirty-Five: Here Comes Our Future

Mya stood looking at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled as she set her wizard's hat on her head. A few years ago, Professor McGonagall insisted on giving the children a graduation on their final year of Hogwarts just like the muggles. All of the seventh years had been hurrying about, making sure that their grades were good enough so that they would be able to graduate. Both James and Mya were ready for graduation to come. Mya had an interview lined up two weeks after graduation, but she hadn't told James yet. She didn't want to get him too excited incase she didn't get the job. Their agreement was that they weren't going to tell anyone about the engagement or make it official until they both were out of Hogwarts and had jobs. Mya hadn't taken the ring off from around her neck, since she had gotten it a year ago. It was hidden under her clothes most of the time, but James knew it was there and that's all that mattered.

Harper came into the seventh year girls' dorm and smiled at Mya. "You ready? All of the seventh years are getting rounded up and into the Great Hall for the ceremony. James and Tyler sent me up here to come get you."

"I'm ready. This is going to be so weird. It's our last day at Hogwarts. Tomorrow we're going to be loading on the Hogwarts express and never coming back."

"Please I think you're going to come back when you and James' child turns into a trouble maker like him." Harper smirked

Mya turned away from the mirror and smiled at her friend. "I'm just going to miss this place Harper."

"Mya we'll come back someday. Maybe our kids will be in the same year and we'll see each other at their graduation." Harper laughed

Mya walked over to where Harper was standing in the doorway. She looped her arm through Harper's and the two of them headed down into the common room. James and Tyler were already standing there waiting with Lily who refused to leave with the rest of the Gryffindor underclassmen. She was arguing with James as the girls walked in.

"I don't have to go James. I'm not a little kid anymore. Hugo took Hazel so I don't have to watch her and she's not a little kid anymore either. I want to see Mya and give her something before you all graduate." Lily said smugly to her brother

"Lily can't you ever listen to rules?" James groaned

"She's your little sister James, I don't think she's capable of following rules. She was taught at a young age to rebel; I blame you." Mya laughed leaning up against the wall

"See Mya agrees with me. Besides when have I ever listened to you James." Lily said sticking her tongue out

"That's mature for a thirteen year old Lily." James said

"Coming from the boy who turned a boy into a toad his fifth year." Lily said back smiling as Mya, Harper and Tyler hooted with laughter

"She's got you there James." Tyler smirked

"Your mouth is going to get you in trouble one of these days Lily. Give Mya whatever you wanted to give her, so we can get going to our graduation." James said starting for the doorway into the common room muttering to himself as Harper and Tyler followed close behind

"What is it that you wanted to give me Lil?" Mya said smiling down at the thirteen year old. Lily and Mya had always had the biggest connection besides her and James. They were like sisters and Lily considered Mya nothing less than a sister.

"Well we all pitched in and bought you something for your graduation. Victoire insisted on picking it out, but Dom, Hazel and I out voted her." Lily said handing Mya a small slim package

Mya unwrapped the package and found a ruby bracelet. She gasped and Lily's face broke into a large smile. "Thank you Lily. I don't know how to thank any of you. It's so beautiful."

"I knew you'd like it. Victoire wanted to get you diamonds, but Dominique figured you would like rubies since you were in Gryffindor and all."

"Well I love it. I'm going to wear it." Mya said as she clasped the bracelet on her wrist. "We better get going Lily; James looks like he's about ready to drag us out of the room."

Lily laughed and followed Mya over to the rest of the group. James wrapped his arm around Mya and lead the group down to where everyone was meeting. Lily was the first to separate from the group as she snuck over to where the rest of the school was sitting waiting for the graduation to start.

About two hours later the graduation had coming to an end. Mya's speech was coming to an end and she was trying to get through the end of her speech without crying.

"In Hawaiian aloha means hello and good-bye. A good-bye to our past and a hello to our future. Good-bye to who we've out grown and hello to who we've become. Aloha is the perfect word for change, which is what we are all getting ready for. We're outgrowing our Hogwarts selves and we're becoming the adults that are hitting the world. We've definatly grown up since our first day at Hogwarts. Look at all of us I really think we're ready to hit the world out there. We just need to remember who we are and are years here. We'll always have Hogwarts and these years to remember. So here's to our class and our future that's coming up! We did it!" Mya cheered at the end as all of the seventh years burst into a round of applouse

Mya walked back to her seat and sat down with a smile on her face. Professor Longbottom came forward to speak to all of the parents and the kids.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present your graduating class."

Hats were suddenly flung into the air as a celebration. Cheering and applauding were all happening. Tyler and Harper was kissing to celebrate their graduation. When James found Mya he couldn't help but let a smile take over his face. She looked beautiful and she always put a smile on his face. Mya rushed towards him and James caught her and spun her in a circle.

"I think I messed up on my speech." Were the first words out of her mouth

James laughed. "Mya you did perfectly. You were crying though so it's not your fault if you messed up. No one else seems to think you messed up. In fact it I looked over at your dad and your father looked like he was about ready to cry."

"Oh shut up James." Mya blushed "He's just finally realizing his baby girl is all grown up."

James kissed Mya on the lips and then looked around. "Did you notice what I noticed?"

Her eyebrows raised "What is that?"

"No press." James smiled big

Mya smacked him on the arm. "I thought you were going to tell me something actually interesting."

"I don't know about you, but I actually think it was nice. One major event in my life and the press isn't here. You know they're all going to be lining up for our wedding."

"Shh James. No one knows and we want it to stay that way." Mya said covering up his mouth with her hands

"Oh babe, people have just excepted the fact that we're going to get married. Do you know how many people have come up to me and asked me when the wedding is going to be not that we were out of Hogwarts?" James said taking her hand off of his face

"Well I don't want anyone trying to rush anything. We will get married sometime in the future, but I want us to have jobs James. As soon as we have jobs then we will talk about announcing it to the world. I don't want this graduation to turn into a mass congratulation for our engagement." Mya said nervously looking around making sure no one was listening. Little did she know two pairs of little ears had over heard her, their names being Hazel and Lily.

"Mya is going to marry James!" Hazel gasped

"Duh, we all knew it was going to happen eventually. Although they keep putting it off. Now shh I'm listening to what they're saying." Lily snapped hiding back behind a bench and pulling Hazel down next to her

"You know we need to go around and see people. We'll talk about this later okay Mya." James said before kissing Mya on the lips and leading her over to his family and her family

**Well Lily and Hazel know that James and Mya are engaged. They're going to cause some trouble in the next chapter, but they're just so lovable so you really can't get mad at them. REVIEW PLEASE! : )**


	37. Chapter 36: TheTablesHaveNow Been Turned

Chapter Thirty-Six: The Tables Have Now Been Turned

Hazel stood with her hand over her eyes as she waited outside of the Burrow for her cousin. Lily stood next to her almost bouncing with excitement. She kept telling herself she knew it was going to happen and that Mya is finally going to be a permanent part of the family like Teddy.

"Are you two still out here waiting? They're visiting Hannah's grave. They're going to be awhile." Rose commented walking out of the house with Scorpius

"Yes, and we're going to continue to wait here until they get back, because I know something you don't know." Hazel said sticking her tongue out at her older sister

Rose's eyebrows raised up and looked at Scorpius who only shrugged his shoulders, "She's your sister." He muttered laughing to himself

"That doesn't sound like it's a good thing. What do you know Hazel?" Rose asked

Lily's eyes widened and clamped over her cousin's mouth. "She knows nothing Rose. Now go kiss Scorpius like you came out here to do."

Rose crossed her arms and left in a huff, dragging Scorpius along behind her. Lily turned back to Hazel.

"You can't tell Rose about James and Mya. They don't want anyone to know, remember?" Lily hinted

"But we know." Hazel pointed out

"We're not supposed to know. We're not going to tell anyone yet okay?"

"Fine." Hazel said crossing her arms "What about Albus? He's going to mad that we knew and he didn't."

"Well Albus can suck it up. Besides I've always been closer to James than Albus." Lily commented

Hazel nodded her head and looked over at the pound where Albus, Harmony, Dominique, Hugo, Louis, Fred and Roxanne were all sitting and relaxing. Their train had come only a few hours ago and everyone had gotten comfortable, like they had been there for weeks. She watched as her brother did a flip into the pond and laughed. Her head snapped around when Lily yelled that she saw Mya and James. The two young girls grabbed hands and raced towards the two eighteen year olds.

"You two look awful happy just to see us." Mya commented as the two girls approached them

"How could we not be?" Hazel beamed

"I feel like I'm missing something." James said looking back and forth between his younger sister and cousin

"They don't know that we know Hazel." Lily said rolling her eyes

"Now I'm really confused." James said looking at Mya who only shrugged as if to say they're your family not mine.

"I want to see the ring." Hazel said turning to Mya

Mya's eyes opened enlarged, but she quickly recovered. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Smooth Hazel." Lily told her cousin rolling her eyes. She then turned to her brother and his girlfriend "Mya we over heard you and James at the graduation. You two are going to be getting married."

"I told you, you shouldn't have said anything there. A year of no one knowing and now your cousin and sister know." Mya said glancing at James

"You've been engaged for a year!" Hazel squealed

"Shh Hazel. We don't want people to know. I should just erase your mind." James said looking down at the wand in his pocket

"We wont tell anyone James." Hazel spit out, her eyes on James' wand

Mya glared at James whose hand had reached his wand. He took his hand off of the wand and grumbled to himself. She turned to the girls and smiled.

"Unlike James I'm not going to threaten you. What do you two want in order to keep you quiet? We want to take our time to tell people." Mya said

"We want to be in your wedding?" Lily said

"I only wanted to see the ring." Hazel commented causing Lily to elbowed her "Ow! What was that for?"

"We want to be in your wedding." Lily repeated

"Well it's not like we were planning the wedding any time soon, but sure you two can be in the wedding. Just don't tell anyone okay Lily, Hazel. James and I want our privacy before the whole Wizarding World discovers the boy who lived's oldest son is getting married."

"Deal." Lily beamed

"Now can I see the ring?" Hazel asked for the fifth time

Mya smiled and pulled the chain out from beneath her dress. Lily and Hazel both grabbed at the ring to look at it as James smiled at her.

"I can't believe you gave into them." He laughed

"If being in the wedding will keep them quiet then they can be in our wedding." Mya said shrugging her shoulders

"Have I told you how much I love you?" James asked smiling

"Only a few times." Mya smirked kissing him

"I can't believe you're going to be my sister." Lily said watching her brother and Mya kiss and Hazel threw her hands over her eyes

"I can't believe you're watching them kiss." Hazel responded

**Well some time is going to skip after this. Probably like a year or so. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. It's really not all that great, but I love Hazel and Lily and it shows how much Mya cares about the girls too. I love Hazel at the end. **REVIEW please.


	38. Chapter 37: I Loved Her First

Chapter Thirty-Seven: I Loved Her First

Mya had found a job in the local hospital with a good word from her sister a few weeks after graduation. She loved her job as a healer and for the next year she waited on James to find a job. He finally found a job working with Professor Slughorn and took over as the potions teachers when he retired. Mya and James found a house together, but no one knew that they were engaged yet. Lily and Hazel managed to keep their mouths shut to James' surprise. Although at Hogwarts Lily managed to bug James every free period that she got, asking her brother when he was planning on telling everyone that he and Mya were engaged.

"You're not getting any younger James." Lily commented

"Lily, I'm nineteen years old." James commented

"And you're not getting any younger. Teddy was nineteen when he married Vic. I don't see why you can't tell everyone that you're engaged." Lily pointed out

"Because I have to ask her dad first, before I tell everyone that we're engaged." James explained to his sister

"James what century are you living in? People don't ask parents for permission to marry their children anymore." She said rolling her eyes

"Because it's respectable Lily. I really love Mya and I want to make sure things are going to be perfect. I want to ask her father for permission." James explained

"I guess if that's what you want. So when are you planning on doing it?" Lily asked

"Soon Lily okay? We wanted to make sure we had jobs before we told everyone that we're getting married." James said

"Just hurry up. Things have been so boring lately. We should have another wedding." Lily commented

"I'm glad your entertainment revolves around my love life." James commented as Lily walked out of the room

James sighed and sat down behind his desk. He looked at a picture on his desk of him and Mya and sighed again. He knew Lily was right and he was going to have to talk to Neville. He got up and walked towards the Greenhouse where Neville spent most of his time. His heart was pounding and he didn't know how Neville was going to react when he told Neville he wanted his permission to marry Mya. He got to the Greenhouse and knocked on the door; it was Saturday, so James knew he wouldn't have a class.

"Come in James." Came Neville's response

James walked into Neville's office and found Neville watering one of his plants. "How did you know it was me sir?"

"I've been waiting to see how long it would take before you were going to talk to me about my daughter. I also saw you coming outside of the window." Neville said turning around and smiling at the young adult before him

"How did you know I wanted to talk to you about Mya? Did Lily or Hazel talk to you?" James asked nervously

"No your sister and cousin didn't talk to me. James I can see that you two have gotten a lot closer over the years. I've seen you turn into a real man and I know you want to do the right thing, so lets talk about my daughter." Neville said sitting behind his desk and motioning to the seat in front of the desk. James took the seat trying to figure out if Neville knew he wanted to marry Mya or not.

"I wanted to ask for your permission for me to marry Mya." James said nervously starting to blush

Neville looked at the teenager, who was starting to become a man. He only graduated about a year ago, but he was starting to take over for Professor Slughorn, so he had a job. He still seemed so young though. Ever since their pregnancy scare two years ago, Mya and James had grown up and become young adults. Neville knew that they truly loved each other and he wanted his little girl to be happy.

"Alright James you have my permission to propose to my daughter." Neville said smiling, but James only blushed harder

"We're already engaged sir. We have been for two years now-"

"Two years?" Neville asked shocked

"I proposed to her the day I found her and brought her back to Hogwarts. It seemed like the right thing to do. I'm sorry that we kept it a secret from you. We just wanted to protected Mya and keep her out of the press for as long as we could." James explained

"It's alright James, I understand. I just want you to know something."

"What's that?" James asked

"I loved her first, I held her first and a place in my heart will always be hers. From the first breath she breathed, when she first smiled at me, I knew that the love of a father runs deep. I prayed that she would find you someday and the two of you would fall in love, but it's still hard to give her away. She's my baby girl and I love her James. I know you love her too and I want you to take good care of her. Someday you're going to know how I feel, when you and Mya create your own little miracles and you have to give them away." Neville said giving James a small smile

James stood up and shook Neville's hand before throwing his arms around Neville and pulling him into a hug. "Thank you Neville, you have no idea how much your blessing means to me and how much it's going to mean to Mya. I can't wait to tell her." James said rushing out of the Greenhouse

Mya walked in from the back room covered in dust. "Daddy, who was in here?"

"James, he had some things he wanted to talk to me." Neville said walking over to his daughter "I see you've arrived just in time."

"Hannah said that we should meet you here for the twins birthday party. I know it's Saturday, so I was hoping that we could go down to the Three Broomsticks to celebrate." Mya said brushing the dirt off of her as her father pulled her into a hug "What's with the hugging? It's not my birthday."

"No, but I'm just so happy for you right now." Neville beamed.

"Daddy, are you feeling alright?" Mya asked. "I'm starting to worry about you being here all alone with all of these plants."

"It's not everyday a father finds out his youngest daughter is getting married." Neville said smiling down at his daughter

"What? James talked to you about that?" Mya asked pulling out of the hug and looking up into her father's eyes

"He asked me for my blessing and I gave it to him. I can't believe you hid an engagement from me for two years." Neville said

"I'm sorry daddy, we just had to. We didn't want word to get out too fast. We were only seventeen when we got engaged." Mya stared to explain, but her father pulled her into another hug, silencing her

"It's alright Mya I understand. James already explained, he really loves you and I can see that." Neville said

"I'm going to meet up with you and the twins later. I'm going to go see James." Mya said kissing her father on the cheek and then running out of the Greenhouse. Before she got to far, Mya took her ring off of her necklace and slipped it onto her finger with a smile.

She saw James walking around fast in the courtyard. He almost seemed to be skipping. Mya ran after him and threw her arms around his waist. James jumped a mile in the air and turned around expecting to see his sister, but was met by his fiancée. James face soon had a large smile across his face and kissed her. He noticed the ring on her finger.

"You put your ring on?" James asked surprised "When did you get here?"

"My dad told me you asked for his blessing when I came. I've only been here for a few minutes." Mya said

"I'm guessing you're ready to tell everyone we're going to be getting married." James said taking her hand and kissing her

"I'm ready James. I'm ready to marry you, have a family with you and face the world with you." Mya said as the two started for the castle

"I think we should find my sister and cousin. They'll want to be one of the first ones to know." James said happily as they reached the castle

**Well Neville gave James his blessing. I think this chapter is really sweet. Someone told me in one of my chapters that I should show some of James and Neville's connections, so here you go. This chapter is inspired by "I Loved Her First" by Heartland. I thought it was the perfect song for Neville and James. Anyways Review and tell me what you thought. : )**


	39. Chapter 38: Telling the World

_Chapter Thirty-Eight: Telling the World _

_James held Mya's hand tightly in hers. The two of them decided that it was best for them to tell the world that they were getting married and not have someone else slip it out. Lily and Hazel already looked like they were ready to blow up when they saw the couple. Lily asked him if he officially proposed yet and James nodded his head, sending the two teenage girls into a fit of squealing. Several teachers had to come out to see what the fuss was about. They found out and of course forgot about all of the noise the two girls were making, and congratulated Mya and James. Nearly all of Hogwarts found out in a half an hour and all of James' relatives that were still in the school, found them and gave Mya a welcome to the family. Telling the press was going to be a lot harder though. _

_The press was always on James' tail, being the first son of the Harry Potter. He had learned from his father that the media had nothing better to do then write about people's lives. Although Luna had a good deal to say to Harry when he told James that. James knew that the Daily Prophet had lowered how much was written about the Potter Family, since Ginny worked for them as a sports writer. He lead his fiancée through the halls and reached the door that had his mother's name inscribed in gold. _

"_James, we have to tell the announcements lady. She's down the hall from you mother. I don't see why we're here, I love your mother, I truly do, but we have work we need to get done and you need to go back to Hogwarts." Mya said as James knocked on the door _

_The door flew open before James could respond and a red haired, freckled women stood in front of them. She looked stressed, but as soon as Ginny saw James and Mya, her face broke out into a smile. Ever since James told his family about the engagement, both of his parents told him that they've never been so proud of him. They both saw the changes in their son and they knew how much Mya truly meant to him and how well she fit into their family. Many girls only wanted to be with their children, because they were the children of Harry Potter. Both Harry and Ginny discovered that over the years of their children being in Hogwarts. Somehow their boys managed to find girls that loved them for who they were not for their fame. _

"_James, Mya what a lovely surprise. What are you two doing her?" Ginny asked as she hugged the two nineteen year olds _

"_Mum, we're going to talk to Mrs. Nott, about our engagement. We're ready to go public." James said smiling first down at Mya and then up at his mother _

"_I don't know how many times I've told you this lately James, but I'm so proud of you. Both of you kids. I know it's not easy and you're lives are going to be put into a whirl wind with the press and everyone else knowing your business, just remember what's important at the end of the day," Ginny smiled looking between her son and soon to be daughter-in-law "Each other. You're all that matters to each other and family of course. Harry and I wouldn't forgive you if you didn't come over as much as you always have. Especially when our grandchildren come along." "Mum it's a little early to be thinking about that." James blushed _

"_It's alright Ginny, I know what you mean." Mya smiled ignoring James' blushing _

"_We should get going mum. We'll be coming over soon. McGonagall gave me a long leave of absence, basically until the end of the year to get all of this wedding stuff all sorted out. Slughorn decided to come back and take over for me again." James said leading Mya towards the door _

"_We'll be over this weekend to talk to you and Harry. I've been getting pretty lonely having the house all to myself." Mya said smiling _

"_I would like that you two. Now go talk to Mrs. Nott and I will see you later." Ginny said as the two kids walked out of the door _

_Mya and James clasped hands again. Nearly all of the teen years they had done it, but now it felt different. They were really going to get married and be a part of each others' lives forever. The finally reached the door that said; Mrs. Nora Nott, Important Wizarding Announcements. James turned and looked at Mya. Her grip was starting to tighten around his hand. "Are you ready for this?" He asked her _

"_I'm ready to tell the world James, as long as I have you." Mya said nervously but smiled at him ignoring the butterflies flipping around in her stomach _

_**Well this was a shortish chapter sorry guys. I haven't gotten a chance to write lately. There's a lot of drama going on in my life, plus school is winding down to an end yes! I'm going to try and write more very soon I promise. Maybe another short chapter about some people's reactions to the engagement, so another short chapter. Then I would like to have one of Mya and James talking to Ginny and Harry. You will hear from me soon, I promise. I thought there should be a short chapter of Mya and James basically pronouncing their engagement to the world. REVIEW plezzz : )**_


	40. Chapter 39: The Newspaper

Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Newspaper

"Albus have you seen James? Slughorn is back in potions. I haven't seen him since he proposed to Mya." Lily asked her older brother as she sat down at the Slytherin table

"No Lily, I haven't seen him. He's probably with Mya. The two of them are probably trying to figure out how to announce their engagement." Albus said rolling his eyes

The fourth year slapped her brother and was about to say something, but an excited scream made the siblings turn their head.

"ALBUS! LILY! HAVE YOU SEEN THE PAPER?" Rose shouted as she rushed over to her cousins. She sat down next to Scorpius, across from her cousins and shoved the newspaper towards them.

"What are you all excited about? You look like your going to faint." Albus commented before taking a long drink of pumpkin juice

"Look in the announcement section. Read the first page Lil." Rose instructed her cousin who was smoothing out the paper, while Albus continued to drink his pumpkin juice

"You know you girls probably shouldn't be over here during breakfast." Scorpius commented smiling down at his girlfriend

"Oh my God!" Lily exclaimed suddenly

"Well read it." Scorpius insisted

"Eighteen year old James Sirius Potter, son of the famous Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley has announced his current two year engagement to Mya Hannah Longbottom, daughter of Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot. (Albus had spit his juice across the table, drenching a first year and shouted WHAT?, only to be silenced by his cousin, as Lily continued to read.) The two entered my office looking quite nervous as they told me they wanted to put their engagement down into the newspaper. The once "player-boy" that James Potter II was rumored to be must have met his match. The two graduated from Hogwarts only a year ago, but they have decided they are going to be married this summer. Looks like one of the Potter boys are off the market girls. Albus and Lily must be proud of their brother and are waiting for the summer to get here, so they can have a new sister. I don't know about you, but I'm looking forward to the wedding this will be."

"You know most couples get two lines in the newspaper, but somehow your brother managed to get a whole page and several pictures." Scorpius commented

"Most couples don't have Harry Potter as a father." Albus said

"I can't believe she called James a player." Lily said shocked

"Well it's true Lil. Mya is the longest relationship your brother has had." Rose shrugged

"Well I'm going to write a letter to Mya and James congratulating them again." Lily said collecting the paper and taking it over to the Gryffindor table.

"Wait Lily! That's my paper!" Rose shouted as she chased after her cousin

"Girls." Albus commented as he rolled his eyes

"Who would have thought your brother would be getting married." Scorpius laughed

"Certinly not me." Albus commented smiling himself

**OOOO**

"Well I've gotten so much mail today." Mya said dumping a stack of letters on the kitchen table

James started to open the letter and laughed looking at who it was from. "Lily sent us another letter." He looked over at Mya who looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing James." Mya said trying to shove the letter away

"Mya, let me see it." James insisted

"I'll just tell you okay. It's the fifth time I've gotten a threatening letter from some girl. It wasn't just any girl though, that awful Blood girl somehow found our address. Penny even said she was happy for us and Kaylee surprisingly. The other threats didn't scare me, but hers does."

"Mya," James took his fiancee and had her sit on his lap. "No one is going to hurt you, I promise. They'll have to deal with me and our family."

He kissed Mya and looked at the rest of the letters nervously. Mya noticed her look and shook her head.

"No James I'm going finish reading these. Most of them are happy and sweet. They're from all of the kids we went to Hogwarts with us. I miss all of them and I'm going to finish reading them." She insisted

James couldn't help but smile. Mya's stubbornness was one of the many things he loved about her.

**Well this one is short too. I made Kaylee finally be nice. Getting suspended from Hogwarts must have made her nice. Well James and Mya are clearly going to get married and I want your opinion on kids. I have the first one named, but I need a name for a girl and two boys. I'm going to have a poll up soon so please go and vote. And if you don't like any of those ideas leave an idea in a review or send me a message. I can't wait to hear from you guys. : ) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	41. Chapter 40: Bridal Shopping

Chapter Forty: Bridal Shopping

"Thank you for breaking us out of the house." Lily told Mya as the girls walked down the street

Mya and Harper had busted the girls out of Molly's watch as she ran about the house trying to perfect everything for the upcoming wedding. Hogwarts had ended about two days ago and the wedding wasn't planned to happen until the end of July, but Molly seemed to think she needed everything to be perfect now. Harper agreed that it was time to get Hazel, Dominique and Lily sized for their bridesmaids' dresses. Alice had already agreed to meeting her sister at the shop, she said she had some things she had to take care of.

"Grandma is going crazy." Hazel agreed nodding her head

"Well what do you think James is getting married. She was this way when Victoire was getting ready to get married wasn't she?" Harper asked the three girls

"No, she wasn't this bad." Dominique said shaking her head. "She was freaking out, because Vic was the first grandchild to get married and everybody loves Teddy, but this is worse with James. I think it's because no one thought he was going to settle down; no offense Mya."

"Somehow you managed to tame my untamable brother." Lily laughed

Mya couldn't help but blush. She had been getting that a lot. Harper rolled her eyes and shoved her hands into her pockets.

"I hope the boys are going to get to trying their suits on. Tyler told me James isn't being on top of all of that."

"James is the type of boy that leaves things to the last second. Teddy or Albus will probably end up dragging him to the store. Besides it's only Hugo and Albus that need fitting. Tyler, Fred and Teddy already got fit. Although Teddy wants little Remus to get fit into his ring bearer suit." Lily shrugged

"Why isn't Gabby here?" Hazel asked

Remus and Gabrielle were Teddy and Victoire's three year old twins. Both James and Mya fell in love with the little beautiful twins. Both were natural blond hair and blue eyes, but they inherited their father's gift to change their appearance. Remus stayed with his blond hair and blue eyes, but Gabrielle like to change back and forth between her father's brown hair and the Weasley's red hair. As soon as they were deciding the wedding party, both Mya and James agreed on having Gabrielle as the flower girl and Remus as the ring bearer.

"Gabby is sick Hazel, but I already got her dress fit when Alice and Harper were fit." Mya explained to the twelve year old

"Oh." Hazel went back to her popsicle James had given her, hoping it would keep his cousin out of trouble

"Okay we're here you guys." Mya said opening the door to the small salon

Lily squealed and ran through the door. "I can't wait to see your wedding dress."

"Is it just me, or is she more excited than you?" Harper asked laughing as she held the door open for Mya, and the younger girls

"Lily's in love with weddings for some reason." Dominique said rolling her eyes

"Who owns this shop anyways? It's so cute?" Lily commented running around and looking at all of the dresses

"Mya!"

The girls turned around and found Alice and another women hurrying out.

"Wait isn't that the Blood girl?" Dominique asked

"It's her twin sister." Mya commented before hugging Penny

"Hey Penny, how's my dress doing?"

"I've had that thing under lock and key and I just finished this morning. Your sister was just looking it over." Penny told the young bride-to-be

"It looks beautiful Mya. You're going to look fantastic." Alice gushed to her younger sister

"I think your sister is more excited then you too." Harper told her friend cracking a smile

"I think you're enjoying this." Mya said glancing over at her friend as Penny and Alice dragged her to the back room

"While Mya's in back trying her dress on I think you girls should try your dresses on while I do. Mya and Ginny tried to guess your sizes and Penny can always take them in." Harper instructed the girls handing them yellow dresses and picking up her own

Lily, Dominique and Hazel disappeared into changing rooms and didn't come out for a few minutes. Dominique was the first one to come out beaming and exclaiming how much she loved the dress. The blue ribbon around the waist gave her the idea to put blue highlights in her hair. Lily came out next fiddling with the bottom of the dress.

"Is is a good length Dom?" Lily asked

"Lily, the wedding is in July. You're going to be glad it's this short. I like your red ribbon." Dominique commented as she tied it into a bow

"You girls like beautiful." Harper said coming out in her dress. She had gone and put her brown hair up into a bun. Unlike Lily and Dominique, Harper had a white ribbon around her waist, showing she was the maid of honor. "Where's Hazel."

"I can't figure this halter top out." Came the voice of the twelve year old

"Lily, go help your cousin." Harper instructed as Lily went rushing into Hazel's dressing room

"Wow these dresses fit great. Aunt Ginny did a good job guessing our size." Dominique said spinning in front of the mirror

"Penny also might have put a spell on the dresses to also make them adjust themselves to the right size." Harper laughed

Before Dominique could respond Hazel came running out of her dressing room with Lily right on her heels. She noticed that Hazel and Lily had the same color ribbon around their waists and assumed that meant Gabrielle was going to have the same color as her.

"You look great Hazel." Dominique said beaming down at her younger cousin as she took a look in the mirror and took a few spins

"I've never worn a dress before, but I have to say this looks pretty good on me." Hazel said sticking her butt towards the mirror and smiling as she looked over her shoulder

The sound of Alice crying brought the girls back to the thought of Mya. Harper was the first to react.

"I'm guessing Mya has her dress on."

Harper started for the backroom, but Lily beat her back there, with Dominique and Hazel on her heels. They gasped when they saw Mya and Lily couldn't help but tear up.

"You look so beautiful Mya." Hazel said, being the first one to react

Mya walked over to the girls and hugged them. Her dress was a crisp white color, almost the same color as fresh fallen snow. It had a sweetheart neck line that was lined with pearls. The dress was simple, but yet beautiful and breath taking at the same time. Harper found herself taken away with her best friend as well. Before her was an eighteen year old girl, but somehow she looked like a women.

"Don't cry Lily, you're going to make me cry." Mya said as she hugged her soon to be sister-in-law causing herself to tear up as well

"I can't help it. You just look so pretty. I don't know what James did to deserve you, but you're going to make a great part of our family." Lily cried as she hugged Mya even tighter "Thank you for finding him and saving him Mya."

**Well here's some of the girls shopping experiences. I know it's kind of boring, but it's showing the girls bonding. I love Dom, Lily and Hazel. Penny, I couldn't help but make her the dress maker. I figured I should add her one more time. I forgot that I hadn't really mentioned Harper in awhile so I figured I should add her back into the story. I figured Teddy and Victoire would have children by now, so I named them Remus, after Teddy's dad and Gabrielle after Victoire's aunt. Please vote on my question on my homepage. I really need your opinions on some names for Mya and James' kids. I hope to hear from you guys. PLEASE REVIEW : ) **


	42. Chapter 41: A Family Dinner

Chapter Forty-One: A Family Dinner

Mya stood looking at herself in a mirror. Something felt off, but she wasn't quite sure yet what it was. James had been home and everything felt perfect now. They were together and their wedding was in a month. Harper and Lily stopped over a few times to see them, but most of the time they were left alone trying to go over a few last minuet preparations for the wedding. Mya touched her stomach and tilted her head a bit.

A knock brought Mya out of her thoughts and she turned away from the mirror. Harper was standing in the door glancing at her friend, who's shirt was raised up above her stomach.

"I got your 911, where's James?" Harper asked coming and sitting on the bed.

"Went out to his parent's house to see his family before dinner. Apparently Albus has been bugging him to come to the house." Mya responded pulling her shirt down and going to sit down next to Harper

"What's wrong with you?" Harper asked her friend

"Harper, I think I'm pregnant."

"Again?"

"That was three years ago Harper and James was only my boyfriend, now he's my fiancé. It's different." Mya insisted

"How do you think you're pregnant?" Harper asked confused "Don't most people know? Didn't you at least take a test?"

"No I didn't take a test that's why I told you to come, so you can go get me one. No offense Harper, but I can't exactly go out there and buy a test. Everyone would be after me questioning and soon it would be in the paper. People are already questioning me about James. If word gets out that I'm having a baby, if I'm having a baby, before I even tell James there's going to be problems."

"You're lucky I love you Mya." Harper said squeezing her friend's hand "Does this count as my wedding gift?" She added smiling

"Haha. Now will you please hurry? I have dinner with James' family tonight and I would like to know if I'm pregnant or not before I see him again." Mya said anxiously

Harper gave Mya a look before flashing out of the room. She went back over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She didn't know if she should be worried with the fact that she could be pregnant. She was right with the fact things were different. Her and James weren't little kids anymore, they could handle a baby now. Although James would probably freak out again if he found out he was going to be a father.

"You know if I didn't know you any better I would think you were vain."

Mya jumped a mile in the air and turned around to find Harper standing before her. She had a small wrapped box in her hands that was dangling between her fingers. Mya went and took the box from her.

"I really can't believe you wrapped this."

"Hey I told you it was your wedding present." Harper shrugged her shoulders smirking a bit.

Mya narrowed her eyes and walked into her bathroom. A few minuets later she came out shaking the stick. Harper got up off of the bed and walked over to her friend. "Mya, shaking that isn't going to make you get the answer faster or change the answer."

"Shut up Harper. I'm trying to get this to read. Stupid muggle test, you would think there would be a magic one of these."

"You have to wait five minutes I think you can live." Harper commented crossing her arms

"Shh. I'm thinking."

Harper took the test out of Mya's hands and put it down on the bookshelf.

"Mya, we're going to go get something to eat and then we will check your little test." Harper said dragging Mya out of the room

"But my test, my baby." Mya complained as she was dragged out of her bedroom

About an hour later Mya came bursting back into the room and grabbed the test off of the bookshelf. Harper leaned in the doorway and waited for what Mya had to say. She stared hard at Mya's face, but found it emotionless.

"Well? What does it say?" She asked walking over to Mya, who collapsed back on the bed. Mya handed the test up to her friend and found a pink plus sign staring up at her. "Congratulations Mya! You're going to have a baby."

"How am I going to tell James? This night is supposed to be about his family. I don't know if I should tell him about this or not?" Mya said staring at the ceiling

"For God's sake Mya. You're not fifteen anymore! You're a women who's going to be getting married and now you're going to have a baby. You love James, now just tell your stupid fiancé that you two are going to have a baby." Harper snapped pulling Mya up off of the bed

Mya grabbed the test and started to shake it again. "Are you sure if I shake this think it wont change the outcome?"

"Give that to me." Harper said taking the test out of Mya's hands. "I feel like you became fourteen again."

"What are you two doing in here?"

The two girls looked up and found James standing in the doorway, starring at the two of them. Mya snatched the test out of Harper's hand and shoved it in her pocket. She stood up and kissed James on the cheek.

"You're home. Why are you home?" Mya asked her fiancé

"I should get going." Harper said getting up off of the bed. She gave Mya a look and walked out the door.

"What was that look about?" James asked as he went over to the mirror to change

"James I have to tell you something, but I don't know how you're going to take it now." Mya said touching his shoulder

James turned around and took her hands. "Mya you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"James, we're going to be having a baby." Mya said trying to smile. James' face lost color for a second and he stood there speechless. Mya waved her hand in front of James' face. "Honey, James please speak."

James then threw his arms around Mya's waist and picked her up. He set her down and Mya saw a huge smile on his face.

"So you're not mad?" She asked

"Mad? We're going to be getting married and I'm going to be a father. This is unbelievable. I'm far from being mad. You're sure this time though?"

"Harper just bought me the test. Would you like to see yourself?" Mya asked pulling the stick out of her back pocket and handed it over to James, who smiled at the pink plus sign.

"A baby. Wow. We're going to have a baby."

"Let's be thankful, it decided to be positive when we were adults and not kids." Mya commented

"Mya, we should tell my family." James said starting to get over excited

"James, I don't know if we should. It's a family dinner. The first one since your family got out of Hogwarts. It's to celebrate Rose and Albus graduating from Hogwarts. I don't think we should ruin the dinner, by turning the attention to us." Mya commented taking his hand "There will be plenty of time that we can tell them."

James' face turned to a slight frown, but he smiled and pecked Mya on the lips. "Whatever you say my dear."

"Hurry up and change, so we can get going." Mya said as she leaned against the doorway

James found himself being hugged by several different bodies at once. Albus stood in the doorway with his arm around Harmony, who smiled when she saw Mya. Lily broke away from her brother and hugged her soon to be sister-in-law.

"Grandma's been up the wall waiting for you to come. We got here about ten minuets ago and she hasn't shut up about you coming yet." Lily commented looking at her brother

As if on cue Molly came through and hugged her grandson and kissed him on the cheek. "There you two are. We've been waiting for forever."

"Grandma it's been like ten minutes." Dominique said rolling her eyes

"Do not sass your grandmum Dominique." Fleur said as she picked up one of the twins

Dominique's eyes enlarged as she showed James her annoyance. He laughed as he lead Mya into the living room. Teddy raised and hugged James.

"There's someone I haven't seen in forever." Teddy smirked "And there's his beautiful soon to be wife." Teddy embraced Mya into a hug as well

"Teddy, it's been too long." Mya said as she and Teddy parted "I saw you're kids not that long ago, but I haven't seen you. I hope James remembered to get you and Remus' suits fit."

"Mya, honey let's not worry about wedding details right now. As you said before we left, it's Rose and Albus' night. Not ours." James said

Mya turned and looked at him. "You didn't do it, did you James?"

Before James could answer Rose came into the room arguing with Louis. James smiled happy to escape Mya's question and walked over to his arguing cousins.

"What are you two arguing about?" He asked wrapping his arms around Rose and Louis

"Louis claims he rules the school now that Al and I graduated, but we we're even in Gryffindor, so I don't see his point." Rose huffed

"You know for being top student in your grade you're really clueless Rosie." Louis stated before ducking under James' arm and walking out of the room

"I really hate that boy sometimes." Rose muttered grinding her teeth.

"No you don't, you love him. Just like you love me." James smirked

Rose gave him a funny look. "Keep telling yourself that one Jamesie dearest."

"Jamesie?" He questioned as she walked out into the kitchen

"Hey guys dinner's ready." Molly said poking her head into the living room

Soon the whole family was gathered into the kitchen. Rose and Albus sat down on the end near their grandparents, since they were the ones being honored for the dinner. James had him and Mya sit down at the other end with Dominique, Lily and Hazel. Dinner was being passed out and everyone was busy chatting.

"Mya you have to start eating more." James commented seeing what little food was on her plate

"James it's not imedently, I don't need to start packing up food right away." Mya commented

"What are you two talking about?" Hazel asked looking up from buttering her roll "Because it sounds like James is telling you to get fat."

James muffled out a laugh and Lily gave him a funny look. "What's so funny?"

"She's going to get fat." James muttered under his breath

"James." Mya hissed under her breathe

Soon all eyes were on Mya and James. Harry cleared his throat. "Is there something you'd like to share with us son?"

"Yes I would." James said standing up

"No you wouldn't." Mya said yanking him back into his seat

"Now I really want to know." George said laughing at his nephew. Angelina gave him a look that silenced him.

"James we agreed that we weren't going to tell you're family I'm pregnant. This is Rose and Albus' night. Shit I just said it." Mya sank down into her chair as the people around them started to question them.

"Oh my God a baby! I'm going to be an aunt!" Lily shrieked

"Wait does this mean I'm not the youngest anymore?" Hazel asked looking up from her half eaten roll

"Hazel the twins are younger than you." Lily commented before turning back to James and Mya.

"I just never counted them." The twelve year old admitted shrugging her shoulders and finishing her roll

James kissed his fiancée on the forehead. "I'm so glad we decided not to tell my family."

"Oh shut up." Mya said giving him a look

**Well I don't think I like this chapter at all. I don't know, I don't feel like it was very good. But there Mya's really pregnant and James is excited for it and so is the rest of his family. I figured with James older he'd be excited about being a father. I love how Mya ended up being the one that told the family and how it just slipped up. I'm going to tell you now that yes Mya really is pregnant. They're going to be having a little girl Elizabeth Ginevra Potter, the middle name after Ginny. Please you guys vote for my pole on my profile page. I really need some names for little Lizzy's sibblings. Any ways please leave a review and tell me what you guys thought. So VOTE and REVIEW : )**


	43. Chapter 42:The Day I Marry My BestFriend

Chapter Forty-Two: The Day I Marry My Best Friend

"I feel nauseas." Mya commented pacing up and down

"Mya you need to calm down. Don't get nervous. Nerves aren't good for the baby. Do you want to stress my one month old fetus niece or nephew." Lily said

Mya let out a wail and walked off. Alice and Harper glared at the fifteen year old. "Did you really think that was going to calm her down?" Alice asked before running after her sister

"Well I was hoping." Lily said shrugging her shoulders

"Don't let Alice get to you Lily. The two of them have been stressing all day and all last night. I understand why Mya is stressing, but not Alice." Harper told Lily

"Maybe it's the fact her little sister is getting married before her." Hazel said shrugging her shoulders

"Shouldn't the boys be here? Teddy had Gabby and Remus and we can't start without them." Lily said going to look out the church door

"Or the groom." Harper pointed out

"Huh?" Lily asked confused

"We can't start the wedding without the groom." Harper told Lily

"Well yeah I know that. Mya can't exactly marry herself. If that was possible I think James would have done that a long time ago." Lily laughed

"Hey they're here." Dominique said bursting through the door holding Gabrielle "Please tell me Mya's out of sight, so James can come through."

"Oh she's out of sight, Lily made her cry." Hazel said pointing in the direction Mya had taken off in

"What do you mean she made Mya cry?" Dominique asked setting Gabrielle down on the ground and she ran over to Harper who picked her up

"She told Mya not to stress the baby out and all of this stuff, apparently it's bad for the fetus." Hazel explain

"Great make the girl cry on her wedding day." Dominique said sarcastically to her younger cousin

"Hey now she's really apart of the family. Victoire cried on her wedding day." Lily said

"From joy not because someone made her cry." Dominique said rolling her eyes

"I knew that." Lily said rolling her eyes

"Hey, the party has arrived." Tyler said bursting through the door "Where's the lovely bride?"

"They sent the best man to make sure the coast was clear?" Lily asked giving Tyler a look

"Clearly I'm called the best man for a reason little Lily."

"Yes, the best man to screw this wedding up." Lily replied rolling her eyes again

Tyler gave Lily a look, but Harper gave him a look that shut Tyler's look away. Harper went over and kissed Tyler on the cheek and sent him out to go get James and the other boys. Soon all of the boys were walking into the church. Albus and Fred lead the way keeping James' eyes covered. Teddy took up the rear holding Remus and Tyler followed closely behind the three boys with Hugo behind him.

"James, Mya's not out here. You can open your eyes." Lily told her brother

Fred and Albus let their hands fall off of James' face and his brown eyes looked down at his little sister. Teddy set his son down and Gabrielle started to squirm in Harper's arms so she sat him down. Hugo smiled at his cousins.

"So who's ready for a wedding?" He asked looking between the bridesmaids and the groomsmen

"Where's Neville?" James asked looking around the church for his soon to be father-in-law

"I think he and Frank are in the front with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny." Dominique said poking her head into the front of the church

Ginny came walking out to them followed by Neville. "James, honey the wedding was supposed to start five minuets ago."

"I just got here mum." James said rolling his eyes. He felt like he was getting babied again

"Leave it to James to show up late to his own wedding." Lily muttered under her breath to Dominique

"Well are you all ready? We managed to keep the press out; I figured you and Mya would want your privacy." Ginny said going over and fixing James and Albus' ties. She started to tear up as she kissed James' cheek. "I can't believe my oldest son is getting married."

"Mom, go sit before you make a scene." Albus said ushering Ginny back into where everyone was sitting and waiting for the wedding to begin

"I should go get Mya. James the minister is up front waiting for you. We'll see you in a few minutes." Neville said before walking off

"You ready for this man?" Albus asked

"Remember it's not to late to walk out. I mean the doors are right behind you." Fred smirked

"That is not something you tell someone before they are about to get married." Dominique snapped at her cousin

"Oh I was just trying to lighten the mood Dom." Fred laughed

"James don't listen to him. Remember how much you love Mya and how ready you are to have a family with her." Lily told her brother

James nodded his head and hugged his younger sister. "I guess these are my last steps as a single man."

"More like last steps as a free man." Fred whispered to Albus and Hugo

"Your just jealous because you've never had a girlfriend Fred." Harper said from overhearing the boys

Fred gave her a look as James walked off into the room. Harper went over and looped her arm in her boyfriend's signaling the other girls to do the same. Hugo took his little sister's arm and Lily took Teddy, refusing to walk down the aisle with Albus. Dominique tried to point out that Teddy was too tall for Lily, but Lily refused to give in and let Dominique walk with Teddy down the aisle. Dominique finally took Albus' arm and ended up dragging him down the aisle when it was their turn to walk.

Both Gabrielle and Remus were the first two to walk down the aisle. Gabrielle threw the rose petals out of her basket onto the rug and Remus just dragged the pillow, with the fake rings attached to it on the ground. Hazel and Hugo were the next two down the aisle. Hazel almost tripped walking down the aisle in the heels that Lily made her wear, but Hugo managed to keep her upright. Teddy and Lily followed after the two youngest Weasleys. Teddy managed to grumble the whole way down about how he should have walked Alice down the aisle without Lily hearing him once. Of course she was too busy enjoying walking down the aisle. Alice and Fred were after Lily and Teddy. Fred made a comment that no one else seemed to hear, but they all saw Alice whack him upside the head with her bouquet. Dominique and Albus were the last two to walk down the aisle before the best man and the maid of honor. Everyone seemed to be in shock that Dominique had decided to take her usual purple tips out of her hair. Her beautiful blond hair finally matched Victoire's and it felt different to her. Even though Mya told her she could leave the purple in her hair, Dominique felt like the purple clashed with the yellow dresses. The best man and maid of honor followed slowly behind Dominique and Albus. Harper had her arm wrapped tightly under Tyler's arm. The two of them seemed proud and happy of their best friends.

When the bride walked into the room everyone's breath was taken away. Her dress was close to the innocent color of fresh fallen snow and the shape of the dress fit her body perfectly. Everyone in the room stood up as Mya and Neville walked down the aisle. All of the bridesmaids that had already seen Mya in her wedding dress started to tear up and the sight of her. Alice burst into a round of happy tears and claimed that their mother would have been so proud. She was silenced by Lily who told her not to make Mya cry about Hannah. James' eyes were on Mya the whole entire time. It took him to the part where Neville gave Mya's hand to him and kissed her cheek for James to finally regain his breath again. Soon everyone was sitting and the priest was looking at the bride and groom. After a few minuets the priest got to the part where James and Mya were to give their vows.

"James, I know it's seemed silly, but I've loved you forever. Ever since we were little and had our first adventure. You were always my hero. You've saved my life more than once and most importantly you saved my heart. I said once before that we don't choose who we love, it gets thrust upon us like fate and I believe us being best friends lead us to loving each other. I couldn't be happier to marry you James and I promise to be the best wife to you and mother to our babies." At the end Mya took a glance down at her stomach and smiled

"My Mya." James smiled "We've been through so much in these years that we've been friends. You've always stood by me no matter how much I've screwed up. All of those girls I dated, all the ones that hated you, for some reason you stuck around for me and were the shoulder I was on when I was hurt. Somehow I could never see that you were the one for me. One day it hit me that I did truly love you though, Lily's potion helped too. I never thought losing you would be my worst nightmare. I know now that I don't know what I would do without you. I love you Mya Longbottom and I'm so glad you're becoming my wife and carrying my baby."

By the time James had finished his speech there wasn't a dry eye in the church. Even Dominique, Hugo and Fred had managed to tear up. Lily was the first one that had started to cry besides the older women and Alice. The priest had Mya and James exchange rings. They had to take them off of Remus' pillow, who threw a fit when Teddy took the pillow from him. James slid the dimond on Mya's finger and took a vow to always love her. Then Mya did the same with James' gold band and took a vow herself.

"Mr. James Sirius Potter, do you take Miss. Mya Hannah Longbottom to be your wife." The priest asked

James stared into Mya's eyes and found himself smiling. "Heck yeah."

Mya laughed as the priest asked her if she would take James to be her husband. She blushed and responded; "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Potter you may kiss your bride." The priest said

Although James didn't wait until the priest told him it was okay to kiss Mya. By the time the priest was saying his name, James had his lips presses up against Mya's. The two of them held their kiss for a few seconds, but then pulled apart and took hands as the walked down the aisle. They passed by their family members and noticed that there wasn't a dry eye in the whole entire church. Mya leaned her head on James' shoulder as the two of them walked out of the church, so they could get into their limo that would take them to their reception.

**Well I got the title idea from my parents' wedding pamphlets, which is totally ironic, because it's the anniversary. I thought it would be the perfect thing for James and Mya. Incase you've forgotten, because I had someone ask me in the last chapter, Hazel is my OC and her parents are Ron and Hermione. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I figured it would be one of the major highlights in the story. James and Mya finally getting married like everyone knew they would. : ) Please REVIEW and let me know what you think. **


	44. Chapter 43: Another Weasley Christmas

Chapter Forty-Three: Another Weasley Christmas

"James will you tell people to stop putting their head on my stomach. No matter how many times they press their ears to my stomach, they're not going to hear the baby." Mya complained as she walked into the kitchen. James was sitting down at the table grading papers. She had just gotten back from her doctor's appointment and threw her scarf and jacket up on the table. "I just started to show, not that long ago and everyone wants to take the opportunity to listen to my stomach. It's starting to creep me out."

"Mya honey, they're just all excited. It's Harry Potter's first grandchild." James said taking Mya's hand and pulling her into his lap "You're five months pregnant, everyone wants to know what we're going to name the baby, what sex the baby is. You didn't exactly give them much when you announced you were pregnant."

"I didn't know much James. I just found out that we're having a girl. I don't want the whole world to know before I tell your family and my family-"

"We're having a girl?" James said jumping up "We're going to have a little girl!"

Mya smiled and nodded, forgetting that her husband wasn't with her when she found out the sex of the baby. Mya had insisted that James finished grading the papers, so they could go over to The Burrow for Christmas Eve Dinner.

"Please tell me that we can tell them tonight that we're having a girl." James said "It would be a great Christmas girl to my grandmother."

"Yes James we can tell them we're having a girl." Mya smiled "I'm going to go change then we can get going."

"Mya, you look beautiful you know that?" James told his wife "I love you with all my heart. I can't believe we are going to have a daughter."

"So you're not upset that we're not having a son?" Mya asked "Because I know you were saying that you wanted a little boy."

"Mya, I wanted a little boy so I could teach him how to play Quidditch and he could grow up to be like me, but I could still teach our little girl how to play Quidditch and she can grow up to be like her mother. You know I think we're going to make great parents." James smiled

"Don't get ahead of yourself honey. I still have three more months of pregnancy and then I have to go through childbirth." Mya laughed before walking up the stairs to go get changed for the party.

When James and Mya got to The Burrow they were welcomed with open arms. Ginny took Mya's hand and lead her into the living room where everyone was sitting. Rose sat on Scorpius lap and Harmony was sitting in front of Albus on the floor. The two of them were welcome as parts of the family now.

"Grandma wouldn't let us eat until we found out the sex of the baby, so let's hear it. Boy or girl? I got five gallons with Dom that it's a boy." Louis said giving his older sister a smug look

"I'm telling you it's going to be a girl Louis." Dominique sighed blowing a hair out of her face

"Ignore them." Lily said glaring at her cousins. I want to know if I'm getting a niece or nephew."

Mya smiled and took James' hand. "We're having a little girl."

"YES! I SO TOLD YOU LOUIS! FORK OVER THE FIVE GALLONS YOU OWE ME!" Dominique shouted in her brother's ear

"I'm getting a niece! I'm going to spoil her rotten." Lily exclaimed

"I can't believe I'm going to have a grand-daughter." Harry said beaming at his son and daughter-in-law

"I think we made them all happy." Mya smiled

"Can we go eat dinner now Grandma." Dominique asked as Louis started to hand over his five gallons

"Plus important encore les cadeaux après le dîner grand-mere." Louis said

"You don't azk when you can open your giftz Louis. Don't bug Molly." Fleur lectured her seventeen year old son

"Poor little Louis seventeen years old and you're still being babied." Fred laughed as he walked into the kitchen

Louis muttered something untranslatable under his breath in French. Roxanne laughed and patter her cousin's shoulder.

"You should just hit him Louis."

"Ressemble plus à tuer." He muttered

Dominique and Victorie, who both over heard and understood their brother gave him a look. Louis only shrugged his shoulders and then walked into the kitchen.

"I really need to learn how to speak fluent French, so I can understand your family." Teddy said before picking up Remus and Gabby and bringing them into the kitchen.

"I can't believe the twins are going to be turning four in a few weeks." Mya said as she helped Teddy slip Remus into his booster seat

"And I can't believe you're going to be having a little girl in a few months." Teddy said smiling at her "I remember when you and James were little. You know you never had a baby doll stage I don't believe, you were too busy chasing after frogs and toads."

"That's what happens when a boy is your best friend and you're raised up as basically another Weasley." Mya said smiling and looking around at the people who had finally become her family

"Let's face it, if you weren't like that, James probably never would have fallen in love with you, you wouldn't be a Potter and you wouldn't be carrying my niece." Lily shrugged

"I'll take that as a compliment Lily." Mya laughed

"James, you're going to be coming over tomorrow for Christmas right?" Ginny asked passing a plate of potatoes to Lucy

"We have to go visit Neville first at Hogwarts to tell him about his grand-daughter, but after that we should be over." James said nodding to his mother

"James, Mya shouldn't be flooing around anymore. You should have Neville come to her." Molly said scolding her younger cousin

"You're twenty-one and you're still a know it all Molly." James said glaring at his cousin

"James be nice to your cousin. I don't care if you're both grown ups, I'm still you're grandmother and you have to listen to me." Molly said scolding her two grandchildren

"She is right though James. My doctor advised me not to floo anymore. That's why we took the car." Mya pointed out

"I thought we took the car, so we could rub it in Al's face that I got a new one." James said

"No James, that's why you wanted to bring the car." Mya said rolling her eyes as Albus shot James a dirty look from across the table

"Well let's get this awkward air behind us. I've been dying to know are you planning on naming the baby after your side of the family or our side of the family Mya?" Ginny asked her daughter-in-law

"I actually wanted to give the baby your name for a middle name, if that's alright Ginny. I don't know a first name yet, but I will have to find something that goes with Ginevra."

Hazel burst into a fit of giggles at the sound of her aunt's name. Hermione shot her daughter a look, but Hazel ignored it.

"You know that's your aunt's name Hazel, why are you laughing?" Ron asked when he realized his wife's angry looks weren't working on their daughter

"I'm sorry daddy, but come on how can you not laugh at Ginevra?" Hazel asked

"She's kind of right dad." Hugo shrugged "Aunt Ginny does have a funny name."

"You're all grown adults you shouldn't be laughing at things like that." Hermione tried lecturing

"Don't even bother with them mom. No matter how old they get, they're always going to act like children." Rose scoffed

"Oh you're one to talk, Miss. After-dinner-we-should-have-a-snowball-fight-guys." Fred mocked

"That was three years ago Fred."

"You're point."

"I was fourteen!"

"You know we should have a snowball fight after dinner you guys."

Everyone turned and gave Hugo a funny look.

"What? It's for old time's sake you guys. It's Christmas Eve after all." Hugo shrugged

"Boys verses girls." Dominique shouted before jumping up from the table and running to grab her snow supplies

James pecked Mya on the check. "I'm going to go show those girls who's boss."

"I'll watch the twins Victoire and Teddy, you should go out and play with your cousins." Molly offered her grand-daughter

"I'm a grown women grand-mere." Victoire laughed

"Yes, but you are a Weasley, so go act like one." Bill said smiling at his daughter

Victoire smirked and grabbed Teddy by the arm. "We haven't done this in forever." She laughed as she led him outside.

"This is ridiculous." Rose scoffed "They're all acting like children."

"Oh let's go have a little fun Rosie. We need a little fun." Scorpius insisted dragging the reluctant Rose out of the kitchen

"I say we show those kid's who's boss!" Ron insisted pushing his chair back. His family gave him a funny look and he blushed. "That is what they say right?"

"Promise me to never say that again Ron, and we'll go join them in the snowball fight." George laughed as he grabbed Angelina's hand

Soon all of the adults were outside among all of their kids. They all looked like they were having fun and even Molly and Rose had smiles on their faces. Mya watched from the window and couldn't help but smile at their family, her family.

**One big Weasley family snowball fight! I'm sorry if the two Molly's were confusing. It's not my fault Percy decided to name his daughter after his mother. This chapter was kind of boring, but I put the family finding out that the baby was a girl. Up next baby drama. Oh up above when Louis speaks in French he said more importantly when we get to open presents after dinner grandma and then he says more like kill. Any ways please REVIEW and I will update quicker. **


	45. Chapter 44: My Little Girl

Chapter Forty-Four: My Little Girl

"JAMES! JAMES!"

James woke up to feeling water at his ankles and Mya screaming. He sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes. For the past three months Mya had become more and more stressed since their baby was going to be on it's way soon. Half asleep he turned to the clock and saw that it was one o'clock in the morning. He then turned to his wife still unsure of what was going on.

"Mya did you pee again?" He asked yawning

"No James, my water just broke. I'm going into labor you idiot!" Mya shouted started to freak out

James jumped out of bed finally realizing what was going on. "You're going into labor? I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes, now get me to the hospital." Mya snapped before moaning in pain

James helped his wife up out of bed and led her out of their bedroom and down the stairs. He set Mya into the passenger seat and rushed over to the driver's seat. James promised that as soon as Mya was in the hospital he would floo to Hogwarts to get Neville and Lily, to his parents' house to inform Harry and Ginny, over to Albus', Frank's, Alice's and Harper and Tyler's house.

"James you're going to be exhausted by the time you get back to me." Mya commented

"I promise I will stay awake. There's no way I'm going to miss the birth of my little girl." James said taking her hand

"Please tell me there wont be any reporters. I can't handle stress and pain together James." Mya said letting out another whimper of pain

"Honey please don't get all worked up." James begged pulling into the hospital. "I don't believe there's going to be any reporters, it's one o'clock in the morning."

James helped Mya into the hospital and let the healers take her away. Mya's eyes pleaded him to stay with her, but she knew that she wanted her family to be there. One of the main healers led James over to the fireplace and handed him the hospital's supply of floo powder. He went to his parents' house first.

"DAD! MUM!" James shouted as soon as he landed in the house. He raced into their bedroom and was met with a wand pressed in his face.

"Harry, for god sake it's your son, put your wand down." Ginny yawned pushing Harry's wand out of James' face. "James it's one o'clock in the morning, why are you here?"

"Baby's giving Mya." James squinted up his face and tried again "Mya's in labor!"

Harry and Ginny's tiredness was swept away after that. Ginny grabbed her wand and rushed for the fireplace. She handed James the floo powder and ushered him into it.

"I'll go get Albus, Ron and Hermione. Harry can go get the twins and Harper and Tyler. You should go get Lily and Neville though James." Ginny instructed before her son disappeared into the ember flames

James landed a few moments later in Professor McGonagall's office. She looked down at him from behind her glasses. "I could tell you were on your way James. You sister is waiting for you and I informed Professor Longbottom that you were here."

"James what's going on?" Lily yawned as she walked over to where her brother was standing

James hugged her and started to cry. Lily looked up and hugged her brother back. She had never seen James cry before.

"James you're scaring me. Is everything alright? What's going on?" Lily asked again starting to tear up herself

"Mya's in labor, you're going to be an aunt soon Lily." James said finally pulling himself together. He turned to the Headmistress, "I'm allowed to take her right? I promise she will be back as soon as possible."

McGonagall smiled at James. He had turned into quite a man. "Just have her back as soon as you can James. I believe Professor Longbottom is waiting for the two of you." She motioned over to the fireplace where Neville was waiting looking quite nervous

James and Lily rushed over to him and Neville took James' hand.

"I'm so nervous, I can't wait to meet my little grand-daughter." He smiled

James went into the fire first and landed in the hospital. His father and brother rushed up to them first.

"James, Mya's been crying for you. Mom keeps coming out here and looking for you." Albus said taking his brother's arm and leading him to the room

"Who's in there?" James asked as he heard a scream fill the halls

"Mum, Alice, Harper, Tyler and now you. Good luck bro I'll see my niece when she's born." Albus said before pushing his brother into the delivery room

"There you are James." Tyler said walking over to his best friend. His face was quite pale and he felt quite relieved that he wasn't the only male in the room any more. "She's ready to push. The healers have been trying to calm her for the past hour. She's been a mess without you."

"I'm going to be a father!" I said rushing over and taking Mya's hand

She was crying and James kissed her forehead. "I can't do this James. I can't be a mother."

James grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You can do this Mya. We can do this. You're going to be an amazing mother."

Mya looked into his eyes and realized that he was telling the truth and he was just as scared as her. She nodded her head and squeezed James hand back. The healer instructed her that it was time to push. About ten minutes later and a lot of screaming Elizabeth Ginevra Potter was brought into the world. Tyler managed to get stuck in a corner where he got the perfect view of Elizabeth coming out of Mya. Before the baby could even announce her presence Tyler's face went pale and he passed out. It took a few moments before anyone took notice to him.

"Tyler, honey are you okay?" Harper asked after she handed Elizabeth over to Mya who held her baby for the first time

"Please don't make me watch when you give birth." Tyler begged getting off of the ground and walking over to where his everyone was gathered around the newborn baby

James looked down at his daughter in wonder. He couldn't find words that could describe his baby. He just looked down at his two girls and couldn't be any happier. A few years ago James would never have found himself in this position; married to Mya and having a little baby.

"You did so well honey, you mother would have been proud." Neville old his youngest daughter as he smiled down at his grand-daughter

"You didn't it Mya, you did it." James said as he took his daughter out of Mya's hand

"She looks so much like you Mya." Alice said looking down at her niece in James' arms "She's got your eyes and James' nose."

"I'm going to go get the others." Ginny said with tears in her eyes "Your father is going to want to see her."

Ginny left the room and soon the room was filled with even more people. Frank and Albus were the first ones in. Albus rushed right over to his brother to see his niece.

"Can I hold her?" He asked his brother

"She's so tiny." Lily squealed as James handed Elizabeth over to Albus

"Someone get a picture of Albus holding his first niece." Hermione said elbowing her husband

Ron pulled his camera out and took a picture of Albus, who was holding Elizabeth close to his chest. He smiles at the young adult and then turned his attention to the baby parents. James was laying on the bed with Mya stroking her hair.

"You know I always knew you'd marry Mya." Frank told James

James looked over at his wife's older brother. Mya had fallen asleep in his arms and everyone else was too busy with the baby to notice that Frank was talking to James.

"How'd you know that? Everyone else seemed surprised when we got together." James pointed out

"I'm not just anyone. That's my little sister James. I've seen the two of you grow up and how you interacted. As much as you didn't want to admit it; you loved my sister when you were little. You always did love her. I could see it in your eyes and much as I could see it in her eyes. I guess you could say you two were meant to be. I never saw Mya happier with anyone else then she was when she was with you, even that Eli boy. He was just a distraction from you." Frank explained smiling

A healer walked in and noticed that Mya was asleep. She looked around the room and said that almost everyone had to leave. The healer then walked over and gave James the birth certificate to sign. James wrote his name under father and told her Elizabeth's full name and then that the godparents were Lily and Albus. The healer explained that she would be back later to have Mya sign the certificate as well.

By six o'clock nearly everyone had cleared out except for Albus, Harry, Ginny, Lily and Neville. Ron, Hermione, Frank and Albus had to get back home so they could get going to work. Mya had woken up when Neville announced that he and Lily had to get back to Hogwarts.

"I promise, I'll be back to see you soon my little niece slash god-daughter." Lily cooed to Elizabeth before hugging her family good-bye

Neville kissed Mya and Elizabeth's foreheads. "I will come down and see you girls on spring break."

Neville and Lily left the room, but were soon replaced by Rose, Harmony and Dominique.

"Dad just told us." Rose announced "Can I see my little cousin?"

Harmony walked over to Albus who was holding his niece still. Her breath was taken away. "She's so beautiful Mya."

"I can't believe you just gave birth." Dominique said as she looked at the baby in Albus' arms

"Hugo and Lily are going to be so jealous that they didn't get to hold her." Rose commented as she took Elizabeth out of Albus' arms

"They'll get to see her during Spring Break though." James insisted smiling at his cousins

"Grandma is going to be coming soon. I was with mum when she called." Albus told his brother "I'm thinking we should be out of here when she comes. I've been here the whole time, but I will stay as long as you want to Harmony."

"We can stay for awhile if you want Al. I do have to get to work eventually though." Harmony said taking Albus' hand

"Why don't you just leave when grandma get's here." Dominique suggested in-between making faces at Elizabeth

"Lizzy look at Uncle Albus." Albus encouraged trying to get the newborn to look at him

"Shut-up Albus she wants to look at me." Rose laughed

James noticed that Mya had fallen silent in the room. Albus and Harmony with Rose and Dominique fondling over the baby and Ginny and Harry had left the room to go get the kids some breakfast. James knew no one would be listening if they talked.

"Mya, sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked as she laid her head on his chest

"I just wish my mother was here James. She would have loved to hold her first grandchild. I don't mean to sound selfish, but I want my mother back. It's not fair that she was taken from me. I should have been the one that died not her!"

"Mya honey shh." James said as he began to stroke her hair again. Tears were starting to form in his eyes as they started to roll down Mya's face. He was thankful he hadn't lost Mya during Elizabeth's birth, like Neville had lost Hannah during Mya's birth. "I don't want you to say that. I couldn't imagine my life if you had died. Things happen for a reason. I know that does help, but I need you here and so does Elizabeth. Your mother can still see you and she watches over you and her grand-daughter. You made her proud I want you to know that."

Rose noticed that James and Mya were on the bed and brought Elizabeth over to them. Elizabeth imminently let go of Rose's finger and clung onto her father's finger. Her green eyes stared up into her mother's identical green eyes and her father's brown eyes.

"I need to get going. I promise I'll be back tomorrow, Scorpius wants to see Albus' little niece." Rose said smiling. She kissed the baby's forehead and then hugged her older cousin.

It was about nine o'clock when Molly and Arthur showed up. James had told his father that they could go back home and get some sleep, Albus and Harmony would keep them company until Molly and Arthur got there. As soon as Molly walked into the room she spotted Elizabeth in Albus' arms and she started to tear up.

"My little grand-daughter, my little girl's boy's little girl." Arthur whispered as he laid eyes on his grand-daughter for the first time

"Would you like to hold him grandma?" Albus asked walking over to his grandparents. He handed Elizabeth, who gave a small cry over to Molly "Harmony and I have got to get going."

Harmony started out the door, but James stopped his brother before he could get too far out the door. "Promise me you're going to propose to this girl soon Al. She's a true keeper. It took me a lot of shots to find what was in front of my eyes the whole time. You were given a keeper your first time around, don't screw it up Al."

A sly smile crossed Albus' face and he pulled a box out of his pocket. "That's what I was planning for tonight." Mya smiled and hugged Albus. "I know she'll say yes Al. I'm so happy for you."

Albus hugged her back and then walked over to his grandparents who were still holding Elizabeth in amazement. Albus kissed his niece's forehead and then walked out of the hospital room to go find Harmony.

"She looks exactly like you Mya." Arthur said smiling down at the young mother

"She has James' nose though." Molly laughed

"That's what my sister said." Mya said as she took her daughter back

"Who did you decide were going to be her godparents?" Arthur asked sitting down in the seat next to the hospital bed

"Lily and Albus. I love Tyler and Harper, but Lily and Albus have always been family to me and they're James' siblings I think they'll be the best for the baby." Mya answered

"You two have grown up so much in these past years, Are you sure you're the same little kids I saw grow up?" Arthur asked smiling at his wife

"I knew they were going to get together. I told Albus when he was a baby. You two were just meant to be." Molly said taking her grandson's hand "You're going to make excellent parents. You're both great kids and I couldn't be any happier for the two of you."

"We're a family now." Mya said looking down at their daughter "From now until the end."

"You're my best friend, and I love you with all my heart." James whispered to his wife as Elizabeth wrapped her hand around one of his fingers

**Alright this is like the longest chapter I've written and it's the actual last one. : ( I'm going to be writing a two part epilogue so stay tooned. So Albus is going to marry Harmony YAY! James and Mya had a healthy little girl. Please REVIEW you guys. I hope you loved this story as much I did. If you love Mya and James I'm going to start writing ****The Slytherin Inside ****again and that is also a JamesxMya story. I love all my reviewers and followers and I can't thank you guys enough. Please stay tooned for the epilogues and REVIEW : ) **


	46. Epilogue: Seventeen Years Later Part I

_Epilogue: Seventeen Years Later Part I_

"_Mom!" _

_Mya looked up from her paper work. Summer break was here and the kids were starting to go crazy. They had only been out for two days and the kids insisted that they were board already. James was up in his office writing letters to Hogwarts trying to get Alex out of all the trouble she had gotten into the previous year. Alex had managed to inherit her family's running gene of causing mischief. _

"_Mom!" _

_Mya turned to the kitchen door where Austin and Alex were standing trying to push each other out of the way. Austin had Alex in a choke hold and Alex was trying to kick her brother in the shin. Austin had just finished up his sixth year and Alex her fifth. The two of them never entirely got along. _

"_Austin let go of your sister." Mya instructed. Austin let go of Alex and she fell on the floor. "Would someone like to tell me what this fight is about?" _

"_Alex here decided to try and swipe my spell book." Austin said poking his finger at his younger sister _

"_Excuse me, but you didn't even realize it until Nick rated me out." Alex snapped back _

"_Living up to the snake status you were given." Austin snapped _

"_Hey, hey, hey! We are not going to talk like that." Mya said giving her oldest son a look "Your Uncle Albus would have something to say about that and I think Dominique and Scorpius would agree with him. Being in Slytherin is not a bad thing. I've had this descussion with all four of you kids." _

"_Yeah, yeah. Dad almost was in Slytherin, Grandpa Harry was almost in Slytherin. See though the thing I don't get is most families get in similar houses as their family. I mean Nick being in Hufflepuff makes sense, Grandma Hannah was in Hufflepuff after all, but Uncle Albus is the closest one to us that was in Slytherin." Austin shrugged _

"_You know Austin, I wouldn't expect your small mind to understand. You were put in Gryffindor after all. So that takes out cunning and brains; no offense mum." Alex said looking back at her mother and giving her a small smile _

"_This is between you two." Mya said waving her hand "I only cut in when violence or magic is going on." _

"_Mum? You're never going to believe who sent me a letter congratulating me from graduating!" Elizabeth rushed into the room clutching a letter to her chest. Nick came in right behind her trying to figure out what was going on. _

"_Who? That professional Quidditch player you've been all googly eyed for?" Alex asked turning her attention off of her brother _

"_Yes! I don't even know how he knows me, but I'm going to except it!" Elizabeth squealed _

"_He's too old for you Liz." Austin said scrunching up his nose "Maybe if you were like mom's age." _

"_Hey, I am not that old!" Mya protested giving her son a look _

_Austin only shrugged his shoulders. Mya turned to her oldest squealing daughter. _

"_Well who is it?" She asked _

"_Eli Wood!" Elizabeth squealed even louder _

_Mya spit out the water she was drinking. "Did you just say Eli Wood?" _

"_Yeah!" Elizabeth sighed romantically. She looked at her mother. "Do you know him?" _

_Mya let out a snort, but it was James who answered his daughter. He had finally finished all of his letters and was coming down to join his family. _

"_You're mother knew him well." _

"_What is that supposed to mean?" Nick asked raising his eye brows _

"_Eli was my first boyfriend." Mya explained _

_Alex and Austin burst out laughing. Their faces started to turn almost as red as their hair. The middle two kids were the only ones to inherit the red haired genes from their grandmother. _

"_I guess that ruins your image of him Liz." Austin laughed _

"_I can't believe you had a crush on mom's first boyfriend." Alex said howling with laughter _

"_Did you ever kiss him mum?" Nick asked _

_Mya gave her youngest child a look. "You didn't only inherit your father's looks you inherited his personality as well." Mya snorted "Yes I kissed him, but your jealous father here put a stop to that." _

_The four Potter children noticed that their father had turned red. Seeing that all four of them wanted to know more and sat down at the kitchen table across from their parents. _

"_Okay, I've never heard this story lets hear it." Elizabeth insisted _

"_No lets not." James said blushing even harder _

"_Eli tried kissing me on the lips and your father turned him into a toad." Mya told her children _

"_No way" _

"_Dad you turned him into a toad, how could you?" _

"_That is a fantastic idea." _

"_Maybe I should do that to Alex's boyfriend." _

"_Shut-up Austin." _

_Mya rolled her eyes at her children's reactions. Austin and Alex had broken back out into an argument over Alex's boyfriend. It had taken the family awhile to get used to Alec, who was actually Penny Blood's son. He was in Austin's grade and a fellow Gryffindor. Austin insisted that he should have been put in Slytherin and he got a weird vibe about the boy. _

"_When you kids finish arguing, you can go get ready, because we are going over to your grandmothers." James said standing up and walking over to the fireplace _

"_She's looking forward to dinner. Ever since your Great-Grandma Molly died my mother has been dying to start having family dinners celebrating the kids graduation and you graduated Elizabeth, so what better way. You Uncles and Aunts are probably already there, so we should get going." Mya said getting up from the kitchen table "Be on your best behavior for your father." _

_Elizabeth and Nick nodded their head, but Alex and Austin only smirked. Mya knew that was the closest thing she was going to get to a yes from those two. _

_TO BE CONTINUED _

_**Well this is part one. The next part is on it's way. Here's their kids' names: Elizabeth Ginevra (17 years old Gryffindor), Austin Trevor (16 years old Gryffindor), Alexandra Nymphadora (15 years old Slytherin), Nicholas Harry (12 years old Hufflepuff). Elizabeth as you know looks like her mother, she has brown hair and green eyes, Austin has redish-brown hair and green eyes, Alex has the Weasley red hair and brown eyes and Nick has black hair and brown eyes. If you have any questions about them feel free to ask. **_


	47. Epilogue: Seventeen Years Later Part II

Epilogue: Seventeen Years Later Part II

The Potters arrived at Harry and Ginny's house at about six o'clock. Ginny was around the house going frantic waiting for them to come. Once James popped out of the fire, Ginny embraced her oldest son, but nearly threw him aside when Elizabeth came out of the fire next.

"There's my little graduate! How are you honey?" Ginny asked hugging her oldest grand-daughter

"I'm good grandma. You know Austin and Alex are right behind me, you might want to let me get out of the fireplace." Elizabeth said laughing

"Your cousins are in the other room and Lily has the baby." Ginny said letting go of Elizabeth and letting her come out of the fireplace

Elizabeth found her father sitting with his sister and brother in the living room. Lily was holding her newborn son and her husband was giving their daughter a piggyback ride. Lily had ended up marrying a muggle that she met on the train station one day. Albus and Harmony had gotten married two years after their engagement and Elizabeth was the flower girl. She loved her Uncle Albus, but Elizabeth had more of a connection with her Aunt Lily.

"Lizzy!"

Elizabeth turned around and found her younger cousin Blaire running towards her. Blaire looked exactly like her father. She had his black hair and green eyes. Elizabeth caught her in a hug and picked her up.

"Hey there, how's my little Blaire?"

Blaire was only four and the youngest daughter of Harmony and Albus. Their other children Alec, and Skylar were twins and the same age as Alex. Austin and Alex soon walked into the living room followed by Mya.

Harry came in to announce that dinner was ready. Everyone was soon piled in the living room. James looked around his old family dinning room. His family was there along with their families. They had really grown up over the past seventeen years. Little Lily had grown up into a women with children of her own. The shy Albus had come out of his shell and got his women. The once playboy James, and finally settled down. He ended up marrying his best friend, the one that was under his nose the whole time and stuck by his side through thick and thin. The Potter children had grown up a lot and no one could disagree with that. Now it was their turn to make sure their children turned into good adults. Elizabeth, Austin, Alex, Alec, Skylar, Nick, Blaire, Melissa and Cedric, they were the new generation of Potters. Together they were a family and family always sticks together.

**Well there you go. ****My Best Friend ****is officially over. It's really sad. Thank you to everyone that stuck by this story and favorited it and reviewed and subscribed. You guys have been amazing and I hope you stick around and read someone of my other stories. Remember if you love MyaxJames I'm still working on ****The Slytherin Inside.**** There's my TeddyxVictoire story ****Till Death Do We Part**** and of course my several one shots and my four part story ****Conversations With My Thirteen Year Old Self****. There will defiantly be some more next generation stories coming from me; what can I say, I love those guys. Here's to the next generation! Please REVIEW one last time you guys. **


End file.
